Going HomeTogether
by ninewood
Summary: A/U ending of "Going Home" and the second half of Season Three, instead of killing himself along with his father, Rumplestiltskin goes back to Fairy Tale Land with Belle and Neal after Regina breaks the curse. Just as he is enjoying his happy ending, he needs to bring Emma and Henry home when something Wicked happens.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I didn't like how Going Home ended, so I changed what happened to Rumplestiltskin. This has a lot of Rumple/Belle, but can he keep his happy ending?_

Chapter One

Rumplestiltskin didn't know how long he looked at leather wristband on his left wrist, but he knew the only way to remove the leather wristband was to cut his hand off just below the leather wristband.

"_You should have killed him when you had the chance," _a soft voice inside his head said and he sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"I just wanted to talk to him one last time," he said when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and tilted his head to one side. Frowning, he watched as his shadow floating over the floor and he wondered how it was able to get into his shop.

"What do you want?" he asked, feeling a little foolish. The shadow floated around him when it swatted at his hand and he frowned. "You don't want me to cut my hand off?"

The shadow shook its head as he thought for a few seconds then a small smiled appeared on his face.

"Then this is what I need you to do."

Emma, Regina and the others stood stone still from the spell Pan cast as he gloated about what he was going to do when Emma saw the door to Rumplestiltskin's shop opening and was stunned at the angry look on Rumplestiltskin's face. She wondered what he was up to when Rumplestiltskin came to a stop and stood behind Pan. Frowning, Pan tilted his head to one side as he looked at her and folding his arms over his chest.

"What are you looking at?" Pan demanded when he felt someone grab hold of his shoulder and spun him around to look into a pair of angry, brown eyes. "Well, look who it is."

"Let them go," Rumplestiltskin said through clenched teeth and Pan smiled.

"No," Pan said and Rumplestiltskin dug his fingers into Pan's shoulder hard enough to make him wince. "Well, you finally found your courage."

"Do you want to see real courage?" Rumplestiltskin asked then slowly raised his right hand and they watched as his shadow floated downward and it was holding something. The shadow placed his silver blade dagger in his hand as he wrapped his fingers around the handle then looked at Belle with pure love in his eyes. "Belle, I love you."

"What do you know about love?" Pan asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I know enough," Rumplestiltskin growled.

"And you really think she can love someone like you?" Pan asked then winced as Rumplestiltskin dug his finger further into his shoulder.

"To be honest," he said as he locked eyes with Belle and pressed his lips together. "No, I was a monster."

"_No, you weren't," _Belle thought, wanting so much to run to him and hold him in her arms.

"I had caged up my heart after losing so much that I never thought anyone should ever love me. I was proven wrong," he said and sadly smiled. "She looked passed the beast and saw the man."

"And you think she could love a coward?" Pan asked then winced while Rumplestiltskin's fingers dug deeper into his shoulder.

"Yes, even after the way I treated her when I found out she had talked to Regina," he said as he looked at Regina and anger filled his eyes. "When I thought Belle had died, a part of me died, too."

"_Rumple,"_ Belle thought and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh please," Pan said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to know what true love really is?" he asked and Pan nodded his head.

"True love is mourning for someone and feeling like you'll never be warm again. True love is burying the love you have so far down that helping someone finds their true love kills you inside," he said and looked at Snow White and Charming.

"_So that's why he looked so sad while helping me find Snow," _Charming thought.

"True love doesn't exist!" Pan said and Rumplestiltskin fought back the urge to slap the smug look off his face.

"Yes…it…does," he growled then looked at Neal and felt the tears in the corners of his eyes. "Bae, oh Bae, I am so sorry."

"Oh, please," Pan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Rumplestiltskin growled, digging his fingers deeper into Pan's shoulder.

"Why are you feeling so sentimental now? You abandoned him, remember?" Pan asked with a grin.

"That is not exactly what happened," he said then gave him a blank look. "For someone who seems to know a lot about me, you have no real clue to who really I am."

"Enlighten me," Pan said with a smug look on his face.

"Fine," he said then looked at the others. "To start off, I am a coward, but not in the way you think. I was told by a seer that my wife was going to have a baby and I would die in battle, never knowing my son. If wanting to avoid that fate makes me a coward, then so be it. And, yes, I admit to injuring myself so I could go back to my wife and son. Imagine the courage it took to take a hammer and smash it into my leg, crippling me for life."

"_Ow,"_ Emma thought.

"When I returned home, Milah asked me if it was true that I hurt myself on purpose. I never did learn how my wife learned that I had," he said then looked at Pan with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't look at me."

"I told her the truth and she left, leaving me to care for our infant son."

"_Whoa,"_ Henry thought.

"Gee, like father like son," Pan said and Rumplestiltskin growled.

"The only difference is I wanted my son. I did everything within my power to provide food, clothes and shelter for us, never once thinking of anyone, but him."

'Then why did you become the Dark One?"

"I was protecting my son. They wanted to take him to fight in the war with the ogres and I wanted a way to stop the fighting and save not only him, but bring home all the other children."

"_I remember you saying that," _Neal thought.

"What about later on?" Pan asked.

"I admit I'm not perfect. Using the power became a habit and I just wanted us to be happy."

"But he wasn't happy, was he? If he was then he wouldn't have come to me."

"You're right," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh.

"You couldn't even pick him out of the other boys."

"No, I couldn't, even though they were masked."

"You still should have been able to," Pan said with a smug look on his face.

"Did you know we made a deal shortly afterwards. He wanted to go somewhere and start over," Rumplestiltskin said and gave him a look that read "Sound familiar?" and Pan sighed. "I promised to go with him and…"

"Why?"

"Why did I want to go?"

"Yes?"

"I told you. I wanted him to be happy."

"Did he tell you where you were going?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "When we got to where we were going, I had no idea what he was going to do until he opened the portal."

"So you just pushed him in and left."

"NO!" Rumplestiltskin shouted. "The portal opened and he started to go inside it. I grabbed onto his hand and told him I couldn't do it."

"Because you were afraid," Pan said and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"Yes."

"So you let go and he went bye-bye."

"No, I was trying to pull him out," Rumplestiltskin said while Neal replayed that night over in his head and his heart thumped hard in his chest.

"_Oh, crap, he was,"_ Neal thought.

"Why couldn't you do it?" Pan asked.

"If you want to know, it wasn't because I was going to lose my power and my magic. It was because I didn't want to go through what happened the last time I went through a portal," Rumplestiltskin said and Pan saw the anger and hate in his eyes.

"_What is he talking about?"_ Regina thought.

"When I was a child, my father and I went through a portal. He said we were going to start over somewhere else and I believed him. When we got to where we were going, he…,"

"Oh, please, do we have to listen to this?" Pan sighed.

"_Shut up, you little shit,"_ Neal thought.

"When I let go of my son was when I became a coward. What you don't know is the time I spent trying to find him. I spent nearly every waking moment looking for him and I never forgot how much I love him."

"_Papa," _Neal thought and was surprised that he could swallow the lump in his throat.

"That's more than I can say for my father," he said and Pan smirked at him.

"Maybe the reason why he never looked for you was because he never loved you or wanted you. You were nothing, but a burden and he wished you had died the day you were born!" Pan shouted.

Rumplestiltskin felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest as he held the handle of the dagger tighter in his hand then moved closer until his lips were near Pan's ear.

"Well, guess what. Today I am going to die," he whispered then grabbed hold of Pan and pinned him against him. Pan tried to break free, but Rumplestiltskin was stronger as he held Pan tightly in his arms then slammed the blade of the dagger through Pan's back. Pan grunted as Rumplestiltskin felt the blade sinking into his chest, but didn't wince. A black smoke rose around them when Pan changed into his father and Rumplestiltskin smiled, tightening his grip on Malcolm. "Hello, Papa."

"_Wait, Pan was his papa?"_ Emma thought. _"Then that means Henry was nearly killed by his great-grandfather."_

"Rumple, please, don't do this. Let's start over. We can have a happy ending," Malcolm said when Rumplestiltskin kissed his cheek and sighed. He didn't know why, but he forgave his father and placed his lips near his ear.

"I'm a villain. Villains don't get happy endings," he said and was about to plunge the dagger further when for some unknown reason he pulled the dagger out so the blade wasn't sticking in him and Malcolm screamed. Shifting the dagger slightly, he plunged the blade further into Malcolm and Malcolm gasped, closing his eyes. Feeling his heart shuttering in his chest, Rumplestiltskin watched the black smoke enveloping them as they sank to the ground and he sighed.

"_Good-bye, Belle," _he thought and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted after Pan's spell faded and she and Neal ran to him. Rumplestiltskin was lying on his back as he felt the blood pouring out of his chest and the sky was flickering in and out of focus. Malcolm was nowhere to be seen as Belle and Neal knelt to Rumplestiltskin and Belle placed Rumplestiltskin's head in her lap, stroking the hair from his eyes.

"Hand," he whispered as Neal looked at Rumplestiltskin's left hand and unfolded his fingers. In his hand was the curse as Neal took the rolled up paper and saw the silver blade dagger was still in Rumplestiltskin's right hand. He took the silver blade dagger out of his father's hand when he slid the silver blade dagger into his jacket and Rumplestiltskin softly moaned. Coughing, Rumplestiltskin felt his heart shuttering in his chest as he looked at Belle and Belle looked toward Emma, Regina, Snow White and the others.

"Do something!" she begged while the others came closer and she looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Emma said when Henry thought of something and knelt next to Belle.

"Kiss him," he said and Belle looked at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"You want me to kiss him?" Belle asked.

"In Beauty and the Beast, Beauty kissed the Beast as he was about to die and broke the curse."

"Henry, this isn't a fairy tale," Emma said and knew that Henry was trying to help. He had believed so much in the stories in his book, but the idea of Belle kissing Rumplestiltskin to save his life was impossible.

"Please, you have to try!" Henry said as Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin and a small trail of blood dribbled from the corner of Rumplestiltskin's mouth and blood was spreading on either side of him. Lowering his head to the ground then leaning closer, she arched Rumplestiltskin's head back then kissed his lips. She poured every ounce of love she had for him into the kiss when she felt something moving through her and realized it was his love for her.

"_Come back to me," _she thought then moved back and stroked his hair. Rumplestiltskin's skin felt cold and he was barely breathing when his eyes widened and he started shaking. They moved back while the blood moved back into his body and the wound in his chest started closing. A gold light shimmered around him while they watched and his shadow appeared, floating over the gold light then slid inside him. Suddenly Rumplestiltskin's body floated off the ground like he was nothing more than a rag doll and the gold light grew brighter and brighter. His body rose higher and higher while the gold light shimmered around him then flared and they covered their eyes. Opening their eyes, they looked to see Rumplestiltskin standing in front of them and blinked his eyes a few times.

"No way," Emma said softly.

"Yes way," Neal whispered and slid his arm around her waist.

With shaking hands, Rumplestiltskin removed his tie, opened his shirt and slid his hand inside, moving his fingers over his chest. He removed his hand to see there was no blood when he smiled and looked at the others.

"You're alive!" Belle said as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes," he said.

"I told you it would work," Henry whispered and Emma gently nudged him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Belle said as she opened his shirt wider and Rumplestiltskin softly blushed.

"Belle," he whispered while her cool fingers moved over his chest and he smiled. "As much as I like you doing that, we're not alone."

"I don't care," she whispered and buttoned his shirt, tucking his tie in his suit jacket pocket. Holding her head in his hands, he kissed her when she moved back and saw the love he felt for her in his soft brown eyes. Neal came closer when he hugged Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin gently patted Neal's back.

"Um," Snow said as they looked at her and she held onto Charming. "Sorry to interrupt, but what about the curse?"

"The curse is coming!" Grumpy shouted as he ran toward them and Rumplestiltskin held Belle against him.

"Here, Papa," Neal said when he handed Rumplestiltskin the rolled piece of paper and he walked to Regina, holding out his hand so Regina could see the rolled up paper.

"Break the curse," he half growled and Regina took the rolled up paper from his hand.

"If I do, I will have to pay a price," she said softly as she looked at Henry then at Emma.

"What sort of price?" Charming asked.

"I will…I will have to give up something very precious to me," she said as Emma looked at Henry and frowned. "I will have to give up Henry."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"If I break the curse, everyone in this town will go back to where they belong and this town will vanish. It wasn't real to begin with."

"Wait, you mean we all get to go home?" Emma asked.

"No, Henry can't go. He isn't of our world," Regina said while Henry ran to her and she held him. "He has to stay here."

"I am not leaving him behind," Emma shouted.

"Do you think I want to?!"

"There has to be a way for him to come with us," Snow said, but Regina only shook her head.

"Then I'm not going," Emma said and Snow White and Charming gave her a stunned look. "Face it. I'm not of your world either. Before you say anything, I know I was born there, but I was raised here. This is where I belong."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked and Emma nodded her head. "Then I'll give you one last gift. When you leave, I will make it so neither of you will remember any of this."

Snow White gasped then buried her face in Charming's chest and he held her tightly in his arms.

"Alright," Emma said as she walked to her and stroked the top of Henry's head.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The reason Rumple's shoes and socks were outside the cell is because he was using them to try and hit the lever to open the cell._

Chapter Two

Everyone gathered at the city line while Emma and Henry stood near her yellow Beetle as they looked at the others and Regina walked closer. She hugged Henry as he looked up at her and she sighed, sadly smiling.

"I guess Rumplestiltskin's right. Villains don't get happy endings," she said and he placed his head against her chest.

"You're not a villain," he said then looked at her and smiled. "You're my mom."

Tears rolled down her face as she kissed the top of his head then he walked to Emma and she looked at Snow White and Charming. She walked to them then hugged as Snow White tried not to cry and Emma squeezed their hands before walking to Neal.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said when she hugged him and kissed him on the lips. He silently prayed that she didn't notice him placing something in her purse and moved back, gently kissing her lips.

"Um…about Hook," she said, but he placed a finger against her lips and shook his head. They smiled at each other while Henry walked closer then they hugged and Neal ruffled the top of Henry's head. Henry let go when he walked to Rumplestiltskin then nearly caused him to fall over as they hugged. Lifting Henry's chin with his finger and thumbs, he never noticed how much Henry looked like Neal as he sadly smiled and Henry smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?" Henry asked. "Did you really want to kill me?"

"I did. You see, like with your father, a seer told me that a boy would be my undoing. She even had a drawing of you. It sounds like an excuse, but I cared only about my own survival and vowed to kill the boy. As time went by, I had forgotten all about my vow and focused on finding your father."

"What about when I came along?"

"I think there was a hint of it, but something happened to change my mind."

"What happened?"

"I grew to like you," he said then looked at Regina. "It was your mother I didn't like."

Henry softly giggled and Rumplestiltskin ruffled his hair.

"When we went to Manhattan to look for your father, things became more complicated. I found not only my son, but my grandson. The thought of killing my own blood tore my heart in two. I just couldn't do it."

"You love me that much?"

"You have to ask?" he asked with wide eyes. "When we thought your father was dead and you were taken, I knew I had to save you and didn't care if I lived or died."

"So you were on a suicide mission?"

"Yes," he said, nodding his head. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, and do you want to know something? You're not a villain either."

"I'm not?" Rumplestiltskin asked, arching his eyebrows up. "What am I?"

"You're my grandpa," Henry said with a smile and Rumplestiltskin sadly smiled, pressing his lips together. His heart felt like it was being crushed in his chest as he sighed then looked down at his black wood cane. For a second he thought the gold handle was shimmering in a purple light as he sighed and rubbed his thumb against the gold handle.

"Here, I want you to have this," Rumplestiltskin said as he handed Henry the black wood cane and he looked at it.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said and Henry took the black wood cane then hugged him. "Just promise me you won't hit your friends on the head with it."

"I won't," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin kissed the top of his head. Henry let go when he ran to Emma and they got in the car. The others watched the car head for the city line when Regina held the curse in her hands then tore the curse in half just as the car crossed the city line.

Neither Emma nor Henry noticed the purple light shimmering around them as they smiled at each other and Emma noticed the black wood cane sitting next to Henry's leg.

"Where did you get that?" she asked and he looked at the black wood cane.

"I don't know," he said then gave her a pleading look. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure, Kiddo, but it goes in the trash if you hit someone with it," she said and the car headed down the road.

"It's done," Regina said then turned to look at the others and frowned. Snow White was holding onto Charming while Belle held onto Rumplestiltskin and Neal, but no one came to hold her.

"_What do you expect?" _she thought then sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's coming," Grumpy said while the purple cloud came closer and Belle wrapped her arms tighter around Rumplestiltskin's chest.

"I'm scared," she whispered and Rumplestiltskin gently rubbed her back.

"Hold onto me, both of you," he said and Neal wrapped his arms around his father and Belle. "Now, I want you to think about the castle."

"Are you sure this will work?" Neal asked as the purple cloud came closer and Rumplestiltskin pressed his lips together.

"I hope so," he said as the purple cloud enveloped them and the wind screeched in their ears. He felt Belle pressing her face against his shoulder as he held her tighter and closed his eyes.

"Hold on!" he shouted over the wind when something slammed into his back and he screamed. The last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him was Belle calling his name.

Pain was the first thing Rumplestiltskin's mind focused on as he drifted out of the darkness and opened his eyes.

"Belle?" he whispered then noticed he was facing a stone wall and blinked his eyes. He reached out to touch the stone when he noticed how cold the stone felt and a blue light filtered in from over his head. He rolled onto his back when he screamed and closed his eyes. Pain shivered up and down his back as he slowly sat up and looked at the ceiling. The blue light came from a hole in the ceiling as he sighed and carefully went onto his hands and knees. "Belle, Bae, where are you? Are you alright? Answer me."

Silence greeted him as he stood up and winced at the pain. He placed his hand on the stone as he looked around then walked slowly forward. He stopped when he noticed what was in front of him and his eyes widened.

"No," he whispered, looking at the stone teeth-like bars of the cell Snow White and Charming had placed him before the curse. He walked to the stone bars when he wrapped his fingers around the stone bars and looked at the passageway stretching out before him. He could just smell the scent of coal when his heart slammed hard in his chest and his eyes widened. "No!"

Belle moaned as the dizziness faded when she felt someone help her sit up and she leaned against whoever it was.

"Rumple?" she mumbled.

"No, it's me," Neal said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Where is your father?" she asked as he helped her up. She saw they were in the dining hall of Rumplestiltskin's castle as she walked to the dining table and looked at the spinning wheel. Memories of the times she saw Rumplestiltskin sitting there, spinning straw, filled her mind as she sighed and Neal placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He has to be here somewhere," Neal whispered when the large doors opened and two figures walked in the room.

"Oh, it's you," Robin Hood said as Neal looked at him and smiled.

"Hello," Neal said then looked at the little boy standing next to Robin. "Hello, Roland."

"Have you seen Rumplestiltskin?" Belle asked as Robin Hood and his three year old son walked closer and Roland placed his head against his father's leg.

"No," Robin said then looked at Neal. "Why?"

"He was supposed to be with us," Neal said.

"I'll get my men and we'll search the castle," Robin said as he left the room and Roland looked at them.

"Bye," he said with a wave then went to catch up with his father and Belle sadly smiled.

"I had to talk your father out of killing him," she said softly and Neal frowned.

"Papa wanted to kill a child?"

"No, he wanted to kill his father. He had broken into the castle and stole one of Rumple's wands. I helped his father escape. Rumple was upset and was going to kill him, but I talked him out of it after we found out why he needed the wand."

"Why did he need it?"

"He needed it to heal his wife. She was very ill and pregnant at the time," she sighed and Neal wrapped his arms around her.

"So Papa just let them go," Neal said and she nodded.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

Regina had appeared alone in her throne room when she stood up and used magic to change her clothes. She stood in front of the window as she looked out at the kingdom and her heart ached in her chest.

"Henry," she sighed when the doors opened while her guards dressed in black armor walked in the room and she turned to look at them. "What is it?"

"We came to see if you are alright, Your Highness," one of the guards said and she glared at them.

"Of course I'm not alright!" she said. "Get out!"

The guards backed out of the room as the doors closed and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Remind me again why we're down here," Dopey said as the dwarves moved along the passageway and their pickaxes bounced on their shoulders.

"Grumpy said we need to check the mine," Doc said and Sneezy sneezed, wiping his nose with a handkerchief. They headed down the passageway when Happy saw something on the ground and bent over, picking it up.

"Where did this shoe come from?" he asked, showing them the Gucci loafer.

"There's another one over here," Sleepy asked, picking it up then yawned.

"Here's some socks," Bashful said as he picked them up.

"Uh, guys," Sneezy asked as he pointed to the sharp, teeth-like bars at the end of the passageway and angry, brown eyes glared at them.

"Go get Snow," Doc said and Dopey ran down the passageway.

Charming watched Snow White standing near the cradle as his heart hurt and he leaned on the doorframe. They had appeared in the room with the wardrobe and had found clothes to change into. She had come straight to the nursery and he found her sitting in a chair, crying.

"Snow?" he asked finally as she turned and he kicked off the doorframe, walking to her.

"I'm alright," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. She pressed her face against his chest as he rocked her and she sadly smiled. They stood still for a few minutes when Grumpy appeared in the doorway, knocked on the door and Charming looked at him.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Belle and Neal are here," Grumpy said as they looked at each other, smiled and left the room. A few minutes later they walked in the throne room when they saw Belle and Baelfire and Snow White wondered why they looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked, walking closer.

"Have you seen my father?" Baelfire asked. He had decided to go back to using his old name and Snow White and Charming frowned.

"Isn't he with you?" Charming asked.

"No, we search the entire castle," Belle said.

"Are you sure he came back with us?" Snow asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Bae said when Dopey came running in the room and panted with his hands on his knees.

"Dopey, what's wrong?" Grumpy asked and Dopey held his hand up in order to catch his breath.

"We need you down in the mine," he said.

"What happened? Was there a cave in?" Charming asked.

"No," he said then sighed. "We found something."

"They're coming," Sneezy said as they watched Charming, Snow White, Baelfire, Dopey and Belle coming down the passageway then stopped when Belle's eyes went wide.

"Rumple!" she shouted then ran down the passageway and he wrapped his fingers around the stone, teeth-like bars.

"Hello, Dearie," he said then glared at Charming and Charming made a light cough. "Do you mind letting me out?"

"Of course," Snow said when she pulled the lever and the stone, teeth-like bars moved. Belle ran to Rumplestiltskin when she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. He held her head in his hands as the dwarves smiled and nudged each other. Belle moved back as they went forehead to forehead and he brushed some hair behind her ears.

"How did you get down here?" Snow asked as he looked at her and frowned.

"I have no idea," he said as Belle slid her arm around him and he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked with concern in her voice and he arched his back.

"I don't know," he said while Baelfire walked closer and Rumplestiltskin smiled at him.

"Why don't we go back to the castle and I'll have someone look at your back?" Charming asked while Doc walked closer and handed Rumplestiltskin his shoes and socks.

"Thank you, but I'd rather go home," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile and Belle knelt down, helping him put his shoes and socks on.

"Are you sure you're able to walk, Papa?" Bae asked.

"I think so," Rumplestiltskin said then winced when he tried to walk. He felt a little embarrassed when Baelfire gently picked him up and they headed down the passageway.

The large, wooden doors opened while Baelfire carried Rumplestiltskin in the room and Belle headed by him to the bed,

A large, stone fireplace was at the back of the room with two large windows on either side of the fireplace and the dark blue, velvet curtains were tied back with gold cords. The glass of the windows was stained in a rainbow of colors and two wooden tables were under the windows. Large leave plants sat in white, china pots on the tables and dark wood beams outlined the cream color walls. The cream color stucco ceiling had crystal chandeliers hanging on golden chains. Elegant wooden furniture, statues, suits of armor, bookcases, tapestries and paintings decorated the room and a large, dark wood bed with four posts was to the right of the room.

Belle moved the gold silk bedding and the dark blue comforter back as Baelfire gently lowered Rumplestiltskin down onto the mattress. Charming and Snow White had loaned them a carriage and Rumplestiltkin tried hard not to scream every time the carriage hit a hole in the road.

"Let's get you undressed," Belle asked as she slid his suit jacket off then placed the suit jacket on the floor and Baelfire climbed onto the bed to hold him up.

"Do you remember the first time you had to undress me, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked and she blushed.

"When was that?" Bae asked.

"He got caught out in the rain," Belle said with a small smile.

"I tried to tell her I could dry my clothes, but she insisted that I change them and put me to bed," Rumplestiltskin said as she unbutton his shirt and slid the shirt down his back.

"What is that?" Bae asked with wide eyes as he looked at the large bruise on his father's back and the bruise looked like an imprint of a large fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What's wrong?" Belle asked when she moved to see Rumplestiltskin's back and her eyes widened when she saw the bruise on his back. "Oh."

"What are you looking at, Dearies?" he asked.

"You have a large bruise on your back," Belle said as she barely placed the tips of her fingers on the bruise and he hissed, closing his eyes.

"Don't touch me," he growled and she moved her hand back. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was about to cry and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"How did this happen?" Belle asked as she looked at Baelfire and he frowned.

"Papa, what happened after the curse enveloped us?" Bae asked.

"I was holding onto you and Belle when something hit me," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Something attacked you?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, someone or something punched you in the back," Bae asked and gently touched the bruise.

"AH!" Rumplestiltskin hissed and closed his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Is there something we can do for him?" Belle asked when Baelfire looked at the doors and sighed. He knew that Robin Hood and his men were downstairs, but he wasn't sure if his father would allow Friar Tuck to heal him.

"Belle, hold onto him," Bae said then got off the bed and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with Friar Tuck and the chubby friar was panting from running up the stairs.

"Who is this?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I am Friar Tuck," Tuck said with his hand out and they shook hands.

"Bae, do you mind explaining why there is a friar in my castle?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Didn't you tell him?" Tuck asked, looking at Baelfire.

"I was," Bae said then sighed and looked at his father. "You see, Papa, a lot of people were left homeless after Cora sealed off a chunk of the Enchanted Forest from the curse and they took over most of the abandoned buildings."

"Like my castle?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Yes, and one of those people was Robin Hood," Bae said and Rumplestiltskin thought for a few seconds.

"He was the one who broke into the castle and took your wand," Belle reminded him and Rumplestiltskin growled.

"A thief is living in my castle?"

"Robin isn't a thief," Tuck said.

"Sorry, Friar, but he stole from me," Rumplestiltskin growled.

"If he did then he had a good reason."

"He stole it to save his wife," Belle said as she let Rumplestiltskin lean against her and placed an arm around him.

"Yes, he told me about that," Tuck said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "You tortured him."

"No one steals from me," he grumbled and half closed his eyes.

"But you let him go."

"She let him go," he said and looked at Belle. "I wanted to kill him."

"But you didn't,"

"I went out with a bow and arrow, but when I found him…I missed."

"And why did you miss?" Tuck asked and Rumplestiltskin gave him a sad look.

"She was pregnant," he said then sighed. "I couldn't let his child go through life without their father."

"Interesting," Tuck said with a small smile. Like most people who lived in the Enchanted Forest, he knew about Rumplestiltskin and he folded his arms over his stomach. "I have heard about you, Rumplestiltskin. You are not the monster they say you are."

"No, I'm not," he said then smiled at Belle. Friar Tuck sweetly smiled at the looks they gave each other when he removed the leather pouch from his rope belt and placed the leather pouch on the night table.

"Right, let me see the damage," he said when Belle helped Rumplestiltskin sit up and Tuck carefully sat on the edge of the bed and turned Rumplestiltskin so he could look at his back. "Now that's nasty."

"What do you need us to do?" Bae asked.

"I need a bowl of water, some clean clothes and some wool padding if you have any," Tuck said and Bae left the room. He came back with what Tuck needed as Tuck stood up and looked at Belle. "I need him to lie on his stomach."

"Do you think you can move?" she asked Rumplestiltskin and he nodded his head. With a small groan, Rumplestiltskin laid on his stomach while sliding his arms under the pillow and turned his head so he face them. Belle removed his shoes and socks when she placed them on the floor and Rumplestiltskin smiled at her.

"Please move," Tuck said with a sad smile then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "I'm sorry, but this will hurt,"

"It already does, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with a sad smile and Tuck went to wash his hands. A few moments and several screams later, Tuck had tended to Rumplestiltskin's back as he tied the cloth wrapped around Rumplestiltskin's chest and waist then gave him something to bitter to drink. Rumplestiltskin glared at him as Friar Tuck patted his shoulder then stood up, looking at Baelfire and Belle.

"I will come back tomorrow to check on him. In the meantime, he needs to stay on his stomach and you have to make sure that there is no blood if he pees," Tuck said and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"What does it mean if there is blood?" Belle asked.

"It means he's bleeding inside and that could be fatal," Tuck said then placed his hand on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder. "I will pray for you."

"Thank you," Rumplestiltskin sighed and closed his eyes. Baelfire led Friar Tuck out of the room while Belle sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Rumplestiltskin's hair. After closing the door, Baelfire walked to the bed and looked down at his father.

"What I don't understand is why something would attack you," Bae said with a frown on his face. Rumplestiltskin thought for a few minutes when he looked at the leather wristband and gently rubbed the soft leather.

"I think this is why," he said.

"You think the wristband was trying to prevent you from coming back here?" Belle asked,

"Yes."

"But why would it do that?" Bae asked.

"I don't know. All I know is something hit me and pulled you away from me."

"And you ended up in the cell because it was the last place you were before the curse was cast?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin sighed then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Belle gently rubbed his shoulder as she watched him sleep and Baelfire frowned, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Days passed while Rumplestiltskin healed and could sit up for short periods. He did find out he couldn't sleep on his stomach, but, with some support from a few pillows, he could sleep on his side. He also wondered if he was going to be able to stand or walk as he sighed and Belle placed the spoon she was using to feed him on the silver tray on his lap. Even though he could feed himself, she had insisted and he admitted that he liked the attention.

"Are you done?" she asked, wiping his lips with the cloth napkin.

"Yes," he said and looked at the food on the silver tray. She had made him some tea, which was in the chipped, china cup, some chicken with fresh vegetables, small potatoes and gravy and fresh bread sat on a small plate.

"Are you sure you're ok? You barely ate anything," she said and he saw the worry look in her eyes.

"I want to get up," he said in a quiet tone and she brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I would like to try," he said with a sad look and she brushed the hair from his eyes.

Belle placed the silver tray on the floor while he moved the bedding back and she helped him moved his legs to the side of the bed. His feet dangled over the edge of the bed as she carefully placed her arm around him and gently helped him to his feet. Pain inched up his legs and back as he breathed through his nose then smiled at her.

"So far so good," he said and kissed her lips.

"Do you want to try walking?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head.

She slowly helped him walk around the room until he felt his balance returning and let go of her. She watched him when he walked to the wardrobe, opened the door and smiled at her.

"Want to help me get dressed?" he asked and she nodded her head, walking to him.

Baelfire and Robin Hood were talking over the supply list when Baelfire looked up and his eyes widened. Belle was holding onto Rumplestiltskin as they came down the stairs and Baelfire softly smiled at Rumplestiltskin's clothing.

Rumplestiltskin was wearing a black shirt with shiny black scales and frayed cuffs and the shirt was open at the top. Rumplestiltskin was also wearing a silver/gray scaled vest that was closed by griffon head or eagle head claps. The black leather coat had large cuffs with large silver buttons and the high collar draped over his shoulders and down the front of the coat in a large crocodile scale pattern. The leather wristband was tucked under the frayed sleeve and black leather gloves covered his hands. The last thing he wore was a black leather pirate boots and the black leather pirate boots came up to the top of his knees.

"Good morning, Papa," Bae said.

"Good morning," he said then looked at Robin and frowned. Before he could speak, Roland came running in the hallway and was covered head to toe in flour.

"Papa, watch what I can do!" Roland said as he shook and flour flew through the air. Rumplestiltskin pressed his lips together when Roland walked closer and looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rumplestiltskin," Rumplestiltskin said then knelt down on his haunches and smiled at him. His back and legs hurt from having to support his weight, but he didn't mind and Roland slowly walked closer. "What is your name?"

"This is my son, Roland," Robin said and Rumplestiltskin slowly stood up.

"Where is his mother?"

"Mama is in the sky," Roland said as he pointed up. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart hurting as he arched his eyebrows up and sighed.

"You can stay," Rumplestilskin said then looked at Roland. "I think someone needs a bath."

"No bath!" Roland shouted as he ran off and a small cloud of flour followed close behind him. Smiling, Robin ran after his son and Belle walked closer, sliding her arms around Rumplestiltskin's right arm.

"That was nice," she said and he gave her a blank look.

"I can be nice, Dearie," he said and they headed for the dining hall.

Rumplestiltskin walked down the hallway while heading for his work shop when he felt like he was being followed and stopped. He listened to the sounds of the fire crackling on torches in the iron holders on the walls when he heard a small giggle and turned around, looking down. Roland had become his shadow as Rumplestiltskin smiled then knelt down on his haunches and Roland walked closer.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I going with you," Roland said and Rumplestiltskin slowly stood up.

"No," he said with a shake of his head then sighed, seeing Roland's lower lip beginning to quiver. "No tears, Dearie."

"But, Mister Rumple….," he moaned and Rumplestiltskin tried hard not to laugh. He loved how Roland said his name when he reached down to pick Roland up and held him.

"Do you promise not to touch anything?" he asked and Roland nodded his head. Smiling, Rumplestiltskin headed down the hallway and Roland placed his cheek against Rumplestiltskin's shoulder.

Rumplestiltskin stood in the doorway while watching Robin Hood tuck his son in bed for a nap when Rumplestiltskin sighed and slowly walked away. He knew that Roland wasn't Baelfire or Henry, but it didn't stop his heart from hurting. He wondered what Henry was doing as he walked down the stairs and headed for the dining hall. He walked to the spinning wheel when he sat down and ran his fingers over the thin strands of straw and the spinning wheel. It had been a long time since he spun straw into gold as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He knew what he had to do to spin straw into gold when he opened his eyes and started the spinning wheel. He moved his fingers over the thin strands of straw and cleared his mind. He watched the thin strands of straw when he stopped the spinning wheel and picked up one of the thin strands of straw.

"What?" he asked as he looked at the thin strand of straw and noticed that the thin strand of straw hadn't changed into gold. He checked the rest of the thin strands, but the thin strands were just spun straw and he felt a cold chill moving up his spine. "No."

The doors opened as he tried again and Belle walked to him and stood behind him. She noticed the look in his eyes when she gently touched his shoulder and he stopped the spinning wheel, looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Belle asked.

"I can't…I can't spin," he said when she realized what he was talking about and she sat in front of him then rubbed the leather wristband, looking down.

Looking up, she moved closer as their lips met and he gently held her head in his hands. They deepened the kiss as he strung some her hair around his fingers and she slowly moved her hands up his shirt. Moving back, he looked deeply in her eyes as he smiled and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Did you want me for something?"

"Oh," she said when she remembered why she came in the room and a blush moved across her cheeks. "Snow White and Charming are here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure if he wanted to see Charming or Snow White, but Baelfire considered them family and Rumplestiltskin held Belle's hand as he opened the door. They walked in the hallway as Snow White and Charming stood near the front doors and he wished he could use magic to slam the doors to show that he was still angry about ending up back in the cell.

"Well, this is a surprise," he said, placing his hands behind his back and gave them a blank look. "What can I do for you, Dearies?"

"We need to talk," Charming said.

"Do we?" Rumplestiltskin asked then winced after Belle softly poked her elbow in his ribs. Sighing, he motioned with his hands toward the dining hall as they walked in the room and he headed for the dining table. He sat down on the high back chair at the head of the table and Belle sat down on the high back chair to his left. Snow White and Charming sat down on the high back chairs to his right and Rumplestiltskin folded his arms over his stomach. "Well, you want to talk. Go ahead."

He coughed after Belle gently kicked his leg and gave him a warning look. He loved how she corrected him when he was being rude. There was a time when something like that would have irritated him, but after everything that had happened, he didn't mind.

"Is your back any better?" Snow White finally asked and he arched his eyebrows up.

"Yes, I heal very quickly," he sighed and slumped down in the chair.

"Where's Neal?" Charming asked. He didn't know that Neal had gone back to using Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin frowned "What we need to say concerns him as well."

"I'll go get him." Belle said as she got up and Rumplestiltskin looked at her with a look that begged her not to leave him alone with them. She kissed the top of his head then left the room and he sighed, looking at them.

"So, had anyone heard from Regina?" he asked.

"No, she's been quiet," Charming said and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"That's not good. When she's quiet, she's planning something," he said when the door opened and Roland ran toward the high back chair then smiled at him. "Well, hello."

"Mister Rumple, look at what I found!" Roland said when he opened his hands and a small, green skin frog with black spots was sitting on his palms.

"Where did you find that?" he asked with wide eyes as he sat up and Roland slid onto his lap.

"I found him near the pond in the garden," he said then looked at Charming and Snow White, frowned and leaned against him. "Who are they?"

Rumplestiltskin knew that Roland was uncomfortable around people he didn't know and leaned lower so his lips were near his ear.

"They're no one important," he said while Charming glared at him and Rumplestiltskin looked at the frog. "Why don't you go put him back in pond? He must be missing his friends."

"Ok," Roland said then got off his lap and ran out of the room. Rumplestiltskin looked at them with a blank look on his face then sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Who was that?" Snow asked.

"He's just someone who's staying here."

"You're letting people stay here?" Charming asked.

"Just those I like, Dearie," he said and Charming frowned.

"You haven't changed," Charming said and Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"Why should I?" he asked as Baelfire and Belle walked in the room and sat down at the table.

"Belle said you wanted to tell us something," Bae said and Charming coughed, sitting up in the chair.

"Snow and I are having a baby," Charming said as Belle gasped and Snow White blushed.

"That's fantastic!" Belle said as she got up, ran around to the other side of the table and Snow White stood up so they could hug. Rumplestiltskin frowned as he looked at Baelfire and Baelfire clenched his jaw. He knew when his son was angry as he stood up and walked to Baelfire.

"Come with me," he whispered while patting Baelfire's shoulder and Baelfire got up. They left the room when Rumplestiltskin shut the doors and watched Baelfire pacing back and forth. "You're angry, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm angry! Papa, they…they... How could they do that to Emma?" Bae growled.

"What does she have to do with them having a baby?"

"She's their daughter!"

"I know that."

"How would you react if I went and fell in love with someone and had their child?"

"I would be happy."

"But they wouldn't be Emma or Henry," Baelfire said then glared at him. "Or don't you care about them anymore?"

"Oh no, Dearie, don't you dare!" he said and angry boiled in his heart. "I care about them. I miss Henry every day and would do anything to get him back."

"What about Emma? Don't you want her back?"

"Do you?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up. "After all, Dearie, she and Hook…"

"I know about that!" Bae said as Rumplestiltskin walked closer and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I miss them."

"And so you should," he said then thought about something he was nervous to talk to his son about. "Um, not to change the subject, but do you like Belle?"

"Of course I do," Bae said with a shy smile. "She completes you."

"Don't make this into something mushy," he said then coughed. "I…I want to…"

"Are you saying that you want to marry her?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod of his head. "And, well, with Roland around, I feel like I want…"

"Now we're getting back on topic. You want to have a baby with her?"

"Well, I'm not sure, seeing how you reacted to them having a baby," Rumplestiltskin said, scrunching his nose.

"The difference, Papa, is I'm here and they're not," he said and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head. "Ask her."

Smiling, Rumplestiltskin patted Baelfire's shoulder and they walked back in the room. Belle and Snow White were talking near the spinning wheel as Charming looked at Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire and frowned.

"Is everything alright?" Charming asked.

"Yeah," Bae said as he walked to Snow White and Belle and Snow White turned, looking at him. Smiling, he hugged her as she patted his back and they moved back. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Snow White said while Rumplestiltskin sat down and looked at Charming.

"So when is the baby due?" he asked.

"In about seven or eight months," Charming said then sighed and looked down.

"You miss Emma and Henry?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Charming glared at him.

"Of course I do. How could you ask such a thing?"

"I mean no offense, Dearie," he said then sighed. "I miss them, too. Miss Swan is one of the bravest souls I have ever met."

"Yes, she is."

"All that potential and I will never get the chance to teach her," he said and Charming frowned.

"I didn't like the idea of you teaching her how to use magic."

"Well…," he said then sighed. "It's not that she's like Regina…or me for that matter."

"You mean she isn't evil like you and Regina."

"That was rude, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said in mock pain. "I was never really good or evil. I was always in the middle."

"You mean like when we were in Neverland. You could have killed Henry, but you didn't."

"Yes, even if he wasn't my…our grandson, I couldn't have killed him. I remember what seer had told me about a boy being my undoing. I also remember vowing to kill the boy. When I found out it was Henry, I couldn't. How could I kill my own blood? Then I thought I could change fate if I saved him instead," Rumplestiltskin said then frowned. "It didn't really work."

"Yes it did," Charming said and Rumplestiltskin gave him a confused look. "In the end, you saved us all."

"Yes…Yes, I did," he said with a giggle and Charming laughed. He wasn't sure why, but whatever anger he felt for Charming and Snow White was gone and he sat back in the high back chair, smiling.

The sounds of footsteps echoed behind her as Belle walked down the hallway then stood in front of the large doors that led to Rumplestiltskin's bed chamber. Rumplestiltskin had become quiet after Charming and Snow White had left and he had gone immediately upstairs. When he hadn't come down for dinner, she had gone up to his bed chambers and knocked on the door. From behind the door, he told her that he wanted his dinner brought up, but it was to be left at the door and she was not to come in. Looking down, she found the tray with his dinner still uneaten and thoughts of him having a relapsed played heavy on her mind.

"Rumple?" she asked as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," his voice said from behind the door as she opened the doors and walked in the room. The fresh scent of roses floated in the air. She saw rose petals on the carpet while two roses sat on the bed and only light in the room came from the fireplace.

"_What?"_ she thought as a small giggle broke her train of thought and she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Close the doors, Dearie," he said as she closed the doors and saw him standing in front of the fireplace. He had changed into a cream color shirt with a high collar, a brown leather vest, brown leather trousers and brown leather boots that tied up the front. The shirt was open enough to show his collarbones and he had his hands folded in front of him. She did notice that he seemed nervous as she walked closer and he slightly smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she stopped in front of him and he gave her a blank look.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said when he took her hand and she saw that his expression had changed into a timid look. "I just need to tell you something,"

"What is it?" she asked, getting worried.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. Had Snow White or Charming told her something? They were chatting as he went upstairs and he felt a cold chill move through him.

"I'm just concerned."

"Oh," he said then giggled nervously.

"Tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing terrible. It's…," he said then turned and looked at the mantle.

"_You can do this," _a soft voice said in his head and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose.

She watched as he opened the dark wood box sitting on the mantel and removed a small, black velvet box. He held the small, black velvet box against his chest when he walked to her and she wondered what he had in his hand.

"What's that?"

"What is in here is something I made a long time ago," he said and could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest. "You see, I had been testing you."

"You were…testing me?"

"Yes, I knew that what we had was changing from master and servant to us becoming friends. It was confusing me."

"It was?"

"Yes, I had spent so much time alone that the idea of having a friend was frightening. Not that I didn't want one. I did. It was because having someone close to me was dangerous. There were those out there who would use any friend I had against me. I was right. Regina found out about you and had her little "talk" with you."

"I was the one who asked her how to break your curse."

"Yes, I know, but she didn't have to tell you how to do it. She did that to get back at me. She knew I would get angry. She also knew I would either kill you or banish you."

"You said you didn't want me anymore," she said softly as a single tear trickled down her cheek and he felt his heart squeezing in his chest.

"I regretted it," he said softly and she stroked his cheek, making him smile. "Going back to what I was saying, the tests were to see if you would stay with me or leave. You told me you wanted to go adventuring and be a hero. If that was what you wanted, I wouldn't have stopped you. When you came back…every time you came back…I was delighted. You were choosing me."

"Of course I did."

"That day, I had one last test for you. If you came back then I would…I would admit something."

"You would have admitted that you loved me?"

"Yes, that's it," he said with a small smile. "What I didn't know was if you loved me."

"I did and do."

"Well, if you said that you did, I was…I would have given you this," he said when he held the small, black velvet box out to her and she picked up the small, velvet box. He could see the look on her face as he pressed his lips together and his heart slammed in his chest. She slowly opened the small, black velvet box as she looked at the gold ring tucked in the coral silk and the light sparkled off the small, sapphire chips and the rose colored, heart shaped diamond. Her hands were shaking as he took the small, black velvet box and removed the ring. She watched him sink to his knees as he looked up at her with sad eyes and she pressed her fingers to her lips. "My Belle…My wonderful Belle…will you honor me by being my wife?"

"Yes," she said with a shaky tone to her voice and he slid the ring on the ring finger of her left hand then slid his arms around her waist, placing his forehead against her stomach. She stroked his hair when he sighed, stood up and kissed her lips. Moving back, he looked deeply into her eyes as she placed her arms around his neck and he smiled.

"I think we should go tell Bae," he said as she nodded, linked her arms around his right arm and they left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Just to clear something up. No one hit Rumple in the back, but something slammed into it. What is was will be make clear by the end of the story. :) The next chapter is all about Regina and where she went and why._

Chapter Five

Baelfire hugged both of them after they told him about the engagement and Belle had suggested they tell her father, Sir Maurice. Rumplestiltskin hadn't forgotten that it had been her father who had broken into his house and stole the chipped china cup. What made it worse was when they were in Storybrooke and Sir Maurice had placed Belle in a mine cart, was going to send the mine cart across the city line and erase her memories that he deemed him unforgiveable. Belle had been furious as well and the idea of going to see him made Rumplestiltskin's stomach churn.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked while they rode in the carriage he had bought and she snuggled closer, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I owe him," she said then looked to see the angry, cold look on his face. The last time she saw that look was when they had their fight and he demanded she leave the Dark Castle and she ran her fingers under his jawline. She felt a soft shiver move through him when he glanced at her and smiled.

"You don't owe him anything," he finally said, sliding his arm around her. "If he cared at all about you, he would have come to see if we had come back…or sent someone."

"We could have done the same," she said and he nodded his head. Snuggling closer, she placed her head against his chest and could just hear the gentle thump of his heartbeat. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her when he leaned his head against the side of the carriage and watched the scenery moving by the window.

Sir Maurice sat on the throne as he sipped on the wine in the gold goblet and sighed. It had taken months to inspect his kingdom to see if everyone had returned safely, but there was one person he hadn't located…Belle.

He had hoped he would have time to make up what he had done to her, but she was always with Rumplestiltskin. Even when Rumplestiltskin, Emma and the others had left Storybrooke, she was too busy to see him. Then the curse was broken and they were sent back here. He had sworn he was never going to go to the Dark Castle and he sighed, sipping on the wine.

"Your Highness, there is someone here to see you," the guard said as he walked in the room and Sir Maurice looked at him.

"Who is it?"

"It's…your daughter," the guard said and the goblet fell from Sir Maurice's hand onto the floor.

"Send her in," he said and the guard nodded, leaving the room. A few minutes later the guard returned with Belle and Rumplestiltskin and Sir Maurice glared at Rumplestiltskin. "What is that doing here?"

"Father, please…," Belle said when he stood up and walked to her. He stopped as his eyes glanced over her and a cold chill moved along her skin.

"So you decided to come back," he said and Rumplestiltskin glared at him.

"No, we came to tell you something," Belle said, moving closer to Rumplestiltskin.

"Go on," Sir Maurice said with his eyelids half closed.

"We're getting married," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin was slightly amused when Sir Maurice's eyes went wide, his skin turned almost purple and he snorted through his nose.

"No you are not!" he exploded.

"Yes, we are," Rumplestiltskin said then giggled.

"I will never allow my daughter marry the likes of you!"

"And what is wrong with me?" Rumplestiltskin asked, giving him a shocked look.

"You are a monster!"

"I never said I wasn't, Dearie."

"You are an ungodly beast!"

"And yet she wants to marry me," he said with a smug look.

"I will stop you!"

"How will you accomplish that?"

"I will see to it that no priest will marry you!"

"Father!" Belle shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks and Rumplestiltskin pulled her to his chest, feeling her tears soaking into his shirt. Sir Maurice watched his daughter sobbing while the Dark One rocked her and stroked her hair. He was whispering comforting words to her as she clung to him and the tenderness in his eyes made Sir Maurice's heart feel like lead.

How could she love such a creature?

Had he enchanted her or corrupted her in some way?

He was pure evil yet watching him comfort her with eyes that were wet with tears of his own made him wonder.

He watched while Rumplestiltskin slowly led Belle out of the room then Sir Maurice fell to his knees, cupped his face in his hands and wept.

"What do you think?" Belle asked while Snow White watched her spin around in her wedding gown and Snow White smiled. The gown was pure white silk with long sleeves that puffed out at the shoulders and was snug enough to show off her curves. The front was cut low enough to show the top of her breasts and tiny crystals were sewn into the silk fabric. The gown ended at her ankles and she wore white slippers with heels. A thin veil of gossamer with small crystals sewn in encircled her head and was pinned into her hair with silver pins.

"You look amazing," Snow said.

"I'm still in awe that you could do all this so quickly."

"Well, Charming and I thought this would pay you back for what happened," she said and Belle sighed, hugging her friend. Snow White's stomach stuck out a bit and Belle swore she was glowing. She wondered what it would be like to have Rumplestiltskin's baby growing inside her and she moved back, smiling at her.

"You didn't know he was down there. None of us did," she said and Snow White softly smiled.

"He is going to faint when he sees you," she said as they giggled then turned and walked out of the room.

Snow White was almost right as Rumplestiltskin watched his son lead Belle down the aisle of the small chapel Charming offered for them to use for the wedding and he swallowed hard, feeling his heart slamming in his chest.

He was wearing a white shirt open enough to show his collarbones, a gray vest and waistcoat, black trousers and black shoes. His hair has been brushed back and tied by a black leather cord and a white rosebud was in the top buttonhole the waistcoat.

Holding his hand out, he took Belle's hand then turned and they looked at the priest. Snow White, Charming, Baelfire, Robin Hood, his men and Roland were in attendance as the ceremony started and Rumplestiltskin looked deeply into Belle's eyes. He was so enchanted with her that the priest had to tap his arm and remind him to recite his vows. Belle just smiled at him as Rumplestiltskin shrugged and gently squeezed her fingers.

The wedding feast lasts most of the night as Rumplestiltskin and Belle slid out of the room and headed up to the room Snow White and Charming had given them. The room was located in one of the towers and Rumplestiltskin opened the large ivory doors. After picking her up, Rumplestiltskin carried Belle into the room then set her on her feet and turned, closing the doors.

"Oh," Belle said, looking around the room. The floor was a hard wood with ornamental rugs under the bed, tables and couches and large wooden and glass doors led out onto the balcony. The walls were a cream color with white marble columns in the corners and the ceiling was white stucco. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling on gold chains and tapestries and paintings were on the walls. Plants were in white marble pots and three suits of armor were against the wall on the right. Elegant statues, a crystal bowl with fruit, rich wood furniture and other knick knacks decorated the room and the large windows on either side of the large, wood and glass doors had soft, ice blue curtains pulled open and tied with a gold cord. A large, brass bed with four posts was at the center of the room with marble steps leading up to the bed and the bedding was a soft, ice blue color. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Rumplestiltskin whispered as he came behind her and slid his arms around her. She moved back into him as he held her and gently rocked her. Turning, she kissed his lips while moving her fingers through his hair and untied the cord. His hair floated loose as he smiled and she saw the love in his eyes. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt then opened it as she moved her hands up his bare chest and he looked down. The beast inside him growled as his eyes darkened then he smiled and took her hand, leading her up the marble stairs to the bed,

The sunlight behind the curtains lightened the room as Belle opened her eyes and stretched like a cat under the soft bedding. She was a little sore from their love making and he had been so gentle with her. They had talked about Milah, Rumplestiltskin's first wife and Baelfire's mother, and Cora, Regina's mother, and how his heart had been shattered by both of them. She had kissed the spot over his heart a few times while promising to never break it, but he didn't want to tell her that she had when she left and Regina told him she had "died". They had explored and touched each other until they found what each other liked and she found the places where he was ticklish. She loved making her imp giggle in that high pitch sound he made and he, in turn, tickled her back.

He was curled up on his right side as she looked at him and brushed some hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful. When he had hurt his back, he had a waxy look to his skin and the pain could be seen on his face. Now he looked pink and healthy and she tried to not giggle because his lower lip stuck out. She had seen him do that when he was troubled, but it looked sweeter this way. She wanted to move her finger over it, but didn't wish to wake him and he sighed, wiggling on the bed.

His long lashes were resting on his cheeks and he scrunched his nose up slightly. She didn't know why, but he looked so sweet and she went onto her side and placed her head in her hand. She watched him sleep when he softly sighed and moved his head on the pillow. Sleep was releasing him as he blinked his eyes open and she reached over and stroked his bare shoulder.

"Good morning," she said softly and he looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Yes," he said then yawned and rubbed his face with his hand. "It is."

She watched him move his hand up her bare arm then stroke her hair and she leaned closer, kissing his lips. He deepened the kiss as he rose up and soon was on top of her. She stroked his bare arms when a knock came from the door and he lifted his head.

"You have to be kidding," he said as she smiled and he looked down at her. She slid out from under him when she got out of bed and he flopped down onto his back. She slid his shirt on as he smiled, stretched under the soft bedding then placed his hands behind his head. "You look better in that than I do, Dearie."

Smiling, Belle walked down the marble stairs as she headed for the large ivory doors and opened the door on the right a bit. The maid looked embarrassed as Belle opened the door a little wider and looked at the cart in front of the maid.

"I am sorry, Lady. Snow White thought you and your husband would like something to eat," the maid said and Belle smiled, looking back at Rumplestiltskin.

"That's alright," she said as Belle wheeled the cart in the room and closed the door. She moved the cart to the marble stairs when she lifted the silver tray off the cart and walked up the marble stairs.

"We could eat at the table," Rumplestiltskin said as he sat up and placed the pillows behind him.

"I know," she said as she placed the silver tray on the bed next to him then climbed onto the bed. She picked up a ripe slice of melon then dipped it into the silver bowl filled with whipped cream. She fed him then he fed her as they kissed between bites and softly smiled at each other. They finished their meal when she placed the silver tray on the floor, moved the bedding back and yelped when he pulled her toward him. She ended up lying on her back when he carefully climbed on top of her and pulled the bedding up. "You are so handsome."

"No, I'm not," he said, supporting himself on his elbows then lowered his head and his hair tickled her.

"Yes, you are."

"What's handsome about me?" he asked as he looked at her and she gently stroked his cheek.

"You have the sweetest, little toes and feet."

"I do?"

"Yes, and wonder legs, slim hips and a nice bottom."

"You like my bottom, Dearie?"

"Yes," she said with a grin. "You have such a wonderful torso and the cutest navel."

He felt her run her hands along his back and shoulders and he arched his head back.

"You have strong arms and shoulders, gentle hands and magic fingers," she said and he brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Is that it?"

"No," she said and kissed his lips. "You have soft, silky hair and I love how the golden brown hair hides the silver and white hair underneath. Your eyebrows are velvet soft and you have long eyelashes. You have a sweet nose and I love when you scrunch it up. You have nice, high cheekbones, a strong jawline and a strong chin. You have the sweetest ears. You have soft lips and the lower one sticks out when you sleep."

"It does?"

"Yes, and you look adorable," she said and he blushed. "Finally, you have the most expressive eyes I have ever seen."

"I do?"

"Yes, they say more than your face. Most of the time they are a soft, chocolate brown and they sparkle when you're happy, being shy or up to something. I love how the corners crinkle when you smile."

"You mean like this, Dearie?" he asked and smiled.

"Yes," she said. "When you're angry, they turn cold and hard…like when you said you didn't want me anymore."

"I must have looked frightening," he said softly and she kissed his lips.

"You looked hurt as well."

"I was," he said then sighed and she moved her hands along his sides, sending tiny shocks through him.

"What kills me is when you're sad. I have never seen so much pain and sorrow as when you start crying."

"And all that makes me…handsome?" he asked and she ran her hands over his bare shoulders.

"Yes," she said. "You are my handsome husband…now and forever."

"And you are my wonderful wife…forever and beyond," he said then lowered himself down on her and kissed her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This is Regina's chapter. I thought she deserves a happy ending, too._

Chapter Six

(A few months ago...)

The sounds of footsteps echoed behind the doors to the throne room when the doors opened and Regina walked in the room. For several months she had lived alone in the castle, but now it was time for a change. She had tried being her usual self, but it wasn't the same. Not without Henry. He was her center and, without him, she felt empty. Finally she decided she had enough and had gone into the vault to retrieve something she never thought she needed.

Her guards and servants were surprised when she returned their hearts then told them to leave and she was amazed how fast they ran afterwards.

"_What do you expect?"_ she thought as she sighed and headed for the mirror. She was wearing a cream color tunic, a tan vest, tan trousers and boots and she had a canvas bag hanging over her right shoulder. Her hair was down and floated over her shoulders and she walked to the mirror, waving her hand. The mist swirled behind the glasses when the Genie appeared and he looked at her with a stunned look on his face.

"Um…," he said as she sneered at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm leaving," she said and the Genie frowned.

"You're…leaving? They finally throw you out?"

"This is no time for jokes," she said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Then mind explaining what's going on?"

"I….," she said then sighed. "I decided that I've had enough."

"So you just decided to quit?"

"Yes," she said. "I gave everyone their hearts back and told them to go."

"Regina, you can't…"

"Yes, I can. Where is it written that the Evil Queen can't change?"

"Well…,"

"This isn't a book, you know. I decide what I do with my life now. If I want to quit then I quit!"

"Alright, calm down," the Genie said and was smiling inside. "So, if you let everyone go, what about me?"

"Can't you wish your way out of there?"

"No, sorry, I'm out of wishes."

"But…I can't leave, knowing you're still…."

"If you saying that I'm still a prisoner…don't worry. I've been one before."

"Sydney," she sighed and the Genie smiled.

"No, really, I'm fine."

"There has to be a way," she said then paced a bit when she reached into the canvas bag, taking out a gold hand mirror. "Can you go from there to here?"

"Easy," he said then frowned. "But why are you doing this?"

"Well, believe it or not, you're the only friend I have," she said then smiled. "Now get in the mirror before I change my mind."

"Whatever you say….Your Highness," he said then vanished only to reappear in the mirror and she smiled at him. "Just don't drop me."

"Funny," she said then placed the mirror back in the canvas bag, turned on her heels and left the room.

(Present day...)

The tavern was noisy and crowded as Robin Hood sat at the table and was sipping some ale from a mug.

He had to get away from camp for a while.

There were times he needed to be alone, but since Marion had died that was all he was, alone.

"_You're not really alone, Mate. You have Roland," _he thought.

That was true, but seeing how attached Roland was becoming to Rumplestiltskin and Belle, he decided it was best to pick up stakes and move on. What he didn't expect was it would be so hard. Roland had taken the news badly and Robin thought back to what happened when he told Roland that they had to leave.

"_But, I don't want to go, Papa," Roland said as he clung to Rumplestiltskin's right leg and looked up at Robin._

"_I know," Robin said as he knelt down on his haunches and stroked the top of his son's head. "But it's time to go."_

"_Are you in trouble, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked._

"_Always, but not this time," Robin said with a smile as he stood up. "It's just time for me and my men to move on."_

"_Well, just so you know, you can come back any time you wish."_

"_That is nice of you," he said then looked at Roland. "Come on."_

"_No, I want to stay with Mister Rumple and Lady Belle," Roland said when Rumplestiltskin leaned down and picked him up._

"_Now, now, no tears," he said and Roland placed his head on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder._

"_But, Mister Rumple…"_

"_As much as Belle and I would love you to stay, it's time for you and your papa to go."_

"_Will you miss me?"_

"_Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "But I know that your Papa would miss you more. Do you remember the story I told you about how I lost Bae?"_

"_He fell down a big hole."_

"_Yes, and I missed him every day he was gone. Do you want Papa to miss you every day?"_

"_No," he said, shaking his head._

"_Then you have to go with him," Rumplestiltskin said and hugged him. Roland kissed his cheek then Rumplestiltskin handed him to Robin and they waved goodbye as they left the castle._

Sighing, Robin sipped on the beer when he heard a commotion near the bar and looked to see two, large men standing in front of someone.

"Get out of my way," a female's voice said and one of the men laughed.

"You think you can just stroll in here and tell us what to do, "Your Highness"?" one of the men asked with a low growl to his voice.

"I said get out…" the female said then yelped as one of the men shoved her and Robin slammed the mug down on the table, standing up. He didn't care that the men were taller and stronger than he was. He didn't like bullies who picked on women and he balled his hands into fists.

"Leave her alone," Robin said as the men turned and glared at him.

"Well, it looks like we have a hero," one of the men said and Robin could just see the woman they were harassing.

"You," Robin said as Regina glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Looks like he knows "Her Highness"," the other man said with a sneer.

"Everyone knows what the Queen looks like," Robin said, standing his full height. "Now leave her alone."

"Makes us," the first man said as he shoved Robin and Robin nearly crashed into a table. Regaining his balance, he growled then charged at the man and slammed him into the bar. Regina tried to get out of the way as Robin fought with the first man, but the second man grabbed her and held her against him.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she kicked back and slammed her heel against his ankle. The second man bellowed as he let go and she picked up a clay pitcher, slamming the clay pitcher over the second man's head. The clay pitcher shattered as the second man shook his head and Regina swallowed hard.

"Uh," she said as the second man roared and charged at her. Robin had knocked the first man out when he turned to watch the second man charge at Regina and Robin sighed, rolling his eyes. Jumping onto the table, he dived into the air then landed on the second man's back and wrapped his arms around the second man's neck. Regina watched as the second man tried to buck Robin off his back as they slammed into the bar then the wall and Robin grunted a few times. He held on as the second man started staggering side to side then fell to the floor and Robin rolled off him, landing in a crouch position.

"That was amazing," she said while walking to him when Robin saw the first man getting up then grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here," Robin said as he looked around then sighed and jumped onto the table. "Close your eyes and hang on."

"Why?" Regina said as Robin started running and she looked down, enjoying the view of his legs running and his bottom. Closing her eyes, she screamed as Robin jumped in the air and crashed through the window. He landed with a low grunt as he ran down the street and Regina was feeling a little ill from being bounced on her shoulder. "You can put me down now."

"Not yet," Robin panted as he ran around the corner then down an alleyway and Regina rolled her eyes. A few second later, he stopped when he lowered her to her feet and she looked at him. She could barely see him in the moonlight as she shyly smiled and he panted, placing his hands on his knees.

"Thank you," she said as he looked at her and held a hand up.

"You're welcome," he panted then looked behind him and sighed. "So, what brings the Queen down here to the slums?"

"That is my business," Regina said and he glared at her.

"Look, I just risked my neck for you."

"And I appreciated that…"

"Let me finish," he said and she glared at him. "I risked my neck for you so I demand answers."

"Oh, you do?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I could just take you back and leave you to those men," he said and her heart sped up in her chest.

"But…," she said then sighed. "Fine, I wanted a drink."

"Then why didn't you just ask your servants for one?"

"Because…," she said then sighed and looked at the sky. "I don't have servants anymore."

"They left?"

"No," Regina said and tried not to cry. "I let them go."

"You left them go?" he asked and moved closer. He could just see her sad eyes in the moonlight as she nodded her head and he felt his heart hurting. He knew the stories about the Evil Queen, but this woman standing before her didn't look so evil. She looked shattered and sad and he removed a clean cloth from the pouch on his belt, handing the cloth to her. She took the cloth when she wiped her eyes and wrapped the cloth around her fingers. "Why?"

"I…I was…," Regina said when they heard shouting and Robin looked at her to the alley then back.

"Not here," he said then picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. He started running as Regina looked at his bottom and smiled.

Robin walked in front of his white horse while Regina sat in the saddle and he led the horse deeper into the woods. He had lost their pursuers and had been able to get back the horse and he decided the best place for Regina was with him. He wondered how his men and Mulan would react to him bringing the Evil Queen to their camp and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked as he looked back and she gave him a concerned look.

"Yes," he said when he heard low whistles and gave the correct call sign.

"Why did you do that?"

"So they know it's me. If I hadn't, we would have been attacked," Robin said and Regina shivered, looking around. Everything was darkness and shadows as she wrapped her arms around her and Robin sighed, looking straight ahead. He then saw the dim light of their campfire as he smiled and walked faster. The others looked at them as he led the horse into camp then stopped the horse and walked to Regina, looking at her. He held his arms out as he helped her off the horse and Regina frowned, looking at the others.

"What is she doing here?" Little John asked as the large, muscular man walked closer and held the wooden staff tightly in his hands.

"She's with me," Robin said, looking at the tall man and glared at him.

"No," Mulan said as she stormed toward him and removed the katana from the scabbard on her back.

"Mulan, stand down," Robin said as she growled and placed the katana back in the scabbard.

"Robin," Friar Tuck said, walking closer and gently pulled Robin to one side. "Do you think it's wise to bring her here?"

"Yes," he said as he looked at Regina and she was looking down at her feet. "She's an outcast just like us."

"She's evil," Tuck said, looking at her.

"What about judging people, Friar?" Robin asked. "Some would say the same about Rumple."

"That's different," Tuck said with a hurt look on his face.

"How is it different?"

"Even though he has made some bad choices and done some bad things, his heart is good," he said then looked at Regina. "Hers isn't."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked as Tuck sighed then walked away and Robin walked back to Regina. He held his hand out as he led her to a log near the fire. She sat down when he walked over to the fire circle then scooped some stew into wooden bowls and walked back to her. He had also brought over some spoons when he handed a spoon and bowl to her then sat down.

"Thank you," she said and started eating. She could see him in the firelight as he glanced at her and smiled. She didn't know why, but being close to Robin made her heart speed up and she found herself smiling back. She ate when she noticed the lion tattoo on the back of his hand when she dropped the spoon in the bowl and he gave her a concern look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Your tattoo," she said as he looked at it then at her and frowned.

"What about it?"

"Uh…," she said then sighed and looked at the sky. "You are not going to believe me."

"Try me," he said as she sighed, turned to look at him better and told him about meeting Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell telling her that she could find her true love, Tinker Bell telling her that her true love would have a lion tattoo on the back of his hand and how she was too afraid to meet him once Tinker Bell had found him. Robin looked down at the tattoo then at her as he thought about her story and pressed his lips together. "And you think it might be me?"

"I don't know," she sighed then stood up and walked to the fire circle, looking at the fire. Robin placed the bowl on the log when he stood up and walked to her. He stood behind her when he turned her to him and they looked deeply into each other eyes. "Forget I said anything."

"You're doing it again," he teased. "You're running away before you know for sure."

"No, I'm…," she said when Roland ran to them and grabbed hold of Robin's hand. "Who's this?"

"This is my son, Roland," he said then knelt down next to Roland. "Roland, this is Regina."

"She's pretty, Papa," Roland said with a smile and Regina smiled back.

"Thank you," she said and Robin stood up, holding his son in his arms.

"So, you want to stay and see if Tinker Bell was right?" Robin asked and Regina smiled, nodding her head.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: One of my favorite scenes was Rumple crying while holding Baby Bae and the baby touched his nose. I'm not sure if that was suppose to happen, but it made the scene that more heartbreaking._

Chapter Seven

The fire crackled as the warmth moved through the room and Rumplestiltskin sighed, placing his hands behind his head. Sleep had evaded him as he traced the swirling patterns of the canopy above his head and listened to the soft hiss of the logs as they burst into flame. Belle slept with her head resting on the center of his chest and her head lightly rose and fell with his breathing. Her hair was tickling his skin and he softly smiled as he let his mind wander.

"Rumple?" she mumbled, breaking his train of thought and he softly stroked her hair.

"Did I wake you, Dearie?" he asked and she smiled while his voice growled in her ear.

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"Can't you sleep?" she asked in a sleepy tone and snuggled a little closer.

"No."

"What's wrong?" she asked, opening her eyes and he could just see the concerned look in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking," he said and slid his left arm around her.

"What are you thinking about," she asked, listening to the gentle beating of his heart.

"I'm trying to think of a way to bring Emma and Henry home."

"Even if you could, you can't. Henry staying behind was Regina's price for breaking the curse."

"I know that, but they should be here," he slightly growled and his heart started beating faster.

"I miss them, too," she said and stroked his side as she tried to calm her husband's heart.

"Another reason why they should be here is we might need Emma. She is the savior after all."

"But you, Charming and the others can handle things."

"I can't do magic, Dearie," he growled and she sighed. Even though some people had come to see him, Rumplestiltskin hadn't made any deals and she knew he was frustrated. "The other reason is she and Henry will miss the baby's birth."

"I know. Now why don't you close your eyes? You told me that you think better after a good night's sleep," she said when he sighed then closed his eyes and she placed her hand on his shoulder. His heart slowed as his breathing evened out and she gently kissed his chest before closing her eyes, following him into sleep.

The sunlight shimmered off the suits of armor while Rumplestiltskin sat with his feet on the dining table and he looked at the leather wristband. Belle had tried using butter, bear grease and a blunt blade knife to get the leather wrist band off, but none of them had worked and he was becoming frustrated.

"_Papa, if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you,"_ he thought when the large doors opened and Belle came in the room.

She was dressed in a blue dress with white, short sleeves and a white apron and black slippers were on her feet. She had her hair in a ponytail and she smiled, looking at her husband.

He was wearing a cream color shirt that was open enough to show his collarbone and a little bit of his chest, a brown leather vest, brown leather trousers and the brown leather boots that tied up the front, ending at his knees.

"Leave it," she said as she sat on the end of the table and he looked at her, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"I should have cut my hand off," he sighed and she smiled, patting his knee.

"That's all we need. Two Hooks," she teased while he looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you being smart with me, Dearie?" he asked.

"Uh," she said when she saw the look on his face as well as the anger in his eyes and he placed his feet down, scraping the chair back as he stood up.

"Are you?" he demanded and she hopped off the end of the table, slowly backing up.

"No," she said with her hands held up in front of her.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I was just teasing," she said while he came closer and glared at her.

"I am not in the mood to be teased," he said as she backed up and her heart slammed in her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said when her back hit the wall and he slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

"I don't care," he said then moved closer until they were face to face and she felt his breath on her face.

"Please, you're scaring me," she said and he giggled.

"Good," he said then placed his lips to her ear. "I'm going to have to punish you now."

"No," she whimpered when he moved back and looked at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her body shook and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Belle," he said softly. She covered her face with her hands when she started sobbing and he lowered his arms. He knew he was teasing her back, but the look of pure fear in her eyes made his heart shutter in his chest and he blinked the tears gathering in his eyes. "Darling, don't cry."

"Please don't hurt me," she sobbed and he swallowed hard.

"Oh, Belle, I would never hurt you," he said as she lowered her hands and saw the tears running down his face. "It was a quip."

"You were teasing me?" she asked when he nodded his head then moved closer and brushed some hair behind her ear. She winced when his hand came closer and he pressed his lips together.

"You're afraid of me," he whispered as he backed away and turned his back to her.

"Well," she said when she walked around him to stand in front of him and placed her hand on his chest. "You can be frightening."

"Are you teasing me again?" he asked and she nodded her head. He lowered his head when she slid her arms around him and placed her head against his shoulder. He slid his arms around her when she kissed his cheek and he softly smiled. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, but I think I should punish you for being so mean," she said and he widened his eyes. Baelfire walked in the room when he looked at them and Rumplestiltskin gently rocked Belle back and forth.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as Rumplestiltskin looked at him and he stood next to his father.

"No, I accidentally scared Belle," Rumplestiltskin said softly and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do?"

"I was teasing him about wanting to cut his hand off because we can't get the wristband off and he pretended to be angry with me," Belle said. "He stopped when he saw how scared I was."

"Papa," Bae said, rolling his eyes.

"I apologized," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed. "Did you want something?"

"A messenger arrived. Snow's had the baby last night."

"That's great," Belle said with a smile. "What did she have?"

"She had a girl."

"Why were we being told personally? Surely there will be a royal announcement," Rumplestiltskin said.

"There will be in a few days. Only family members are being informed now," Bae said and Rumplestiltskin frowned. "Face it, Papa, we're family."

"Yes, I guess we are," he said with a smile.

"Can we go see them?" Belle asked.

"There's a carriage outside," Bae said as they left the room and Bae closed the doors behind them.

Snow White sat against the pillows while she held her newborn daughter in her arms and gently rocked her. She thought back to when she held Emma before they had placed her in the wardrobe and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"_So many years apart," _she thought and kissed the top of the baby's head.

"She would have loved you," she whispered when the doors opened and Charming led Baelfire and Belle in the room. Belle walked to the bed when she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to peek into the blanket. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes," Belle said while Snow White handed her the baby and Belle moved the blanket down. "Oh, she is so cute."

"She looks like you," Baelfire said while standing next to the bed and Charming stood next to him. Snow White saw Rumplestiltskin standing in the doorway with a soft, tan color fleece blanket draped over his arms and he looked uncomfortable.

"You can come in," she teased, but he shook his head.

"I can see fine from here, Dearie," he said with a wave of his hand and Belle sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Come on," Belle said when he walked in the room then stopped in the center and held the blanket against his chest.

"Why is he acting so shy?" Charming whispered.

"Maybe he's afraid you'll think he's here to steal her from you," Bae whispered.

"Is he?" he asked and Snow White glared at him.

Rumplestiltskin stood next to the bed when he placed the blanket down and Belle held the baby up so he could get a better look.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"We decided on Rose," Snow said.

"Want to hold her?" Belle asked and he backed up with his hands up.

"No thank you, Dearie," he said as she sighed, stood up and placed the baby in his arms. He looked at Rose as the baby blinked her eyes a few times and he softly smiled. He adjusted his hold when she snuggled closer and he rocked her. "You are beautiful."

"She likes you," Belle said and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you?" he asked as he lifted Rose up for a closer look when she reached up and touched his nose. His heart jumped in his chest as he looked at her and Belle saw the tears in the corner of his eye.

"Rumple?" she asked when he handed her the baby and walked away. He stood near the wardrobe when Charming walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't care if you do," he said with angry eyes then turned and looked at Snow White. "Sorry, but we have to go."

Snow White looked at him then at Belle, Charming and Baelfire and pressed her lips together.

"Why don't you show Belle and Bae the nursery?" she asked as Charming gave her a puzzled look then nodded and Belle and Baelfire followed him out of the room. Snow White held Rose in her arms after Belle had given her back to her mother and Rumplestiltskin looked at them, puzzled.

"Why did you send them out of the room, Dearie?" he asked, walking to the bed and sat down. She moved the blanket as she patted the space next to her and he shrugged and sat against the pillows.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Snow asked and he looked at Rose.

"No," he said with a smile.

"Then what happened?" she asked and he sighed.

"You do remember that my first wife left me when Bae was a baby, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I was heartbroken and crying when she did. While I was talking to him, telling him I did it all for him and that I would never leave him, he reached up and touched my nose. It was the simplest thing…like he didn't want me to cry. When she…"

"When she touched your nose, it all came back?" Snow asked and he nodded his head. "Here."

She handed him the baby as he held Rose in his arms and Rose snuggled against his chest.

"I frightened Belle today."

"What did you do?"

"She was teasing me about wanting to cut my hand off to get rid of this," he said and showed her the leather wristband.

"I thought it would have fallen off when Pan died."

"We never saw the body," he said and sighed. "I wanted to tease her by pretending to be angry, but she thought I was angry. She started crying and pulled away when I tried to touch her."

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes, but I can still see the fear in her eyes," he sighed and stroked Rose's cheek. "She did say she wants to punish me for being mean."

"Are you going to let her?" she asked and he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. She softly laughed as he giggled and Rose looked at him with a confused look on her face.

The fire crackled in the fireplace as Belle slept curled up next to Rumplestiltskin and his right arm was draped over her waist. His head was against hers when something woke him and he blinked his eyes a few times. He listened to the room when the soft cry of a baby filled the darkness and he waited for it to stop. Something deep inside him urged him to get out of bed when he slid the bedding back and sat up, looking toward the doors.

Charming had insisted they spend the night and had given them the tower room where they spent their wedding night.

The hard wood floor was cold on his bare feet as he headed for the door and removed the dressing gown Charming had given him from the back of the chair. He was surprised when Charming had given him a nightshirt to sleep in and Rumplestiltskin opened the door, walking into the hallway. The crying was a little louder as he sighed, scratched the top of his head and headed down the hallway.

Snow White rocked Rose in the wooden rocking chair when she heard a soft coughing sound and looked at the doorway. Rumplestiltskin stood there as she smiled at him and he leaned on the doorway, yawning.

"Is she alright?" he asked while walking to the rocking chair and looked down at Rose.

"Yes, she was just hungry," she said. "Sorry if she woke you."

"It's alright," he said then sat on the chair next to the rocking chair. "I had to get up when Bae was little."

"It must have been hard…raising him alone."

"Yes," he said then yawned.

"Go back to bed."

"Where is Charming?"

"He's still asleep."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with him about being a good father," he muttered then got up and walked to the door, grumbling something about Charming being an idiot. Smiling, she watched him leave when she kissed the top of Rose's head and gently rocked her.

"Where did you go?" Belle asked in a sleepy tone after he had crawled back in bed and pulled the bedding up.

"The baby was crying and I went to see what was wrong," he mumbled when he snuggled against her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Where was Snow and Charming?"

"She had gotten up, but he was sleeping," he said then snorted. "Amateur."

"Are you saying that you would get up if our baby was crying?" she asked and he placed his head against hers.

'Yes."

"How many children do you want?"

"If we count Bae, it would be five," he said then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why five?"

"Well, we have to keep trying until we get a girl…if that's alright with you."

"Yes, that's fine," she said as she snuggled closer and tucked her head under his chin. Sighing, they drifted off to sleep and the fire crackled softly in the fireplace.

The moonlight shimmered off the suits of armor while shadows moved along the floor and walls when a loud screeching sound filled the air and the window glass shattered. Several creatures with wings on their backs came in the dining room then moved around the room and started smashing and destroying things. Screeching and hissing, the creatures headed for the large doors while the large doors slammed open and the creatures headed into the hallway.

None of them noticed the small creature sitting on the pedestal as tiny paws picked up the chipped, china cup and the small creature looked at it. The small creature nearly dropped the chipped, china cup when one of the larger creatures appeared in the doorway then screeched and the small creature placed the chipped, china cup on the pedestal, hopping off the pedestal and ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Regina only has one chapter so...She and Robin found out that Tinker Bell was right and they decide to get married. Friar Tuck married them and Regina did become the Outlaw Queen! Also Roland loves his new mama, but Rumple is still his favorite. :)_

Chapter Eight

Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure which made him angrier…the broken glass lying everywhere, the broken doors hanging off their hinges or the damaged, broken, torn or crushed things scattered on the floors. He never cared much about material things, but having his home invaded made his blood boil. The memory of his house being broke into when they lived in Storybrooke filled his head as he growled and balled his hands into fists.

Belle watched him walking to the pedestal when he picked up the chipped, china cup and held the chipped, china cup in his hands.

"Papa," Baelfire said as he appeared in the doorway and Rumplestiltskin placed the chipped, china cup on the pedestal then turned to look at him. Baelfire had accompanied them home when they saw the large front doors had been ripped off their hinges and he had been searching the castle. "I found something,"

They followed him out of the dining hall as Rumplestiltskin held Belle to his side and Baelfire led them up the stairs. They walked down the hallway when they stopped at the doorway to his bed chambers and Rumplestiltskin walked in the room. He walked to the bed when he looked at the mattress and the mattress had been torn to shreds. He felt his heart slamming in his chest when he closed his eyes then tilted his head back and screamed. He sank to his knees when Belle ran to him then knelt down and held him.

"Hush," she whispered while stroking his hair and rocked him. Baelfire walked closer as he looked up at his son and Baelfire knelt down in front of him.

"Papa…," he said, but Rumplestiltskin shook his head and they helped him to his feet.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"It's over here," Bae said as they walked to the wall where the dressing table was and broken pieces of the mirror were on the floor. Carved in the wall was WHERE IS IT and what appeared to be a drawing of some sort.

"Where is it?" Belle asked as she frowned and Rumplestiltskin held her against him.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Bae asked and Rumplestiltskin let go of Belle, walked to the wall and moved his fingers over the drawing. If he had his magic, he would be able to detect something, but he sighed and shook his head.

"It looks like some sort of sword," Belle said. Rumplestiltskin took a better look at the drawing when something clicked in his head and his heart skipped a few beats.

"No, it's not a sword," he said then turned to look at them and sighed. "It's a dagger."

"Are you sure?" Bae asked.

"Yes," he said as he started pacing when he came to the window and was careful not to step on the glass. He looked out at the scenery when he thought he saw something and walked closer. He carefully pulled something off one of the shards of glass when he walked to them and rubbed whatever it was between his thumb and fingers.

"What is that?" Belle asked.

"It's…," he said then sniffed whatever it was and his eyes went wide. "It's fur."

"What kind of fur," Bae asked as he looked at the green hairs and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"I think it is monkey fur," he said and Belle gave him a puzzled look.

"Are you saying we were invaded by monkeys?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But this is our bedroom. How did they get up here?"

"Have you ever heard of flying monkeys, Dearie?"

"Yes."

"Why would flying monkeys come here, Papa?" Bae asked and Rumplestiltskin looked at the drawing on the wall.

"They were looking for my dagger."

"Why?"

"Because someone Wicked told them to," he sighed, balling his hands into fists.

Belle watched her husband pacing back and forth while sitting at the table and Charming sat to her left and Snow White sat to her right. They had returned to Charming's castle and told them what had happened and Charming had called the others for a meeting. Belle wasn't sure if the others would come to help them, but Granny, the Seven Dwarves, the Blue Fairy and some of the others sat around the table and Baelfire stood near her chair.

"Papa, sit down before you wear a hole in the floor," Bae said, but Rumplestiltskin shook his head and kept pacing.

"What I don't get is why someone would want your dagger," Grumpy said.

"Whoever has the dagger controls the Dark One," Belle said.

"But the last time we saw the dagger was when he used the dagger to kill his father," Snow said.

"And his father disappeared," Charming said.

"But the dagger didn't," Bae said as Rumplestiltskin stopped pacing and looked at him.

"What do you mean, Dearie?" he asked and walked to his son.

"It didn't disappear with your father," he said and Rumplestiltskin gave him a puzzled look. "Do you remember lying on the ground after you stabbed him?"

"Yes, I was bleeding to death."

"You had the curse in your left hand…"

"How did you get ahold of it?" Grumpy interrupted.

"I picked the pouch he had on his belt while I was fighting to get hold of him," Rumplestiltskin said, glaring at him.

"As I was saying," Bae said. "You had the curse in your left hand and the dagger was in your right hand."

Rumplestiltskin thought for a few minutes as he replayed what happened and he remembered pulling the dagger out of his father just as the black smoke cleared. He could still feel his fingers wrapped around the handle and he sighed, lowering his head.

"I didn't want anything to happen to your dagger so I took it and hid it in my jacket. When you…when you were healed, I forgot I had it until we went to say goodbye to Emma."

"I remember you hugged her."

"Yeah, but I did something else," he said as Rumplestiltskin thought for a few seconds then his eyes went wide.

"Baelfire, tell me you didn't give her my dagger," he demanded and Baelfire looked at his feet. "Seven hells, you did."

"I thought it would be safer with her."

"You thought it would be safe with a woman who had her memories erased?!" he shouted then growled, spun around and started pacing again.

"Papa…," he said when Rumplestiltskin sighed, walked to him and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. He knew he had all right to be angry, but the sadness in Baelfire's eyes hurt him to the core.

"What do we do now?" Snow asked when the doors opened and a guard walked in, heading for Charming.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sire, but there's someone here to see you," he said and Charming frowned.

"Who is it?" Charming asked when three figures appeared behind the guard and Charming's eyes widened.

"That would be me," Regina said as they turned to look at her and Robin Hood and Roland was in Regina's arms.

"Mister Rumple!" Roland shouted as she let him down then he ran to Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin picked him up, hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked as Regina walked in the room and stood near the table.

"Someone sent word that he was in trouble," Regina said as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and he glared at her.

"I sent for him," Bae said as he pointed to Robin then glared at her. "Not you."

"I go where my husband goes," she said and smiled at the shocked looks on their faces.

"You married Regina?" Bae asked and Robin nodded his head.

"Can't fight true love," Regina said then looked at Charming and Snow White.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Grumpy grumbled.

"If you don't want my help," she said as she turned to go when Charming sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"We need all the help we can get," he said and Regina smiled, walked to the chair Rumplestiltskin was supposed to be sitting on and sat down. Robin stood near the chair as Rumplestiltskin started pacing again and Roland placed his head on his shoulder.

"So, why are we here?" Regina asked. Snow White explained while Regina looked at Rumplestiltskin and frowned. "Are you sure it was flying monkeys?"

"Yes," he said as Regina stood up and walked to him.

"Then that means…"

"Yes, Dearie, she sent them," he said and Regina felt ill.

"Who are you two talking about?" Snow asked.

"We're talking about the Wicked Witch of the West."

"But she lives in OZ," Granny said.

"How did she get here?" Grumpy asked.

"She might have crossed over when we came back," Charming said.

"And she wants the dagger to control him," Granny said then looked down her nose at Rumplestiltskin. "Or is there another reason why she's here?"

"What are you implying, Dearie?" he asked as he handed Roland to Regina, walked to the table and slammed his hands down.

"Well, you do have a rep for switching sides at a drop of a hat," Granny said then looked at the others. "Don't you think it's a little odd that those monkeys could just stroll into his castle and…?"

"They broke in!" he shouted then breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Stand down!" Charming shouted as he stood up and Rumplestiltskin growled, stood up straighter and Belle saw the hard look on his face and in his eyes.

"I knew this was a mistake," Rumplestiltskin growled when he stormed out of the room and Belle and Baelfire ran to catch up with him.

"I knew he hadn't changed. Once a villain…always a villain," Granny said and Regina glared at her.

"Shut up, you old flea bag," Regina said and Roland covered his mouth with his hands, softly giggling.

The wind made the sails of the Jolly Roger ripple as Killian Jones or Hook walked across the deck and the sunlight shimmered off the chrome hook where his left hand used to be. He wasn't sure why he had stayed after everyone was brought back to the Enchanted Forest, but something held him here. He was the only one he knew who could still travel between world. If he had the guts, he would set sail and go find…

"Emma," he said softly when he noticed someone was coming closer and he walked to the top of the gangplank, placing his hand on the wooden railing. Rumplestiltskin, Baelfire and Belle came closer when they stopped at the bottom of the gangplank and Hook looked at them. "Well, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"May we have permission to come on board, Captain?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"It depends on what you want."

"We have need of your ship," Bae said and Hook arched his eyebrows up.

"You do?"

"Please, we need your help," Belle said and he looked at the sad look in her eyes.

"Come on," Hook said then stood back and they went up the gangplank. He led them to some crates when they sat down and he looked at them. "So, why do you need my ship?"

"We're going to bring Emma and Henry home," Rumplestiltskin said.

"You can't. They were Regina's price for breaking the curse."

"That's true, but something had come up and we need the Savior," Rumplestiltskin said then told him about what happened at his castle and Hook frowned.

"Flying monkeys broke into your castle?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, seeing that I've never seen a flying monkey, aye, I don't," Hook said and Rumplestiltskin glared at him.

"He's telling the truth, Bae said and Hook sighed.

"If, and this is a big if, I let you use my ship, how are we going to find them? They could be anywhere."

"How did you find me, Papa?" Bae asked.

"I used a location spell," Rumplestiltskin said then looked at the leather wristband.

"Haven't you gotten that off yet?" Hook asked as he looked at the leather wristband and Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"We've tried everything we could think of to get it off," Belle said as she placed her hand on top of the leather wristband and Rumplestiltskin softly smiled at her. Hook noticed how they looked at each other when he sighed and stood up.

"I think I know a way," he said then walked away and they looked at each other.

"Why do I think he's going to get a sword?" Bae asked as Rumplestiltskin sighed and thought the same thing. A few minutes later Hook returned with someone none of them thought they would see again and Tinker Bell smiled at them.

"Hello," she said when she sat next to Rumplestiltskin and he looked at Hook with a puzzled look on his face.

"How long has she been here?" he asked.

"It's been a few weeks," Tinker Bell said then took hold of Rumplestiltskin's wrist and he flexed his fingers. "I can't believe he used this on his own son."

"I can," Rumplestiltskin sighed and she saw the sadness in his eyes. She gently twisted the leather wristband around his wrist when the leather wristband opened and slid off his wrist. Rumplestiltskin smiled when he hugged her and Tinker Bell giggled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as he stood up and flexed his fingers. Closing his eyes, he opened himself to the magic in the air when his eyes opened and he gasped. He felt like something had slammed into his back and he fell onto his knees.

"Papa!" Bae said as he knelt down beside him and Rumplestiltskin was on his hands and knees, gasping for air.

"It's…too…much," he gasped when Tinker Bell knelt next to him and slid the leather wristband back on his left wrist. The pain slowly ebbed away as he sat on the deck and Baelfire pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"What happened?" Belle demanded as she knelt next to Rumplestiltskin and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"He hasn't used magic for nearly a year. His body couldn't take it," Tinker Bell said as she held his hand and Rumplestiltskin looked at her.

"All magic comes with a price," he whispered and leaned against Baelfire.

"Yes," Tinker Bell sighed.

"Now what do we do?" Belle asked.

"Oh, stop all this whining," a voice said as they looked at Regina standing at the top of the gangplank and she glared at them. "Let's go find Emma and Henry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

New York City, New York

Emma hummed along with the song on the radio as she made breakfast for her and her Henry and licked some jam off her fingers. She still mentally kicked herself for almost giving him up for adoption when she was in prison, but she had gotten an early release just before he was born and decided to start over by moving to New York. She did admit being a single mother was hard, but she wasn't one to shy away from challenges. She also knew what it was like to be abandoned, seeing that her own parents had left her in a basket on the side of the road.

"_What kind of a monster would do something like that?" _she had often thought and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Ok, Kiddo, breakfast is ready," she called out as Henry came out of his room and sat down at the table. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah," he said as he sipped on his milk and she gave him a questioning look. "I did."

"Ok," she said then sat down and started eating. A few minutes later they finished eating as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher and Henry went into his room to get his backpack. Emma walked to the wooden stand where the umbrellas were stored when she picked up a long, black umbrella then looked at the black wood cane with the gold handle. She wasn't sure where Henry had gotten the black wood cane, but he insisted on keeping it and she noticed how the gold handle seemed to shimmer in the light.

Whoever it belonged to must have had money to own a gold handled cane and she wondered who it belonged to. She reached out and placed her hand on one end of the gold handle when a purple light moved over her hand then up her arm and she gasped.

"Mom, you ok?" Henry asked when he ran to her and placed his hand on the other end of the gold handle. The purple light moved over his hand then up his arm and his eyes widened as something moved through his mind. A few seconds later they let go of the gold handle as Emma lifted the black wood cane out of the wooden stand and looked at the gold handle.

"Gold," she whispered then frowned and pressed her lips together. "No, that's not right."

"Yes, it is," Henry said and she looked at him. "His name was Gold."

"No, it was something else," Emma said then thought for a few seconds. "His name was..."

A knock on the door broke her train of thought as she walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Her heart slammed in her chest when she unchained the lock on the door then opened the door, looking at the man standing in the hallway.

He was wearing a black Armani suit with a maroon shirt and a maroon pocket handkerchief tucked in the jacket breast pocket, a dusty purple tie with gold swirls, black shoes and socks and a black coat.

"Hello, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with his hands folded in front of him and he softly smiled. Regina had used a location spell to locate Emma and Henry and, after Hook used the magic bean to bring them to New York, they voted that Rumplestiltskin would be the one to go see them. It didn't take long for Regina to pinpoint where Emma lived and Rumplestiltskin used his charm on the security guard downstairs to allow him to come up to her apartment.

"Rumplestiltskin," she said in a cool tone and he pressed his lips together.

"_How did she know my name?" _he thought when Henry appeared next to Emma and smiled at him.

"Hi, Grandpa," he said and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart leap in his chest.

"_He remembers, too?"_ he thought and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Are you coming in or do I close the door?" Emma asked as he walked by her and looked at the apartment. It was a living room/kitchen combination and was nicely decorated and he noticed the two doors that led to the bedrooms. He walked to the center of the room when he turned and she folded her arms over her chest, giving him a cold look. "Right, what's going on?"

"Didn't Regina break the curse?" Henry asked.

"Yes, she did," Rumplestiltskin said. "When did you first start remembering things?"

"It was just a few seconds ago," Emma said as she looked at the black wood cane and he looked at it as well. "Right after we touched that."

"Give me my cane," he said and Emma gave him the black wood cane. He looked at the gold handle as the last bits of purple light shimmered on the gold handle and he sighed. "I thought so."

"What?" Emma asked, walking closer and looked at the black wood cane.

"I had enchanted this cane a long time ago. I didn't want to forget everything when the curse was first cast so I put a memory spell on it," he said. "That's why I was never without it. Once I remembered everything, I used it as a prop."

"So when we touched it, we remembered," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin smiled at his grandson.

"Yes."

"Ok, if that's true. What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Emma asked.

"If you'll make me some coffee, Dearie, I'll tell you," Rumplestiltskin said as he thumped the black wood cane on the floor and placed his hands on the gold handle.

Hook had anchored the Jolly Roger in an unused section of the dock as he stood at the top of the gangplank and the wind blew through his black hair.

"Do you think he can do it?" Baelfire asked. He knew that Hook and Emma had started a relationship when she had thought Baelfire had died and Hook sighed, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Aye, I think so," he said then looked at Baelfire. "If she does come with us, are you going to start over with her?"

"I want to," Bae said then looked at the man who was like a father to him at one time. "Do you still want her?"

"Aye," Hook said then sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see which one she picks."

"Yeah, but only if…," Bae said when he saw Henry running down the dock and was heading for the Jolly Roger. His heart pounding, Baelfire ran down the gangplank when he headed for Henry and they hugged each other. He never thought he would hold his son again as tears rolled down his face and Henry smiled up at him.

"Hi, Dad," he said and Baelfire ruffled his hair.

"Where is…?" he asked when he saw Emma and Rumplestiltskin coming toward them and he wondered why Rumplestiltskin was using his cane. He seemed to be limping a bit when they stopped in front of him and Baelfire frowned. "Are you ok, Papa?"

"What?" he asked then looked down at the black wood cane, placed it over his shoulder and crossed one ankle over the other. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Hello, Neal," Emma said as she walked closer and Baelfire coughed, giving her a shy look.

"I've gone back to using Baelfire," he said and she nodded her head.

"Shall we be going?" Rumplestiltskin asked as they headed down the dock and Rumplestiltskin twirled the black wood cane in small circles.

"Ok, how did you find us?" Emma asked after the Jolly Roger set sail and Hook gave her a small smile. He wanted so much to kiss her, but knew that Rumplestiltskin or Baelfire would deck him and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's simple," a voice said when Emma turned around and saw Regina standing near one of the cannons. "I told them."

"And how did you know where we were?"

"I used a location spell," Regina said when Henry, who was talking with Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin, ran to Regina and hugged her. "Hello, Darling."

"This doesn't change anything," Emma said, glaring at her.

"Yes, I know," she said as she walked to Emma and sighed. "He's yours."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Emma said and Regina smiled.

"Let's go for a walk around the deck and I'll tell you," she said as they started walking and Regina told her all about Robin and Roland. Emma's eyes widened then she smiled and Regina smiled back.

The wind moved the sails while Rumplestiltskin stood by the railing and looked out at the water. He didn't hear Emma walk up beside him when he glanced at her and tilted his head to one side.

"Was Pan really your father?" she finally asked.

"Yes," he said, folding his hands in front of him.

"So you were setting us up."

"No."

"But you…," she said when he gently turned her to him and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It is true that he was my father, but I could never hurt Henry…even if he wasn't my grandson. You have to understand, Miss Swan, I have been fighting prophecies for a very long time. I told you what that seer saw. Her prophecy was I was supposed to die. I changed that."

"And you paid the price for it," she said, looking at his leg.

"Yes, the other prophecy was a boy was to be my undoing. I don't know where she got that drawing of Henry, and I did vow to kill him, but watching him grow day after day changed how I felt. I couldn't do it."

"That's why you helped rescue him."

"Yes," he said with sad eyes. He knew she could tell when someone was lying and she smiled.

"Not sure when it happened, but I think you've become a good guy," she said and his eyes widened.

"I have not," he said then shrugged and she laughed. He watched her walk away when he turned to look at the water and the wind blew softly through his hair.

The soft sound of wood creaking filled the small room as Belle and Rumplestiltskin snuggled on the small bunk and she pulled the blanket up. Tinker Bell had removed the leather wristband, but nothing had happened and Belle gently stroked his left wrist.

"I still don't understand why I can't use magic," Rumplestiltskin sighed and flexed his fingers.

"I talked it over with Emma and…"

"You told her?" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I…um…Did I do it again?" she asked with a frown and he sighed, pulling her closer so her head was under his chin.

"Well, at least this time, Dearie, you talked to someone I trust," he said and she laughed. "So, what did she say?"

"She said you need magic therapy," she said and he frowned, scrunching his nose.

"And what, exactly, is magic therapy?"

"She said it's like something someone would do if they had badly injured themselves," she said and looked at him. "Like when you hurt your leg. You couldn't walk on it right away, could you?"

"After all the pulling, twisting and splinting, no, I couldn't," he said as she thought about him smashing his leg with a hammer and she gently rubbed his right leg with hers, A small shiver moved through him as he smiled and half closed his eyes.

"Well, she said what you should do is try using just a tiny bit of magic at first."

"That does sound like a good idea," he said then sighed and rubbed his chin on her hair. "I'm just worried that it will come back."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about my crocodile skin," he said as she stroked a finger along his collarbone and his skin tingled.

"You had it when we first met," she said and stroked the side of his neck.

"It grew thicker and harder after you left," he said then sighed. "And my heart grew darker."

"I'm sorry," she said as her hand slid down and pressed it against the spot over his heart.

"That was a long time ago, Dearie," he said as he held her and she closed her eyes. The gentle rocking of the ship lured him into sleep as he slowly closed his eyes and smiled, drifting off into darkness.

Rumplestiltskin was surprised to find that Regina used her magic to repair his castle as he sat at the head of the dining table and Emma sat to his right.

"Let me see," Rumplestiltskin said when Emma placed the shoebox on the dining table and he looked at the shoebox. She did admit finding a silver blade dagger with RUMPLESTILTSKIN etched on it in her purse frightened her, but something prevented her from getting rid of it. She ended up placing the dagger in a shoebox then placed the shoebox in the closet. When Rumplestiltskin explained what was going on, she and Henry had gone to pack a few things and she had taken the shoebox with her.

"It's a good thing I didn't chuck it in the trash after finding it in my purse," she said and he gave her an angry look.

"Yes, it was," he said then opened the shoebox and removed the dagger. The light shimmered on the silver blade as he tightened his fingers around the handle and his stomach grew into a big knot. His mind replayed the last time he held the dagger in his hand as Emma saw the dagger shaking and she placed her hand on top of his wrist.

"He's gone," she whispered as he looked at her and sighed, placing the dagger back in the shoebox.

"We never saw the body," he whispered then was surprised when she got up, walked closer then hugged him and he slid his arms around her. She moved back as they looked at each other and he softly smiled at her.

"Bae is right. You have changed."

"For the better?" he asked.

"Not sure yet," she said and he giggled as she walked back to the high back chair and sat down. "So, what do we do now?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," he said as he walked to the spinning wheel and spun the wheel with his hand. He was glad that it wasn't damaged after the flying monkeys broke into his castle and he sat down. He looked at the straw on the floor when he picked some straw up and held the straw in his hand.

"You know, I've never seen you do it," she said and he gave her a puzzled look. "I mean, I've never seen anyone spin straw into gold."

"Watch and learn, Dearie," he said when he moved the spinning wheel then took hold of the thin strands of straw and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind as he felt the magic flowing through him and he remembered to tap into just a fraction of it. Emma stood behind him as the spinning wheel moved and his fingers gentle fed the thin strands of straw into the spinning wheel. The straw seemed to glow as it moved around the spinning wheel then came out the other end and he opened his eyes.

"Easy," she said when he began to lean to the right and with a small grunt they slowly slid to the floor after she caught him. She held him as he leaned against her and placed his head on her shoulder. He felt a little dizzy and tired as he sighed and looked at her with a small smile on his face. "I think you over did it with the magic."

"I think you're right," he said as she helped him to his feet then Emma picked up a thin strand of straw and it sparkled in her hands.

"You did it," she said with a grin as she showed him the thin stand of gold and he giggled.

"He did what?" Henry said as he and Belle came in the room and Belle noticed Rumplestiltskin was swaying side to side.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she came closer and slid her arm around his waist.

"I'm a little tired," he said while she sat him down and he leaned against her.

"He spun straw into gold," Emma said as Henry came closer and stood next to her.

"Cool!" Henry said with a smile.

"You used magic?" Belle asked as she looked at Rumplestiltskin with a slightly angry look in her eyes and he sighed, nodding his head.

"Don't be angry with him," Emma said. "I asked him to show me how he uses magic to spin straw into gold. I guess he used too much."

"I don't understand. Why shouldn't he be able to use magic?" Henry asked.

"When Tinker Bell removed the bloody wristband…," Rumplestiltskin said then coughed at the look Belle gave him and sighed. "When she took it off, I found out that using too much magic makes me ill."

"So you can't use magic at all?"

"He can, but only a little at a time," Belle said.

"Where's your dad?" Emma asked when Baelfire, Snow White and Charming came in the room and Snow White carried a basket in her hands.

"Oh…," Snow said as she held a hand to her mouth and Charming smiled.

"You're really here," Charming said as Emma walked to them and hugged Charming. Snow White placed the basket on the floor when she hugged Emma and Emma felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Henry ran over as he hugged Charming then Snow White and Rumplestiltskin smiled at Belle. She smiled back as she sat down next to him and he held her to his side. Seeing his family together in one place made any ill feeling he had vanish and he gently kissed Belle's lips.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: When I watched Witch Hunt, I was floored when I saw they had the flying monkey nearly take Roland because I wrote this before I saw the episode. And I know now that her eyes are blue not green._

Chapter Ten

Emma held Rose in her arms as she played with Rose's tiny fingers and Snow White sat next to her. Henry and Baelfire were talking at the dining table while Belle moved the cart with a tray with food and a tea pot on top and Rumplestiltskin sat at the head of the dining table with his feet on the table. Belle glared at him as he giggled then sat up and she placed the tray on the table.

"Tea's ready," Belle said as they came to the dining table and sat down. Emma placed Rose in the basket when she picked up one of the sandwiches off the tray and nibbled on the ham and cheese sandwich.

"Where's the dagger?" Charming asked.

"It's in here," Rumplestiltskin said as he pointed with his hand at the shoebox and Baelfire slid the shoebox to Charming. Charming opened the lid when he removed the dagger and held the dagger in his right hand.

"Why didn't it vanish with your father?" Snow asked and Rumplestiltskin sipped on the tea in the chipped, china cup.

"I pulled it out," he said then placed the chipped, china cup on the table.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because it's my dagger, Dearie," he said and pressed his fingers together.

"Would it have vanished if you had...If you had died?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry, it would."

"And the Wicked Witch wants it so she can control you," Charming said and Rumplestiltskin saw the doubt in his eyes.

"Having doubts, Dearie?"

"I have a few."

"Charming," Snow said with a shocked look on her face.

"It's alright," Rumplestiltskin said, holding his hand up. "If you must know, she and I do have a history."

"You used to work together?" Charming asked.

"No," Rumplestiltskin said with a shake of his head. "We had a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Emma asked.

"She came to me and asked if I would make a love potion for her."

"Who did she want to make fall in love with her?" Belle asked.

"Well, she lived in OZ, Darling. Who do you think it was?" he asked with a smile.

"She wanted the Wizard to fall in love with her," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head.

"And what would she give you if you gave her the potion?" Snow asked.

"It was simple, really," he said and sat up in the high back chair. "She would give me her sister's silver slippers."

"I thought they were ruby slippers," Emma said.

"That's only in the movie, Mom. In the story, the slippers were silver," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head.

"What did you want with silver slippers?" Bae asked.

"They weren't for me," Rumplestiltskin said. "They were for Regina."

"What?" Emma asked.

"She had heard about the slippers and wanted them."

"So she came to see you," Belle said.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile.

"What did she have to give you in return for the slippers?" Charming asked.

"She would leave me alone," he said then sighed. "Guess that was a fool's dream."

"So that's why Regina was concerned when she found out about the attack on your castle," Charming said and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head.

"How did you get the slippers?" Belle asked.

"It's simple really," he said with a small giggle. "I snuck into Regina's bedroom, borrowed a pair of her slippers and turned them into a duplicate version."

"That was sneaky," Charming said.

"But why does the Witch want your dagger?" Emma asked.

"She blames me for what happened when she tried to use the potion," Rumplestiltskin said then took another sip of tea. "A potion like that is very sensitive. If the user's emotions are too high, the potion pinpoints on the emotions that are highest and…"

"The potion changes into something else?" Belle asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "You see, Dearies, she was always the jealous type. If someone had something she wanted, or they liked or loved someone she did, the jealousy bubbled to the surface and she acted on her jealous natures. The day she went to use the potion was around the time Regina was visiting OZ and the Witch saw Regina at a ball the Wizard held to celebrate the first day of Spring. She saw the Wizard chatting with Regina and seeing both of them laughing and playfully flirting caused her jealousy to over flow. Not only that, but she saw that Regina was wearing the silver slippers."

"But they weren't the real slippers," Snow said.

"It didn't matter, Dearie."

"She must have been really ticked off," Emma said.

"Yes, she was. And in her rage, she shattered the vial with the potion. When she did that…"

"She turned green and ugly?" Henry asked.

"It is true her eyes, nails and skin turned green, but she was still beautiful."

"Then what did she do?" Emma asked.

"She attacked Regina, but the Wizard stopped her. Before she left, the Witch vowed to get even with not only her, but me."

"How do you know all this?" Charming asked.

"The Witch came and told me," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed. "Then she slapped me."

""I would have kicked you in the…," Emma said then stopped when Baelfire nudged at her and they looked at Henry. He just smiled at them and Emma rolled her eyes.

"What worries me is, if she couldn't get hold of the dagger, would she go after Regina?" Snow said and Rumplestiltskin sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

Robin Hood watched Regina as she paced back and forth and her eyes flared with anger. She knew there were people who didn't like her or Rumplestiltskin, but what was coming was more dangerous than the two of them combined. She had told Robin about the Wicked Witch and told him that she would leave so he and Roland wouldn't be in danger.

"Don't be silly, Reg," he had said and she was beginning to like his nickname for her. "You're my wife."

"But you and Roland are in danger," she had told him.

"I can protect him…and you."

"I can protect myself," she said then kissed him.

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

"You don't know the Witch," she had said then started pacing. He sharpened his dagger when he noticed Roland was missing and frowned.

"Reg, where is Roland?" he asked as she stopped pacing and looked around, trying to find her step-son.

"I don't know," she said when she headed for the trees and Robin got off the log he was sitting on and followed her.

Roland knew he shouldn't go into the forest without his papa or his new mama as he walked by the trees and giggled. He loved playing hiding games with them or the other men and could find Little John in matter of seconds. The big man always stood behind a thin tree and would act surprised when Roland found him. Roland searched the leaf litter for bugs or pretty leaves so he could show Regina when he heard a screeching sound and stood still. He looked around as he tried not to cry when something screeched above him and he slowly looked up.

"Oh," he said with wide eyes as several, green fur monkeys with green feather wings sat on the branches above him and he smiled. Suddenly the flying monkeys jumped to the ground as they surrounded him and Roland backed up toward the tree, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Where is he?" Regina asked as they ran by the trees when a loud scream filled the air and they ran faster. A few minutes later they found Roland with his back pressed against a tree and the flying monkeys screeched, moving toward him. "Roland!"

"Mama…Papa…help me!" he screamed when the flying monkeys turned and screeched and hissed at them.

"Leave my son alone!" Regina said when a blue light floated around her hands and she launched fire balls at the flying monkeys. The flying monkeys screeched then flew into the air as she fired more fire balls at them and Robin ran to Roland, picking him up. He ran as Regina watched him then fired a few more fire balls then ran to catch up with them. The flying monkeys followed them as the flying monkeys soared by the trees then stopped when arrows sailed through the air and several flying monkeys fell dead to the ground with arrows sticking out of their chests.

"Hurry," Little John shouted as they ran to the men when the flying monkeys flew away and Robin held Roland in his arms. Roland was sobbing as he looked at Regina and she sighed, turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked as she turned and he walked to her, giving her a hurt look.

"I'm sorry," she said when he pulled her into a one arm hug and kissed her lips.

"Don't be," he said as she sighed then an angry looked came over her face and she growled.

"Let's go," she said as she headed for the trees and Robin walked behind her.

"Where are we going?" he asked and adjusted his hold on Roland.

"Rumplestiltskin's castle," she said and stormed down the dirt path.

Rumplestiltskin held the dagger in his hands as he sat with his feet on the dining table and the light shimmered off the silver blade. The others were discussing what they were going to do about the Wicked Witch, but he barely listened and moved his fingers over the silver blade. RUMPLESTILTSKIN was etched in a scrolling script across the silver blade as he thought back to when he first saw his name appearing and how his heart thumped hard and fast in his chest. He wasn't sure what he had done, but the power filling him made him feeling like he could conquer the world.

"_You were a fool,"_ he thought when the large doors burst open and Regina, Robin Hood, Roland and Robin's men stormed in the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rumplestiltskin demanded when he placed the dagger on the table and Regina walked to him. He saw the anger in her eyes as he frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Green monkeys tried to hurt me," Roland said as he ran to Rumplestiltskin and wrapped his arms around his knees. Rumplestiltskin picked him up when Roland wrapped his arms around his neck and placed his head on his shoulder.

"No tears, Dearie," he said and gently rubbed his back. "You're safe now."

"You were attacked by green monkeys?" Snow asked as she walked closer and Regina nodded.

"Then she did come after you," Charming said as Rumplestiltskin sat down and placed Roland on his lap.

"This is your fault," Regina said as she glared at Rumplestiltskin and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't the one who was flirting," he said, wagging a finger at her.

"You made the potion!"

"Yes, I did, but I warned her about what would happen if she let her emotions run amok."

"Look," Robin said as he walked closer then stood by the high back chair and stroked the top of Roland's head. "We can go back and forth all day. The truth of the matter is she's after the both of you."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Regina asked.

"We could hide them," Belle said.

"And where do you suggest we hide?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"We could take you back to the other world," Henry said and he gave Henry a shocked look.

"I am not leaving my son or husband," Regina said and Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle.

"And I'm not leaving Belle or my family," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Then what do we do?" Snow asked.

"It's simple," Rumplestiltskin said as he stood up with Roland in his arms. "We give her what she wants."

"No," Belle gasped.

"We're not giving her your dagger," Bae said.

"I wasn't talking about the dagger," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed and walked to Regina, handing Roland to her. "I'm talking about me."

The stars twinkled in the dark sky as Rumplestiltskin walked by the trees and was wearing a black shirt with shiny black scales and frayed cuffs and the shirt was open at the top. He was also wearing a silver/gray scaled vest that was closed by griffon head or eagle head claps. The black leather coat had large cuffs with large silver buttons and the high collar draped over his shoulders and down the front of the coat in a large crocodile scale pattern. The last thing he wore was a black leather pirate boots and the black leather pirate boots came up to the top of his knees. He had said his good-byes and had given Belle an enchanted mirror so she could watch over him and he folded his arms over his stomach.

"_All you have to do is say my name and I'll appear in the glass," he said as he showed her how the enchanted mirror worked and she held the enchanted mirror to her chest._

"_I still don't see why you have to do this," Belle said with tears in her eyes. "There has to be another way."_

"_No," he said as he held her and she placed her head on his shoulder. "I have to do this."_

"_But…but the others will think…"_

"_I don't care what the others think," he growled then moved her back to look deeply into her eyes. "Only what you think."_

"_I think you're making a mistake."_

"_If I am then you can tease me for all of eternity," he said and she gave him a sad smile._

"_Come back to me," she said and he kissed her lips then held her head in his hands._

"_Always," he whispered, giving her a smile._

The air was cool as he walked by the trees when he stopped and listened to the forest. The wind blew through the trees while small creatures skittered through the leaf litter and an owl hooted somewhere in the dark. His heart thumped in his chest as he sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Where are you?!" he called out. "Answer me!"

"There is no need to shout," a female's voice said as a fire erupted in the fire circle in front of him and he looked at the woman standing on the other side of the fire circle. She was dressed in a dark green gown with matching shoes and a dark green witch's hat was arched to one side on her head. Her hair was blonde, but her eyes were an icy blue or green color. Even with green skin, he admitted she was pretty and the Wicked Witch gave him a smile. "Hello, Darling."

"I'm not your darling," he growled when something pushed at his legs and he looked down to see green fur monkeys with green feather wings on their backs. "Call off your "pets" before I turn them into fur rugs."

"Still the same old Dark One," she said as she walked around the fire circle and stood in front of him. "Where is your dagger?"

"You're not getting it," he said and she glared at him.

"Give me the dagger or I will destroy everyone you love."

"No need to get angry, Dearie," he said and folded his arms over his chest.

"Give me the dagger!"

"I've got something better in mind."

"I'm listening."

"I'm yours," he said and her eyes widened.

"You…you're mine?"

"Yes, leave my family alone and I'll go with you…willingly."

"This is a trick."

"No tricks," he said and she walked around him. He felt like a prized bull being inspected at market when she moved back and smiled.

"Come," she said as the fire died and a green smoke floated around them. Sighing, he followed her into the green smoke as the flying monkeys scampered around them and the green smoke grew thicker. When the green smoke cleared, they had vanished and the clouds moved slowly across the moon.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Bunfin is a character I created. He is a former flying squirrel monkey who the Wicked Witch had taken as a pet after she had destroyed his troop. She had torn his wings off after he had accidentally pulled her hair and he treats Rumple as a friend and alpha male. But what is going on with the dagger and how will it affect Rumple? Also, again, I hadn't seen any new episodes when I wrote this so I had no idea she's be in Regina's castle._

Chapter Eleven

The torches in iron holder started burning as the green smoke filled the room then the Wicked Witch walked out of the green smoke and the flying monkeys followed her. Rumplestiltskin finally walked out of the green smoke when the Wicked Witch waved her hand and the green smoke vanished. He looked around when he frowned and blinked his eyes a few times.

"This is Regina's castle," he said as she walked to the throne and sat down.

"Yes," she said and crossed her legs.

"Why didn't we go to OZ?" he asked.

"We will once I've dealt with Regina."

"You must be really sure of yourself," he said and she glared at him.

"Are you being smart with me?" she growled and held tightly onto the arms of the throne.

"No," he said as he giggled and placed his hand over his heart. He started walking around the room as she watched him when he picked up a crystal ball from a gold stand and tossed crystal ball into the air, catching it. "I'm just saying she isn't easy to get rid of."

"I can handle her," she said when he smiled and looked at the crystal ball.

"Can you, Dearie?" he asked then spun to face her. Her eyes widened when the crystal ball came flying toward her and she waved her hand, making the crystal ball vanish in a puff of green smoke.

"How dare you!" she growled then got up and stormed toward her. She went to slap his face, but he vanished in a puff of purple smoke and reappeared near the throne.

"Over here," he said as she turned and he waved.

"You think this is a joke?" she shouted as she stormed to him and he vanished again, reappearing behind her. She gasped as he pinned her arms behind her then placed his chin on her shoulder and giggled.

"This is nothing compared to what Regina would do to you. She would tear your heart out and crush it before you could blink," he whispered then let her go, pushing her away from him. She gasped when she stormed to him as they locked eyes and she balled her hands into fists.

"Come," she growled as she stormed to the door to the left and the door opened. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin followed her out of the room and the door closed behind them.

"He's good," Emma said, looking at the enchanted mirror.

"I hope he's careful. She doesn't look like someone you mess with," Snow said.

"Neither is Rumple," Belle said as she watched his image moving down the hallway and sat back in the chair. She silently prayed that he would remember to limit his use of magic and she sighed, looking at the enchanted mirror.

The door opened as the Wicked Witch led Rumplestiltskin into a small room with stone walls, floor and ceiling and a wooden cot was at the back of the room. Next to the wooden bed was a small wooden table and a pewter candlestick sat on the wooden table. A wooden stand had a pitcher and bowl on top and a small, barred window was above the stand.

"_Now I know how Belle felt," _he thought when he walked to the wooden cot and sat down.

"You're expecting me to sleep in here?" he asked, lightly bouncing on the wooden cot.

"Yes," she said as the Wicked Witch left the room and slammed the door behind her. He heard the lock slide into place then the sounds of heels clicking on stone and he went to lie down on the wooden cot.

"She put him in a dungeon," Belle said softly.

"He'll be fine," Emma said as she rubbed Belle's shoulder and Belle nodded her head. She moved her hand over the enchanted mirror as a blue mist floated over the scene and tears dribbled down her cheeks.

Sleep didn't come as Rumplestiltskin looked at the stone ceiling and placed his right hand on his chest. His heart felt heavy as he brought Belle's face into his mind and pressed his lips together. He pictured them in their bed with her lying next to him and she was looking at him with her head in her hand.

"Belle," he sighed when a loud screeching sound came from behind the door and he slowly sat up. The screeching and hissing sound grew louder when he got up and headed for the door. The door was wood with iron hinges and an iron door handle and a small window was cut into the door. He tried the door handle, but the door was locked and he closed his eyes. A purple light sparkled around his hand when he heard the soft sound of the lock scraping back then a dizzy feeling made him place his forehead against the door. He had felt dizzy after teasing the Wicked Witch and nearly tripped over his feet on the way down to the dungeon.

"Seven hells," he muttered then opened the door and looked out. He slid into the hallway as the screeching and hissing came closer when he stood in the center of the hallway and something came around the corner. Several, green fur monkeys with green feather wings charged down the hallway with a smaller, green fur monkey running for its life and Rumplestiltskin noticed that the little monkey's wings were missing. Growling, he summoned some magic as a fireball floated above his palm and he tossed the fireball at the flying monkeys. The fireball hit the floor in front of the flying monkeys as they screeched then ran the other way and Rumplestiltskin slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor. He watched as the small monkey sat across from him and he realized that it looked like a squirrel monkey. The others looked like large baboons with red eyes and a triple row of sharp fangs and each had long, sharp claws.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you," he whispered as the small monkey moved closer and sniffed his feet. He didn't move as the small monkey moved along his legs then sat on his lap and looked at him, tilting its head side to side. He noticed the gold collar around the small monkey's neck and a gold name tag swung side to side from the small monkey tilting its head. "Hold still."

The small monkey sat still as he touched the gold name tag and saw BUNFIN etched in a scrolling script.

"Your name is Bunfin?"

The small monkey made little noises as it nodded its head and Rumplestiltskin smiled. With a small grunt, he stood up with Bunfin in his arms and staggered to the doorway. He closed the door when he walked to the wooden cot and sat down. He slid down onto his back when he closed his eyes and the small monkey sat on his stomach, watching him. He felt the small monkey moving up to his chest then moving around three times and settled at the center of his chest. He was too tired to move as he sighed and Bunfin placed its head on top of its paws, closed its eyes and they both drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight lit up the cell as Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes and looked at the stone wall. Bunfin was curled up under his chin as he reached up and stroked the top of the small monkey's head. He listened to the silence when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the stone and the lock of the door slid back. He closed his eyes when the door opened and the Wicked Witch came in the cell, the flying monkeys standing on either side of her.

"Get up," she said when he sighed then carefully rolled over onto his back and looked at her. "I said…"

"Yes," he said when he sat up and placed his hands on the edge of the wooden cot. With a small grunt, he stood up then walked to her and she scanned him with her eyes. She was startled when she saw the small monkey sitting on his right shoulder as she glared at the small monkey and folded her arms across her chest.

"Where did that come from?" she demanded as he looked at Bunfin and reached up, scratched the back of the small monkey's head.

"I found him out in the hall," he said then looked down at the flying monkeys. Three of them had singed fur as he smiled and looked at the Wicked Witch.

"How did you get out?"

"It's simple, Dearie," he said with a grin. "I unlocked the door."

"Get rid of it," she growled when two of the flying monkeys flew in the air and Rumplestiltskin reached up, removed the small monkey from his shoulder and held it protectively against his chest.

"Call them off before I use them to make slippers," he growled.

"Are you challenging me?" she asked then walked closer. "Remember, Dark One, I am the one in control. One false move and your love ones will suffer."

Sighing, he stroked the small monkey's back as she smiled and turned, heading for the door.

"Come," she said then left the cell and the flying monkeys followed her. He looked down at Bunfin then left the cell and headed down the hallway.

"What is this?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he looked at the burnt food on the plate in front of him and the Wicked Witch sipped on the tea in a china cup.

"That is breakfast," she said as he picked up the china cup and sipped on the weak tea.

"Did one of the monkeys make it?"

"No, I did," she growled and he sighed, nibbling on the charred bacon. "I'm still not convinced that you are here willingly so I have decided to test you."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked when Bunfin hopped off the top of the high back chair and landed in his lap.

"You'll see," she said as she smiled over the china cup and he sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

The wind blew through the trees as the leaves gently rocked back and forth and the clouds rolled slowly across the sky. The dirt road wound through the trees when it went down into a low valley and a small village rested at the center of the valley. The houses and buildings were made of white and tan wood with thatch roof tops and a stone well was at the center of the village. The villagers were going about their business as a green mist appeared on the hill at the far end of the valley and the Wicked Witch stood at the edge of the hill.

"This will do," she said when she turned and looked at Rumplestiltskin. He had his hands folded in front of him and Bunfin sat on his right shoulder. "Come here."

Sighing, Rumplestiltskin slowly walked to her when he looked at the valley and the village spreading out before him and arched his eyebrows up.

"Very nice," he said.

"Here's what I want you to do," she said as she looked at the village and smiled. "Burn the village to the ground."

"As you wish," he said then closed his eyes and opened his mind. He felt the power and magic move through him when large fireballs erupted from his hands The Wicked Witch smiled as the fireballs soared through the air then the village exploded in flames and black smoke curled upward.

"Excellent," she said as she waved her hands and the green smoke enveloped them.

"I don't believe it!" Charming said as they looked at the enchanted mirror and slammed his hands on the dining table. "He killed them!"

"No," Snow whispered.

"I don't believe it," Emma said.

"Well, what do you expect?" Regina asked.

"Look," Snow said as she looked at the enchanted mirror and frowned. They watched as a purple smoke appeared on the top of the hill then faded and there stood the villagers and their livestock.

"Wait, what's going on?" Charming asked.

"It's simple really," Belle said. "I recognize that village. Their elder came to see Rumple a few weeks ago and wanted to make a deal with him."

"What sort of deal?" Snow asked.

"The village was being plagued with vermin, termites and wood lice. The elder asked Rumple to help them get rid of the plague and would give him fleece and straw as payment. He refused."

"Why?" Charming asked and Belle looked at Baelfire, Emma and Henry.

"You better tell them," Emma said.

"We found out that my papa can't use his magic," Bae said.

"He just did," Charming said.

"Yes, and I'm amazed he's still on his feet," Emma said then sighed. "You see, he hasn't used magic because of the leather wristband Pan placed on him. We found out that Tinker Bell was able to remove it, but, seeing it's been a year since he had used magic, he got ill if he tried even a simple spell. So he decided to only use a little magic at a time."

"He can't use magic," Regina said with a small smile and Baelfire glared at her.

"Don't get any ideas," Bae growled.

"What would happen if he keeps doing things like what we just saw?" Snow asked.

"I don't know," Belle sighed as she looked at the enchanted mirror, but no one noticed the dagger sitting in the shoebox in the china cabinet. The silver blade was sparkling in a purple light and the scrolled lettering of his names rippled. Slowly the first five letters faded as the purple light vanished and gray smoke floated off the blade.

The green fog faded as the Wicked Witch walked to the throne then sat down and crossed her legs. She looked at Rumplestiltskin as he stood with his hands folded in front of him and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Come here," she said, wiggling her fingers at him, but he didn't move and she growled. "I said…"

Bunfin screeched while Rumplestiltskin went onto his knees then fell onto his stomach and the Wicked Witch got up, running to him. She knelt down when she gently rolled him onto his back and the small monkey sat next to his head, making soft noises.

"Wake up!" she shouted while shaking Rumplestiltskin, but his eyes stayed close and she placed her hand on his chest. His skin felt cool and his chest rose and fell, but he stayed unconscious and she looked at the flying monkeys. She knew they weren't strong enough to pick him up as she slid her arms under him and lifted him off the floor. She quickly left the room as the flying monkeys and Bunfin followed her and the door closed silently behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: That is not a typo. Roland says "purpie" instead of "purple."_

Chapter Twelve

"_I don't get sick, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said while Belle looked at him and smiled when he sneezed._

"_Are you sure?" she teased and he used a handkerchief to wipe his nose._

"_Yes," he said then sneezed again and glared when she giggled._

"Belle?" he whispered, slowly waking up.

"Drink this," someone said then parted his lips with the edge of the wooden bowl and he sipped on the sour tasting water. He coughed then moaned as he felt his head being lowered and slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a soft mattress in a room with cream color walls and a light green canopy was over his head. He felt weak and tired as he sighed and looked at the Wicked Witch sitting next to him. Bunfin was curled against his left hip and he gently scratched the top of the small monkey's head. "Why didn't you tell me you were ill?"

"I'm not," he said as he tried to sit up, but the dizziness moving through his head made him moan and fall back against the pillows.

"You have been unconscious for three days," she said and his heart thumped in his chest.

"I'm just tired," he said then closed his eyes and the darkness claimed him. The Wicked Witch looked at him when she got up then walked out of the room and the door closed behind her.

Belle looked at the enchanted mirror as she watched Rumplestiltskin sleeping and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't know why he had been sleeping for the last three days, but she was concerned about the waxy look to his skin and the ragged movement of his chest as he breathed.

"Rumple," she whispered then waved her hand over the enchanted mirror and watched the blue mist swirling in soft circles.

"_Drink this," Belle said as he shook his head and coughed. He felt tired and ill and she sweetly brushed the hair from his eyes. "Stop acting like a child."_

"_I'm not," he croaked and folded his arms over his chest. He wondered why she was smiling at him pouting as he sniffed and she stroked his cheek._

"_Please?" she asked as he sighed then rolled his eyes and she helped him drink the medicine. He had instructed her in how to make it and he did admit her using some honey made it taste better._

Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes when he looked at the canopy over his head when he sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He had forgotten the time he had been caught out in the rain and Belle had taken care of him when he caught a cold. He never got sick since becoming the Dark One and he admitted that he liked her taking care of him. He wish she was here now as his heart thumped in his ears and a hallow feeling expanded in his chest.

Sighing, he moved the bedding back when he slowly sat up and sat against the pillows. His head ached as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. He noticed that he was wearing a white fleece nightshirt that buttoned in the front and it was open, exposing his chest. He buttoned the buttons when he felt something sit on his stomach and looked to see the small monkey looking back at him. He held his arms out as the small monkey scampered up to his chest and he held the small monkey against him.

The door opened while Rumplestiltskin walked in the room and Bunfin sat on his left shoulder. He found she had supplied him with fresh clothes and boots and he was wearing a mint green shirt with puffy sleeves and was opened at the neck, a dark green leather vest, a dark green leather waistcoat, dark green leather trousers and black leather boots. The Wicked Witch smiled at him when she stood up and walked to him. He looked straight ahead as she looked him over and pressed his lips together after she swatted his bottom.

"I admit I had my doubts, but you have proven you're still the same old monster I remember," she whispered then glared at the small monkey and Rumplestiltskin looked at her with disgust in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're pleased, Dearie," he said and she smiled.

"Now we can discuss what I am going to do to Regina."

"If it were me, I would destroy those she loves."

"No one loves her."

"That's not true," Robin said as he slid her arms around Regina and she smiled then looked at the enchanted mirror.

"That's not true," Rumplestiltskin said, wagging his finger.

"If you are talking about that thief and his little brat…"

"Watch it," Regina growled.

"I am," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile and giggled. "If you were to kill them…"

"Rumplestiltskin," she growled and Robin hushed her.

"I have a better idea, Darling," the Wicked Witch said as she stroked his cheek and smiled. "I want you to kill them."

"Still don't trust me?" he asked with a mocked shock look on his face.

"No," she said with a cold tone to her voice. "Show them to me."

He watched as a crystal ball appeared in her right hand and he closed his eyes, placing his right hand on top of the crystal ball. A green mist appeared when Robin, Roland and Henry appeared and she frowned.

"Who is that other boy?"

"That's her adopted son," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile. The Wicked Witch waved her hand when the green mist faded and he gave her a blank look.

"Mama!" Roland shouted when the green fog enveloped him, Robin and Henry as Regina moved to help them, but Charming stopped her. He was shocked when he did something he never thought he do in his entire life. He held her against him as she placed her face against his chest and sobbed.

The green fog appeared as Robin, Henry and Roland walked out and Robin picked Roland up, holding him in his arms. Roland looked at Rumplestiltskin, but Rumplestiltskin barely shook his head and the Wicked Witch walked to Robin.

"So, you are the poor fool Regina married," she purred as she stroked Robin's cheek then slapped him and Robin glared at her.

"Leave my papa alone!" Roland shouted then winced as she glared at him he buried his face in his father's neck.

"Curb your brat before I make a stew out of him," she growled and Rumplestiltskin balled his hands into fists. Every nerve in his body cried for him to kill her, but he knew he couldn't and his father's voice called him a coward. The Wicked Witch looked at him when she smiled and walked to Rumplestiltskin. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for Regina. Wouldn't want her to miss out on all this fun," Rumplestiltskin said with a wave of his hand then giggled.

"No, just kill them and I'll send her their bodies," she said and looked at Robin, Henry and Roland. "Start with the brat."

"NO!" Regina shouted and Charming hushed her.

Rumplestiltskin walked to Robin while Roland looked at him with wide eyes and the Wicked Witch stood behind Rumplestiltskin, smiling. Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth as he pretended to scream and Roland mocked what he was doing. Smiling, Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes when Robin held Roland close and whispered something in his ear.

"What are you doing?" the Wicked Witch demanded as she walked to Robin and he glared at her.

"I was telling him goodbye," Robin said then set Roland down and Roland looked up at Rumplestiltskin.

"Kill him!" she shouted and Rumplestiltskin waved his hands and a purple fog enveloped Roland, who screamed, then the purple fog vanished. Lying on the floor was Roland's body and the Wicked Witch laughed.

"I'll kill him!" Regina shouted as she pulled away from Charming and slammed her hands on the table.

"Regina," Belle said, looking at who was standing behind Regina.

"I swear! I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"Regina," Emma said through clenched teeth.

"Then I will kill you," Regina growled, looking at Belle.

"Mama, why are you angry?" Roland asked with tears in his eyes as she spun around and Roland was standing behind. He ran to her when Regina picked him up and held him in her arms. She hushed him as she rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

"Mama isn't angry, Darling. I was just upset about what Mister Rumple did," she said then looked at him. "What did he do?"

"The Bad Lady wanted Mister Rumple to hurt me. I knew he wouldn't do that and Mister Rumple wanted me to scream. Papa said it was ok so I did then the purpie smoke came and brought me home," Roland said with a grin.

"Yes, it did," she said then looked at Belle and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Belle said and they looked at the enchanted mirror.

"You stinking…," Robin shouted then stopped moving after the Wicked Witch waved her hand and smiled.

"Now kill the other boy," she said and Rumplestiltskin walked to Henry. Henry locked eyes with his grandfather when Rumplestiltskin placed his hands on Henry's shoulders and Henry stood his full height.

"I can't believe you're doing this. I thought you'd changed," Henry said.

"You thought wrong," Rumplestiltskin said with a cold tone to his voice and the Wicked Witch looked at him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart aching as he lifted his hands and a purple light shimmered around his hands. Henry screamed as the purple fog enveloped him and the purple fog faded. Rumplestiltskin looked at his hands and noticed they were shaking and the Wicked Witch smiled, seeing Henry's body lying on the floor.

"Easy, Kiddo," Emma said after she caught Henry as the purple fog faded and he hugged her,

"Are you alright?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think Grandpa is," Henry said as he ran to her and looked at the enchanted mirror. "He was sweating and his eyes looked funny."

"He's using too much magic," Bae said as he looked at the enchanted mirror and frowned.

"And he needs to send Robin back," Emma said and Baelfire slid her arm around her, holding her to his side.

Robin watched as Rumplestiltskin walked to him and the Wicked Witch watched him. Robin could see the glassy look to Rumplestiltskin's eyes and Rumplestiltskin flexed his fingers.

"Well, get on with it. Kill him," she said as he sighed then locked eyes with Robin and the Wicked Witch waved her hands, freeing Robin. Robin knew he could run, but didn't as Rumplestiltskin raised his hands and a purple light encircled his hands. Robin screamed when the purple fog hit him then the purple fog faded and the Wicked Witch looked at Robin lying on the floor.

"Papa!" Roland shouted as Robin ran to Regina and Roland after the purple fog faded and he hugged his wife and son.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked and Robin kissed her.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said.

"Is Mister Rumple alright?" Roland asked.

"I hope so," he said as he picked up Roland and held him. No one noticed the dagger sitting in the shoebox in the china cabinet. The silver blade was sparkling in a purple light and the scrolled lettering of his names rippled. Slowly the second five letters faded as the purple light vanished and gray smoke floated off the blade.

"Excellent," the Wicked Witch said when Rumplestiltskin slid to his knees then onto his stomach and she knelt next to him. She turned him over onto his back when she placed her hand on his chest and felt the ragged rise and fall of his chest. Sighing, she picked him up then left the room, but didn't see the three "bodies" vanish in puffs of purple smoke.

"_Rumple?" he heard when he opened his eyes and could barely see Belle sitting next to him. His head hurt as did his chest and she brushed the hair from his eyes._

"_Belle, I'm so hot," he croaked and she pressed her hand against his cheek. He felt like he was melting inside and his skin felt like it was on fire._

"_Hold on," she whispered and reached over to brush the hair out of his eyes. His skin felt hot as the candlelight shimmered on his skin and his hair was damp with sweat. His eyes were open, but saw nothing and his breathing came in short rasps. He couched and moaned as she got up and walked to the pedestal where the pitcher and bowl sat. There was a small cloth near the bowl as she poured some water into the bowl and carried the bowl and small cloth to the bed. Rumplestiltskin moaned as she sat back down and placed the bowl on the night table. She placed the small cloth in the water then rang the small cloth out and pressed the small cloth to his cheeks then his forehead. He seemed to like the feeling of water on his skin as he sighed and half closed his eyes. "Does that feel better?"_

"_A…a little," he said with a crack in his voice and she placed the small cloth back in the water. "I feel like I'm dying."_

"_You're not dying."_

"_Why am I so hot?" he asked and she wrung out the small cloth, patting the sides of his neck._

"_That's the fever," she whispered and he moaned _

"_Don't leave me," he pleaded and she titled her head to one side._

"_I'm not going anywhere," she whispered and he closed his eyes. _

"I'm not going anywhere," someone said when he opened his eyes and the Wicked Witch gently lifted his head. She pressed the wooden bowl to his lips when she parted his lips and he sipped on the sour tasting medicine. She placed his head down when he sighed and she placed her hand on his chest. "You're getting worse."

"Is that concern I hear, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked then weakly giggled.

"No," she said then stood up and looked down at him. "This better not be a trick or I will kill your loved ones. Remember, Dark One, you are mine!"

He watched her leave the room when he rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball. He felt the tears in his eyes as he started sobbing and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't notice Bunfin sitting on the top of the headboard as the small monkey climbed down onto the pillow and gently stroked his hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Regina walked down the hallway when she came to the door to the nursery and she opened the door. She was shocked that Belle had allowed her, Roland and Robin to stay at the castle and Regina had put Roland to bed a few hours ago. She wanted to check on him when she walked in the nursery and the torches in the iron holders flared. Belle had explained that the castle was still enchanted and Regina walked to the child size bed.

The nursery had soft blue walls and ceiling and her heels clicked on the hard wood floor. A stone fireplace was to the back of the room and large windows were on either side of the fireplace. A blue carpet was under the bed with blue silk bedding and duvet and dark blue curtains framed the windows. Bookcases with children's books were against the walls and fantasy paintings hung between the bookcases. Child size furniture and wooden toys decorated the room and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling on gold chains.

Regina noticed the bed was empty when she looked to see Roland standing near the window as she walked to him and knelt down. He was wearing a soft blue fleece nightshirt that used to belong to Baelfire and Roland was holding onto a green velvet dragon.

"What are you doing up?" she asked when Roland turned to her and she saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Her heart hurt as she gently pulled him into her arms and held him. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," Roland said and she picked him up, walking to the rocking chair near the window. Sitting down, she held him in her lap and he placed his head against her chest.

"What was it about?"

"The Bad Lady was chasing me and shouting she was going to eat me," he said as she kissed the top of his head and moved the rocking chair back and forth. Shushing him, she stroked his back and placed her cheek against the top of his head. "Why does the Bad Lady want to hurt us?"

"Do you remember the story I told about OZ?"

'Yes, there was a nice wizard and he lives in a green castle," Roland said with a smile.

"Well, the Wizard is a friend of mine and, one day, he was holding a party. I was thrilled when he invited me, but I had a tiny problem. I didn't have shoes to go with my dress."

"What did the dress look like?"

"It was dark blue with sliver around the bottom and at the neck."

"Did you get shoes?"

"Yes, but I had to go see Mister Rumple and asked him if he could get me a special pair of silver shoes."

"Why were they special?"

"They were magic," she said with a smile.

"Did he get them for you?"

"No, because they belonged to someone else," Regina said and he looked at her with an angry look on his face.

"But taking something that belongs to someone else is bad."

"I know and so did Mister Rumple."

'What did he do?"

"He took a pair of my shoes and made them silver. He thought I didn't know that he had, but I did," she said and Roland giggled. "Now, the Bad Lady had also gone to see Mister Rumple and asked him for a favor. She wanted him to make her something that would make the Wizard fall in love with her."

"Did Mister Rumple do that?"

"Belle told me that he did, but what he made only worked if the Bad Lady let love into her heart."

"What happened?"

"She came to the ball and became very angry."

"Why?"

"She saw the Wizard and I were talking and laughing and she didn't like that. In fact, she was so mad that she broke the bottle Mister Rumple had given her."

"Did she cry?"

"Oh she did more than cry. She got so mad that she came over and wanted to hit me."

"But that's not nice."

"No, it's not. What made it worse was the thing that Mister Rumple gave her had turned her green."

"She did look silly," Roland said with a giggle.

"Yes, but she didn't think so."

"Did Papa stop her from hitting you?"

"No, I didn't know Papa then. The Wizard stopped her, but she said that she would come back to hurt me," she said and Roland sighed, snuggling closer.

"Is that why she's mad at Mister Rumple?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, she blamed him for turning her green."

"But she did it not him."

"I know," she said and kissed the top of his head.

"I want Mister Rumple to come home," he said as he closed his eyes and placed his thumb in his mouth. Regina gently moved the rocking chair back and forth while Roland drifted off to sleep and she looked out the window.

"I want him to come home, too," she whispered.

The bedroom door opened while the Wicked Witch walked to the bed and looked down at Rumplestiltskin. He was lying on his back with his hands folded neatly on his chest and his chest rose and fell in a soft motion. She had let him regain his strength over the last four days, but she notice that he still looked ill.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked when she reached over to touch his hair, but his eyes snapped open and he glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked with a grumble to his voice and rubbed his face with his hands.

"It's time to get up," she said then walked to the door and left the room. Rumplestiltskin looked at the canopy over his head when he sighed and sat up. He felt bone tired as he placed the pillows behind him and Bunfin hopped off the headboard and sat in his lap.

"Good morning," Rumplestiltskin said as he stroked the top of the small monkey's head then leaned back on the pillows and Bunfin looked at him.

Bunfin never had a friend before, but this nearly furless, tailless one was friendly and treated it nicely. Bunfin did find it funny that its friend only had fur on his head and he didn't seem to mind when Bunfin groom his fur.

Bunfin was never able to groom anyone in its troop and the stronger members of its troop hurt or screeched if Bunfin tried. Even the green, nearly furless, tailless one treated Bunfin badly. Bunfin had accidentally pulled on her fur once and she screeched, pulling its wings off.

The pain nearly killed Bunfin, but Bunfin survived and looked at its nearly furless, tailless friend.

Bunfin often heard its nearly furless, tailless friend call out "Belle" in his sleep and Bunfin wondered if that was his mate.

Would Belle treat Bunfin nicely, too?

Bunfin also knew that its nearly furless, tailless friend was ill.

When Bunfin would cuddle on his chest, it could hear the wheezing of his breathing and his life giver wasn't beating correctly.

"Now, now, Dearie, what's with the sad face?" Rumplestiltskin asked when he picked the small monkey up and held Bunfin in his arms. "I'm alright."

With a small grunt, Rumplestiltskin got out of bed when he headed for the dressing screen and Bunfin made soft noises, placing its head against its nearly furless, tailless friend's chest.

"Belle, are you in here?" Emma asked while knocking on the door and entered the room. She had never been in Rumplestiltskin's bed chambers before as her eyes widened and she smiled. She saw Belle standing in front of the fireplace when she walked closer and stood next to her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I think so," Belle said softly as she looked at the fire and Emma pressed her lips together.

"We'll get him back," she said as Belle turned to look at her and sadly smiled.

"I know, but he's…," Belle said then burst into tears and Emma hugged her. Emma hushed her as she patted her back then Belle calmed down and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief she had in her hands. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok," Emma said with a small smile.

"I just wish we knew where they are."

"Bae thinks they might be in OZ."

"Has anyone gone to check?"

"Charming…uh…my dad is sending some men."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know," Emma sighed when Henry, Regina and Baelfire came in the room and Baelfire had the shoebox in his hands.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think we have a problem," Bae said as he walked closer and they looked at him. "I was telling Roland the story about how my father saved the children during the war and wanted to show him the dagger. When I went to get it, I saw this."

Emma and Belle watched as he removed the silver blade dagger from the shoebox and the light danced on the silver blade. Only the "t", "s", "k", "i" and "n" were on the silver blade as Emma frowned and Belle felt her stomach churning.

"Where's the rest of his name?" Emma asked.

"We don't know."

"There has to be a reason for it to disappear," Belle said.

"Yes, there is a reason," Regina said as she walked to them then looked at the dagger. "His power's fading,"

"How is that possible?" Bae asked.

"That, I don't know," she said then sighed.

"What will happen if all the letters fade away?" Henry asked.

"He could either lose his powers or…die," Regina said when Belle's eyes rolled into her head and she slid to the floor.

"Belle?!" Bae shouted as Emma held her and Belle slowly closed her eyes.

Emma watched Baelfire passing back and forth in front of the door that led to Rumplestiltskin's bed chambers. Robin had gone to Charming's castle for help and Snow had sent their healer to examine Belle. The door opened as the healer walked to Baelfire and he saw the look in the healer's eyes.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine, but I think she needs to stay in bed for a few days," the healer said.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked.

"Stress, mostly," the healer said then looked at Emma. "Are you Emma?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"She wanted to talk to you," he said as Emma went in the room and closed the door behind her. Belle was sitting under the bedding with the pillows tucked behind her back and she looked like she had been crying.

"Hey," Emma said as she walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "You ok?"

"Yes," Belle said with a nod of her head and softly smiled. "I'm sorry that I fainted."

"Hey, I was shocked, too,' Emma said and growled. "Regina is an idiot."

"Do you think Rumple's going to die?" Belle asked.

"No," Emma said and patted her hand.

"He nearly died when Hook poisoned him."

"He told you about that?"

"Yes," Belle said and sighed. "I remember the phone call he made when he thought he was dying."

"But he survived that, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"And what about when he killed his dad? He didn't die then."

"That's because I kissed him."

"Then he isn't going to die now," Emma said with a smile.

"I hope you're right," Belle said and Emma noticed the look on her face.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Belle asked as Emma nodded and Belle pressed her lips together,

The door opened as Rumplestiltskin walked in the room and the Wicked Witch sat on the throne. He was wearing a cream color shirt with puffy sleeves, a dark green leather vest, dark green leather trousers and black leather boots that ended at his knees. Bunfin sat on his left shoulder as the small monkey held onto the top of his ear and the Wicked Witch got off the throne, walking to him.

"Now that you're rested, I think it's time for us to destroy Regina," she said as she walked around him and Rumplestiltskin looked straight ahead.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked and she glared at him.

"No," she said then looked at the flying monkeys and the flying monkeys huddled in fear near the wall. "It appears she has gone into hiding."

"She is good at hiding," he said, folding his hands in front of him.

"Yes, she is."

"What would you say if I told you I know where she is?" he asked as she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to her, causing Bunfin to screech and run down his back then hide underneath one of the chairs.

"Do you know where she is?!" she demanded and he brushed her hands. He knelt down when the small monkey ran to him and he picked the small monkey up, holding the small monkey in his arms.

"Of course I do," he said then giggled.

"Where is she?" she demanded and he placed the small monkey on his right shoulder.

"She's at my castle," he said with a smug look on his face and she growled, balling her hands into fists.

"And why is she there?" she asked with a cold tone to her voice and stood face to face with him.

"It's quite simple," he said and titled his head to one side. "It's a trap."

"For her or for me?" she asked and he giggled.

"For her," he said and she locked eyes with him.

"Come," she said as the flying monkeys scampered to her and she glared at him. "If you are lying to me, I will kill not only you, but …"

"Yes, yes," he said then rolled his eyes. "Let's get on with it."

Growling, the Wicked Witch waved her hand as the green fog appeared and she stormed in the green fog, the flying monkeys scampering after her. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin stroked the top of the small monkey's head then walked in the green fog and the green fog faded away.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Is this the end?_

Chapter Fourteen

"How is she?" Snow asked as Emma and Bealifire came in the dining hall and Baelifre closed the doors. Snow White and Charming had brought Rose with them as they sat at the dining table and Roland was making faces to make Rose smile.

"She's sleeping," Bae said as he sat on the high back chair at the head of the table and sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean…," Regina said then stopped at the cold look Emma was giving her and sighed.

"Are we any closer in finding my papa?" Bae asked, looking at Charming.

"No," Charming sighed when the air in the room turned cold and they got up. The dining table and chairs vanished in green smoke as they gathered together and Regina held Roland in her arms. The green fog appeared when the Wicked Witch and the flying monkeys walked out of the green fog and the flying monkeys sat around her.

"Now those are ugly," Bae whispered and Emma nodded her head.

"Where is Rumplestiltskin?" she whispered while the Wicked Witch looked behind her and Rumplestiltskin appeared. He stood beside her with Bunfin on his left shoulder and Roland smiled.

"Mama, look," he whispered and she nodded her head.

"Well, I see we're all here," the Wicked Witch said as she looked at Regina and a cold look appeared on the Wicked Witch's face when she saw Robin, Henry and Roland. "Regina."

"Knock off the pleasantries. Let's get this over with," Regina said and the Wicked Witch arched her eyebrows up.

"If you insist," she said and Regina handed Roland to Robin. She walked toward the Wicked Witch then looked at Rumplestiltskin and he gave her a blank look. She could tell him wasn't well as she sighed and he titled his head to one side. He mouthed "Belle?" and she rolled her eyes toward the ceiling.

"_Why is she upstairs?"_ he thought.

"I knew you hadn't changed," Regina said then moved closer and stood face to face with him. "You're nothing, but a coward."

"Oh, she didn't just call him that," Henry whispered and Rumplestiltskin clenched his jaw.

"Watch your mouth, Dearie, or I'll remove your tongue," Rumplestiltskin growled.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Regina asked, looking at the Wicked Witch.

"Yes, he will do whatever I tell him to," the Wicked Witch said with a grin and looked at him. "Kneel."

They watched as Rumplestiltskin slowly knelt down on his haunches and looked up at her. Bunfin had jumped off his shoulder and ran to Henry when Henry picked the small monkey up and held it in his arms.

"Stand up," the Wicked Witch said and Rumplestiltskin slowly stood up.

"That only proves he does what he's told," she said then smirked at Rumplestiltskin. "Good doggie."

"I'll "doggie" her," Bae whispered and Emma hushed him.

"Enough talk," the Wicked Witch said when she nodded her head and the flying monkeys ran to the others, surrounding them.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm just making sure we're not interrupted. One false move and they will kill them," the Wicked Witch said with a grin. She moved back when green light encircled her hands and Regina looked at Rumplestiltskin. With a little bow, he walked to the pedestal where the chipped, china cup sat and he picked the chipped, china cup off the pedestal. Regina stood back when a blue light encircled her hands and she locked eyes with the Wicked Witch and smiled.

"Whenever you're ready," Regina said with a nod of her head. The Wicked Witch growled when she lunched the green light and Regina waved her hands, making a light shield. The Wicked Witch growled when she launched some more green lights at her, but Regina vanished in black smoke. The green lights hit the wall as the wall exploded in wood and plaster and Robin covered Roland's head. Snow White turned Rose away as both Roland and Rose cried and Regina appeared behind the Wicked Witch. She tapped her and the Wicked Witch turned, looking into her angry eyes. Before she could move, Regina punched her in the mouth and snarled.

"That is for giving my son nightmares!" Regina shouted, but the Wicked Witch just wiped the blood away from her lips and green light floated around her hands.

Rumplestiltskin watched them fight when he placed the chipped, china cup on the pedestal, closed his eyes and opened his mind. He knew every inch of his castle and was amazed that all his magic items had come home with him. He searched the castle when he saw what he needed and cupped his left hand. A purple light sparkled in his palm when something appeared and Emma frowned after she saw what it was.

"Is that what I think it is?" she whispered when he looked over at his father and saw a small, black box sitting in Rumplestiltskin's left hand.

"It's Pandora's box," he whispered as Rumplestiltskin growled and looked at the Wicked Witch with pure hate in his eyes.

Belle had been sleeping when a loud explosion woke her and she felt the bed shaking. She knew she shouldn't get up as she moved the bedding back and got out of bed. She quickly got dressed then half ran to the doors and left the room. She was careful going down the stairs when she came to the doors to the dining hall and heard loud explosions coming from behind the doors. She opened one of the doors enough so she could see what was going on and her eyes widened when she saw Rumplestiltskin standing near the pedestal.

"Rumple," she whispered with a smile when he lifted his hands and she saw the small, black box. "What are you doing?"

Regina grunted when one of the green bolts hit her shield and she fell to the floor. Robin turned Roland's face away as the Wicked Witch walked to Regina and looked down at her.

"Finally," she snarled and Regina groaned. The Wicked Witch raised her hands while the green light shimmered when she heard giggling and she turned, looking at Rumplestiltskin.

"Oh dearie, dearie dear," he said with a grin.

"What are you laughing at?" the Wicked Witch demanded and he walked to her.

"I'm laughing at you, Dearie," he said as he walked between her and Regina and Regina saw the small, black box hidden behind his back. He dropped the small, black box onto her stomach as Regina smiled and held the small box in her hands. He wasn't the only one who knew the spell to make the box work as she looked up at him and wondered what he was up to.

"How dare you," the Wicked Witch growled and he gave her a smug look.

"Remember when I told you this was a trap for Regina?" he asked then went close enough so his lips touched her ear and he giggled. "I lied."

"I knew it!"

"One more thing, I don't like it when people threaten my family."

"Regina isn't a part of your family."

"No, but the adopted boy is," Rumplestiltskin said and her eyes widened.

"He's your son?"

"No, he's my grandson," he said and she glared at him.

"Kill them!" she shouted to the flying monkeys, but the flying monkeys didn't move and she looked from them to Rumplestiltskin. "What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything," he said as he walked around her then held his hand out and helped Regina to her feet.

"That was me," Regina said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and Rumplestiltskin smiled at her. The Wicked Witch roared when she charged at them and Rumplestiltskin pushed Regina behind him.

"_The hell with the box,"_ he thought and closed his eyes.

He opened his mind as large fireballs erupted in the palms of his hands and he launched the fireballs at the Wicked Witch. No one noticed the dagger sitting in the shoebox in the china cabinet. The silver blade was sparkling in a purple light and the scrolled lettering of his names rippled. Slowly the last five letters faded as the purple light vanished and gray smoke floated off the blade.

As soon as the fireballs hit the Wicked Witch, Rumplestiltskin's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

Everything slowed down.

It was like time was stopping and he felt the air catch in his lungs.

He could see the fireballs envelope the Wicked Witch as she screamed and crumbled into black ash.

He heard Bae shouting "Papa!" as he started to sink to the floor and felt someone catch him.

He could see Emma kneeling next to him and she was calling his name.

He was surprised when she leaned down to kiss him then realized she had titled his head back and was breathing into his mouth.

She then pressed down on his chest and repeated the process a few times.

He could see the tears in her eyes when she sat back on her legs and he was stunned when Emma called him a son of a bitch and slammed her fist on his chest.

He felt the air coming back to his lungs as he gasped and felt something thumping in his chest. The thumping grew stronger as he blinked his eyes a few times and she lifted him into her arms.

"That…hurt, Dearie," he whispered then closed his eyes and she laughed, gently rocking him.

"There we go," Belle said softly as she placed the wooden bowl on the night table and wiped his lips with a soft cloth. Rumplestiltskin was slightly sitting up with pillows behind his head and back and the bedding was tucked around him.

"That was disgusting," he grumbled while making a sour face after taking foul tasting medicine and she patted his hand. She picked up the other wooden bowl sitting on the night table when she picked up a wooden spoon and he looked at the clear broth in the wooden bowl. He couldn't tolerate much more than broth or soft food as she sat next to him then started feeding him and wiped his lips with the soft cloth.

Neither noticed that Bunfin was sitting on the headboard as it watched them and titled its head to one side.

Bunfin was right about Belle being nice and she had made Bunfin a bed of soft blankets in a basket near the fireplace.

Its nearly furless, tailless friend had scared Bunfin and the others when he didn't get up after the green, nearly furless, tailless one had vanished. It was the pretty, nearly furless, tailless one with yellow fur on her head who woke its friend up and the nearly furless, tailless one with the brown fur on his head had brought its friend up to this den.

Bunfin hopped off the headboard when it sat next to Rumplestiltskin as he looked at it and gently patted the small monkey's head.

"Someone has been really worried about you," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin smiled. Her hand slid down to his chest as she could just feel his heart beating from under his nightshirt then kissed his lips and Bunfin covered its eyes. Rumplestiltskin looked at his little friend then giggled and held Belle's hand to his chest.

"Is it alright to come in?" Bae asked after he had opened the door and Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle.

"Of course," Belle said and Baelfire opened the door wider and he, Emma, Henry, Regina, Robin, Roland, Snow White, Charming and Rose came in the room. They walked to the bed as Belle placed the wooden bowl on the night table and sat closer to Rumplestiltskin.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not as tired as I was a few days ago," Rumplestiltskin said and Bunfin sat on his lap.

"You do look better," Snow said.

"Like I told you before, I'm a fast healer," he said with a small smile then saw the angry look on Roland's face. "What's with the face, Dearie?"

"I'm mad at you," Roland said and Rumplestiltskin gave him a shocked look, placing his hand on his chest.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked and Regina placed Roland on the bed. Roland carefully crawled to him when he sat next between him and Belle and pouted.

"You fell down and didn't get up until Lady Emma hit you," Roland said and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"I'm sorry," Rumplestiltskin said as he lowered his head and titled his head to one side. "Forgive me?"

Roland scooted closer when they hugged and Roland snuggled against him, placing his head on Rumplestiltskin's chest.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What sort of favor?"

"Henry says you're his grandpa, but I don't have one. Mama says they're up in the sky with my other mama. Will you be my grandpa, too?" Roland asked quickly and Rumplestiltskin softly giggled.

"I would be honored," he said and kissed the top of his head. "So what happened to the Wicked Witch?"

"The pretty witch took her and the mean monkeys away," Roland said and Rumplestiltskin looked at Baelfire.

"After you passed out, the windows blew open and the room was filled with golden light. This woman appeared in the golden light and introduced herself as Glenda," Bae said and Rumplestiltskin thought for a few minutes.

"That is the Good Witch of the North," Emma said.

"She thanked us for getting rid of the Wicked Witch and gathered the ashes then placed the ashes in a bottle."

"Did she get all the ashes? If there are any left, the Wicked Witch can come back," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Yes, she got all of it," Regina said.

"Glenda knelt next to Emma and checked to see if you were alright," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin placed his head against her shoulder.

"After she told us you were going to be alright after care and rest, she waved her hand and the flying monkeys vanished," Bae said then looked at Bunfin. "Well, almost all of them."

"I guess she knew Bunfin would be better off with us," Belle said and patted the top of the small monkey's head.

"She also repaired your dining hall," Snow said.

"That's good," Rumplestiltskin said then yawned and shook his head.

"You need a nap," Roland said with a smile and Rumplestiltskin looked at him with wide eyes.

"I think he's right," Regina said then picked Roland up and held him in her arms. They headed for the door as Rumplestiltskin sighed and pressed his lips together.

"Regina?" he asked and she turned, looking at him. "Where is Pandoria's box?"

"Don't worry, Papa. I have it," Bae said and Regina smiled then left the room.

"_Sure you do."_ Rumplestiltskin thought and frowned.

"Well, we've got to get going. See you tomorrow," Snow said as they headed for the door then left and Charming closed the door behind them.

"I still don't understand why I got so sick," Rumplestiltskin said. "It couldn't just have been because I used too much magic."

"All magic comes with a price, Papa," Bae said.

"Yes, but there has to be another reason."

"Um," Henry said when he placed the shoebox on the bed and Rumplestiltskin looked at the shoebox. "I think this might be the reason."

Rumplestiltskin reached into the shoebox when he picked up the silver blade dagger and looked at the light shimmering on the silver blade.

"My name's missing," he said.

"Regina said it disappeared because you were losing your power," Emma said.

"But that's not how it works. The only way it would vanish is if I was killed or…," Rumplestiltskin said then frowned. "The curse was broken."

"Uh-oh," Henry said then looked at Belle and Rumplestiltskin looked from one to the other.

"What?"

"Do you remember when you were lying on the ground after you killed your father?" Belle asked.

"Yes."

"Well, Henry told me to kiss you because Beauty kissed the Beast while he was dying."

"I remember you kissing me and I kissed you back. I thought I was kissing you goodbye."

"Well, I think, by doing that, we broke the curse," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin pressed his lips together.

"Are you alright, Grandpa?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry, I'm fine," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile and placed the dagger back in the shoebox. Henry picked up the shoebox then placed it on his lap and Rumplestiltskin yawned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"But why did the dagger still have your name on it when I had it?" Emma asked.

"I think it's because you left before Regina broke the Dark Curse."

"But that would mean two curses had been broken at the same time." Henry said. "Wouldn't they cancel each other out?"

"I think they would, Henry," Bae said then his eyes widened. "That's why you were attacked, Papa. The curses collided and you got caught in the crossfire."

"That does make sense," Rumplestiltskin said. "And I was still wearing the wristband."

"But you didn't have the dagger."

"Exactly," he said, nodding his head.

"So when we brought the dagger back, and you started using your magic, the dagger activated and you started losing your power," Emma said.

"Yes, but I didn't think it would kill me," he said then sighed.

"Then it's a good thing my mom knows CPR," Henry said and Emma nudged him.

"Yes, it is," Rumplestiltskin said and Emma moved closer, hugging him.

"Don't ever do that again," she said then moved back. "I'm the savior around here not you."

"I will remember that," he said and giggled.

"Um, Papa, are you sure you can't do magic?" Bae asked. "I mean all your magic couldn't have come from the dagger."

"Most of it did," Rumplestiltskin said. "The rest came from a lot of hard work and study."

"So you might have magic?" Emma asked and Rumplestiltskin lifted his right hand. Belle saw the look in his eyes when she took hold of his hand and wrapped her fingers around his fingers.

"Don't," she said with a stern look on her face and he blushed, making a soft giggle.

"Well, I guess we better get going so you can get some sleep," Bae said, but Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"There's something we have to tell you first," he said and looked at Belle.

"What's wrong?" Bae asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head. "I'm pregnant."

"Whoa," Henry said, wide eyed.

"Yeah…whoa," Bae said, hugging Belle then his father and Emma smiled. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Emma said.

"When are you due?" Bea asked, looking at Belle.

"In about four or five months," Belle said and blushed, rubbing her stomach.

"You are alright with it, aren't you, Baelfire?" Rumplestiltskin asked, giving his son a concerned look.

"Of course I am," Bae said.

"Good," he said and Bae laughed.

"Let's go," Emma said after she got up then they headed for the doors and left the room.

Belle helped Rumplestiltskin lie down when she snuggled next to him and he turned onto his left side, looking at her. Bunfin settled between them as Belle gently stroked the small monkey's back and Rumplestiltskin smiled, propping his head in his hand.

"It's funny," he said as she looked at him and he brushed some hair behind her ear. "With Regina becoming less evil and I'm semi-retired, there aren't any villains anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure there are more," she said as he placed his head on the pillow and yawned.

"Well, I hope we don't run into them for a very long time. I'm exhausted," he sighed then closed his eyes. She watched him drift off to sleep when she kissed the tip of his nose then got up, picked Bunfin off the bed and headed for the door. She turned to look at her husband when she smiled, left the room and closed the door behind her.

Neverland

Skull Island

The torches flickered on the walls as the sounds of voice chanting drifted up from outside the eye socket windows and bare feet moved across the stone floor. The skirt of the deer hide dress swirled around the tan legs and dark eyes shined in the torch light.

Tiger Lily was not only known as being the daughter of the chief of the Indians who lived in Neverland, but she was also a sorceress.

She was surprised when she found what was lying on the straw mat in the corner and she fought hard to heal him.

It was when the Shadow returned that she was able to reunite the two of them.

Doing so had cost her dearly, but she was able to save him.

The chanting grew louder as she walked to the straw mat then knelt down and picked up the wooden bowl.

"Are you awake?" she asked and a soft moan answered her. She carefully lifted the figure's head when she used the wooden bowl to part the figure's lips and the figure drank what was in the wooden bowl. She lowered the figure's head then stood up when she walked to the eye socket window and looked down at the small boats anchored around the island. Chants of "Pan" echoed up to her when Tiger Lily softly smiled then turned and walked away, knowing that Pan will rise again.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I was going to end it in the last chapter, but changed my mind. :) This takes place a few months later and Rose was three months old when they found out that Belle was pregnant._

Chapter Fifteen

The morning sunlight brightened the bedroom as the curtains moved in the warm breeze and the last embers of the fireplace faded.

Something internal woke him as Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. Sitting up, he bent his left leg up as he placed his wrist on his knee and listened to the room. The birdsong filtered in the room from the open window as the scent of roses floated on the air and he breathed in the sweet scent. He looked to his left when he looked at Belle sleeping next to him and he softly smiled.

"_You are so beautiful," _he thought when movement caught his attention and something moved in the basket near the fireplace. The blankets moved when Bunfin's head popped up and blinked it small, red eyes. Yawning, the small monkey climbed out of the basket when it moved to the bed and Rumplestiltskin smiled at the white fleece nightshirt Bunfin was wearing.

"Good morning, Bunfin," he whispered and Bunfin made soft noises then climbed up the bedpost. He watched as the small monkey scooted across the bedding then snuggled onto his lap and Rumplestiltskin stroked the top of the small monkey's head.

"Did you sleep well?" he whispered while scratching the small monkey's chin and Bunfin made soft noises, nodding its head. Bunfin moved up to his chest as he held the small monkey in his arms and leaned against the pillows. He listened to the room when he looked to the left and placed Bunfin on the bed. Moving the bedding back, Rumplestiltskin reached for the black wooden cane with the gold handle leaning against the night table and held the gold handle in his right hand. With a small grunt, he got up when he limped around to the other side of the bed and sighed.

After he had recovered from his battle with the Wicked Witch of the West, he found there was a price to pay for breaking his curse. He had limited use of his magic and powers and his right leg was lame again.

"_It's better than being dead," _he thought as he thought back to what had happened and sighed.

He limped toward the light wood cradle sitting next to the bed when he knelt down and looked at the small baby wrapped in a light blue fleece bunting. Standing up, he carefully lifted the baby out of the light wood cradle as he sat on the edge of the bed and held his three day old son in his arms.

"Hush now," he whispered as the baby started whimpering and he kissed the top of his son's head. "Papa's here."

"Rumple?" Belle said with a sleepy tone to her voice as he looked at her and sadly smiled. She had been so tired since giving birth and he gave her a sad puppy look.

"Did we wake you?"

"No. Give him here," she said after carefully sitting up and he handed her the baby. He moved closer to sit next to her when Bunfin hopped onto the bed and sat on his lap. Smiling, he held the small monkey in his arms then leaned his head on the pillows and half closed his eyes.

(Three days ago…)

"Papa, sit down before you fall down," Baelfire said with a grin on his face as he watched his father pacing and the black wooden cane clicked on the stone floor. Belle had gone into labor in the early hours of the morning and Glenna, the midwife/healer, had been in their bed chamber since they had woken her up.

"I'm fine," Rumplestiltskin said when screaming came from behind the large, wooden doors and he growled. Hearing Belle yelling made his heart leap into his throat as Rumplestiltskin stopped and glared at the large, wood doors.

"Why is she screaming?" he demanded as Charming walked closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Belle had asked Snow White to help her with her delivery and their year old daughter, Rose, was sleeping with her head on Charming's shoulder.

"Having a baby hurts," Charming said with a small smile on his face then frowned from the cold look on Rumplestiltskin's face.

"If I could use my magic, she wouldn't be screaming," he growled and held tightly onto the gold handle.

"She's going to be fine."

"How do you know?" he growled when Belle screamed his name and he looked at the large, wooden doors. Before they could stop him, he waved his hand as the large, wood doors slammed open and he stormed into the room. "Get away from her!"

"Get out!" Glenna shouted as she knelt on the bed and Belle had her legs bent up while Snow White held onto her. Glenna was a tall woman with a thin build, a long face and pinched features. Her eyes were a blue/gray and her hair was white, tied back in a bun. She was wearing a white gown that was spotted with blood and her feet were bare. She had several cloths near her legs and a small knife, a ball of string, a china bowl of water and some herbs were on the small table near the bed.

"I said...," he said when he appeared next to the bed then looked down.

"What are you looking at?" Glenna asked and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Dearie," he said as he looked at Belle and Snow White and Belle blushed. "Are you alright, Darling?"

"No," Belle moaned as he went to stand next to her and brushed the hair from her eyes. Belle was in her nightgown, which was pushed up passed her hips, and her hair was plastered to her hair from sweat. She looked exhausted and tears were running freely down her cheeks. He reached for her hand when he slightly leaned toward Glenna and what he saw made his eyes widened.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That is the baby's head," she said then looked at Belle. She knew Belle was tired as she softly smiled and looked down at the baby's head. "Right, Love, I need you to push."

Belle closed her eyes when she pushed and held her breath. Rumplestiltskin squeezed her hand when he saw the baby's shoulders and pressed his lips together.

"Hold it," Glenna said when she wiggled the baby so the baby's shoulders slid free and she smiled at Belle. "You're doing fine. Now give me one more push."

"I don't know if I can," Belle moaned. Rumplestiltskin leaned closer as he kissed her cheek and she sadly smiled at him.

"The baby is nearly out. Just one more push, Darling," he said with a smile and she nodded her head. Closing her eyes, Belle pressed down then screamed and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened when he saw the baby sliding out of her. Glenna cleaned the baby's nose and mouth when she gently smacked the baby's bottom and the baby cried. "Why did you do that?"

"So the baby takes its first breath," she said then finished the birth and wrapped the baby in a soft blanket. "Care to hold your son?"

"My…," he said then held the crying baby in his arms and smiled. He gently held his son to his shoulder as he hushed him and rubbed his back. "Hush now. Papa's here."

"Well done, Belle," Glenna said as she looked at her and smiled. "It was a clean birth."

"May I have him?" Belle asked as Snow White got off the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll go tell the others," Snow said then left the room and Rumplestiltskin handed Belle their son. She looked sleepy, but was able to get the baby to nurse and Rumplestiltskin limped to the other side of the bed, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," he said as Glenna softly laughed and shook her head.

"No need to apologize, Sir. I'm used to it," she said with a grin when she placed things in the leather bag she had taken off the floor and stood up.

"And they're both going to be alright?"

"Yes, but I would check on her from time to time. Most new mothers tend to feel ill after giving birth," she said as he nodded his head then she headed for the door. He watched her leave the room then looked at Belle and their son and felt his heart thumping hard and fast in his chest.

"Have you decided on a name for him?" Belle asked when he blinked his eyes a few times and sighed. She had told him that he was going to name their child and he had spent hours looking over lists of names. He had found one he liked, but wasn't sure if she would like it and Rumplestiltskin made a soft cough.

"Yes, I have, but I'm not sure if you'll like it," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I picked the name "Duer". It's a Scottish name and it means "heroic"," he said as she looked at their son and smiled.

"I love it," she said when the others came in the room and he slid his arm around her shoulders. He noticed that they weren't coming closer when he smiled and placed his head against Belle's head.

"You can come closer," he said.

"We can see fine from here, Dearie," Snow said as she teased him with what he had said when he had come to see Rose after she was born and he giggled, rolling his eyes.

"Very funny," he said as they walked closer and Henry carefully crawled onto the bed and knelt in front of Rumplestiltskin.

"What's his name?" Henry asked as he tried to peek at the baby.

"His name is "Duer". It is Scottish for "heroic",' Rumplestiltskin said, smiling.

"Cool," Henry said. "Can I hold him?"

"If you come and sit next to me," Rumplestiltskin said as Henry moved closer and sat next to him. Rumplestiltskin placed the baby in Henry's arms as Henry looked at the baby and the baby snuggled against him.

"He's so small," he said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "Hey, I just realized I'm older than my aunt and uncle."

"Which means you're babysitting, Kiddo," Emma teased and Henry laughed.

Everyone was surprised when Emma had picked Baelfire over Hook and they had gotten married two months ago. Hook had handled the announcement pretty well due to his growing relationship with Tinker Bell and they both had come to the wedding.

Emma took the baby as she held him in her arms and gently kissed the top of his head. Rumplestiltskin watched her then looked at Baelfire and smiled, tilting his head to one side.

"Looks like someone's getting ideas," he teased while Baelfire looked at Emma and swallowed hard.

"No, I'm not," she said then handed the baby to Baelfire and he looked at his little brother.

"He is cute," Bae said with a smile. He handed the baby to Snow White as she held the baby in her arms then looked at Rose, who had woken up.

"Rose, look at the baby," she said as Rose looked at the baby then frowned. "Are you going to say hello?"

"No," Rose said then placed her arm around Charming's neck and turned her face to him.

"Can I hold him then?" Charming asked with a smile.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Mine."

"Please?"

"NO!" she shouted, tightening her grip on her papa and Duer started crying. Snow White made soft hushing noises while rocking him when Rumplestiltskin sighed then got off the bed after Henry got up. He limped to Charming when he held his arms out and Charming handed him Rose. She looked at him with sad eyes as Rumplestiltskin frowned and pressed his lips together.

"That wasn't very nice, Dearie," he said and she lowered her head.

"Mine," she said as she pointed to Charming and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"I know, but that doesn't change just because he wants to hold the baby," he said and she placed her head against his shoulder, slipping her thumb in her mouth.

"Uncle Rumple's right," Snow said. Rumplestiltskin was shocked when they had asked him and Belle to be Rose's godparents and Rose looked at Rumplestiltskin, sucking hard on her thumb.

"Ok," Rose said after taking her thumb out of her mouth. Smiling, he kissed her cheek while Charming took the baby from Snow White and rocked him. He walked to Rumplestiltskin while holding the baby to his chest and Rose looked at the baby.

"Would you like to give him a kiss?" Rumplestiltskin asked and she leaned over, kissing the top of the baby's head.

"Aw," Snow White said as she wished she still had her smart phone to take a picture and sighed.

"Well, I guess we better be going," Charming said as he handed Belle the baby and Rumplestiltskin handed Rose to Snow White. Belle thanked Snow White for her help as they hugged then Snow White, Rose and Charming left the room and Rumplestiltskin sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, we're going, too," Emma said as she, Baelfire and Henry left the room and Baelfire closed the door behind them. Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle and Duer when he smiled then Bunfin hopped on the bed and carefully moved to Belle. They watched as the small monkey looked at Duer while sniffing him then looked at Belle and made soft noises.

"Do you approve?" Belle asked as the small monkey gently stroked the tip of Duer's nose then settled down next to her.

"I guess he does," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin as he got up, limped around to the other side of the bed then sat next to Bunfin and Belle placed her head against Rumplestiltskin's shoulder.

"Where did you go?" Belle asked as Rumplestiltskin lifted his head and gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh," he said and looked at his son. "I was just thinking about the day he was born."

"Ah," she said and he kissed her lips.

"Feel like having some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. He got up when he took hold of the gold handle of the black wood cane and she watched him leave the room. Smiling, she rocked the baby when she looked at the window and the sound of birdsong filled the room.

Neverland

Skull Island

The torches flickered on the walls as the sounds of voice chanting drifted up from outside the eye socket windows and bare feet moved across the stone floor. The skirt of the deer hide dress swirled around the tan legs and dark eyes shined in the torch light.

Tiger Lily was not only known as being the daughter of the chief of the Indians who lived in Neverland, but she was also a sorceress.

The chanting grew louder as she walked to the figure standing in front of her and smiled.

"It is time," she said and the figure placed back their head and crowed like a rooster.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Ack," Rumplestiltskin said after Duer had splashed water into his eyes and Belle softly giggled. Duer sat in a china bowl filled with warm water and seemed to enjoy being bathed. He looked up at his papa then frowned and Rumplestiltskin wiped his face with a towel. "You're the one getting a bath, Dearie. Not me."

Duer cooed as Rumplestiltskin ticked his little tummy and smiled. Gently lifting him out of the water, Rumplestiltskin wrapped his son in a thick, fluffy towel and handed him to Belle. He watched Belle drying him off when Rumplestiltskin picked up the blue fleece sleeper that covered Duer's feet in booties and handed it to Belle. She had placed the cloth diaper on the baby then she dressed him in the sleeper and Duer wiggled on the table.

"You're a wiggle bug," Belle said as she picked the baby up and held him in her arms.

"I have a feeling he's going to be an early walker," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin. A knock made them look at the door when Baelfire opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Morning, Bae," Belle said.

"Good morning," he said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "Papa, there's someone here to see you."

"I'll be right down," Rumplestiltskin said as Baelfire nodded his head and walked away. Rumplestiltskin kissed the top of Duer's head then Belle's cheek when he picked up the black wood cane and limped out of the room.

The large doors opened while Rumplestiltskin limped into the room then stopped short, looking at the man standing near the dining table. Rumplestiltskin was wearing a cream color shirt opened at the front, a brown leather vest with a high collar, brown leather trousers and brown leather boots that ended at his knees and laced up the front.

"You," he growled as Sir Maurice looked at him with a cold look on his face and he balled his hands into fists. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see if it is true," Sir Maurice said as he walked closer and stood toe to toe with him. "Have you married my daughter?"

"Yes, I have," he said with a cold look on his face.

"How is that possible? I made sure no priest would dare marry her to a foul creature like you."

"Well, I guess you missed one," he said then giggled.

"I guess I didn't count on some sort of unholy ceremony. How many souls were sacrificed so you could marry her?"

"The only reason you are not squirming on the floor like the slug you are is because you are Belle's father."

"I have no daughter."

"Then get out of my castle," he shouted when Sir Maurice stormed by him and headed into the hallway. He stopped when he saw Belle standing at the bottom of the stairs and she held Duer in her arms.

"Father?" she asked as she walked closer and Sir Maurice frowned.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the baby.

"This is…," she said when Rumplestiltskin appeared behind Sir Maurice and tapped him on the back.

"I told you to leave, Dearie," he said and Sir Maurice turned, glaring at him.

"Is that…? Have you procreated with her?!" he demanded and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Of course," he said and Sir Maurice's face turned a bright purple. With a loud roar, Sir Maurice swung his fist when he punched Rumplestiltskin in the mouth as Rumplestiltskin fell to his bottom and Belle screamed. She backed up the stairs while holding the baby to her chest and the baby screeched. Sir Maurice stormed toward the stairs as Rumplestiltskin got off the floor and fire burned in his eyes.

"Foul temptress, give me that…that thing!" Sir Maurice shouted as he headed up the stairs when Baelfire, Emma and Henry appeared at the top of the stairs and he looked at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Baelfire," Bae said then saw Rumplestiltskin storming toward Sir Maurice and Baelfire crossed his arms over his chest. "And you have made a big mistake."

"What are you…?" he asked when Rumplestiltskin wiped the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and waved his hand. Sir Maurice screamed when he was turned into a slug and Rumplestiltskin lifted his left foot.

"No," Belle said softly as he was about to step on the slug and she held the baby to her chest. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin picked up the slug then headed down the hallway and Baelfire and Henry followed him. They went into Rumplestiltskin's work shop when he placed the slug in a glass dish then walked to the cabinet where he kept his potions. Belle, Duer and Emma came in the room when Belle walked to table and watched Rumplestiltskin looking through his potions.

"What are you going to do, Grandpa?" Henry asked.

'"I'm going to make sure he never bothers us again," Rumplestiltskin growled then limped to the table and looked at the slug.

"You're going to use salt on him?" Emma asked.

"Rumple, please, don't hurt him," Belle said.

"I'm not, Darling," he said then opened the glass bottle and looked at the yellow liquid. They watched as he poured the yellow liquid on the slug and it wiggled side to side. A green smoke floated off the slug when Rumplestiltskin smiled and lifted the glass dish off the table.

"What did you do?" Emma asked as he walked to Belle and hope she would forgive him for what he's done.

"I told him I would turn him into a slug because he was being rude," he said and Belle's eyes widened.

"So you made him one permanently?" Belle asked.

"Yes," he said then sighed. "Belle…"

"No, I understand," she said then looked at Duer. "He was going to hurt our son."

"What are you going to do with him?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to keep him in here," Rumplestiltskin said when he waved his hands and a shatter proof glass tank appeared on the table. It was decorated with what a slug needed to survive as he placed the glass dish in the glass tank, tapped the glass dish and the slug slid onto the mud. He removed the glass dish when he waved his hand and a shatter proof glass seal with tiny holes in it appeared on the top of the tank.

"Are you sure he can't get out?" Emma asked as she walked closer and looked at the slug.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said and waved his hand, making a plastic dish of slug food appear near the slug.

"Aren't you worried that some of his guards will come to find out what happened to him?" Baelfire asked.

"No," he said when he walked to the stain glass window then opened the stain glass window and a hawk appeared on his left wrist. He flicked his wrist when a piece of paper appeared between his fingers and he slid the piece of paper in the little holder connected to the hawk's right leg. The hawk flew into the air as he closed the stain glass window and looked at them.

"Where's it going?" Henry asked.

"I sent it to his kingdom. The note says that he has been turned into a slug after insulting me. If they don't want to join him, they are to leave me and my family alone," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked to Belle and took their son out of her arms. They left the room while the slug moved slowly across the mud and a soft scream came from behind the glass.

Belle moved her fingers over Rumplestiltskin's lower leg as he wiggled his toes and sighed. He had made a balm that reduced the pain and prevented spasms or cramps and Belle loved the sweet scent of honey and roses coming off his skin. His eyes were half closed when she moved the nightshirt down and slid his leg under the bedding. Wiping her fingers off with a clean cloth, she climbed on the bed then sat on his stomach and he smiled up at her. She had the china bowl with the balm in her hands when she placed the china bowl next to him and opened the top of the nightshirt.

"What are you doing, Dearie?" he asked as she scooped some of the balm onto her fingers and started moving her fingers along his skin. He locked eyes with her as he breathed in the honey and roses scent when she moved closer and kissed his lips. Licking his lips, he smiled at her as she moved her fingers along his collarbones and he giggled. "This reminds me of when I had a cold and you had to rub that disgusting smelling goop on my chest."

"Oh, you liked it," she said and he grinned, blushing.

"I liked you touching me," he said and she kissed his lips.

"I was surprised when I saw how much of your chest was covered with scales," she said then cleaned her fingers with the clean cloth and placed the clean cloth and the china bowl on the night table. She buttoned the nightshirt when she got under the bedding and snuggled next to him. She placed her head on the center of his chest as she breathed in the honey and roses scent and his heart thumped soft and steady in her ear.

"You know, it's funny. I turned a man into a snail once."

"Did you step on him?" she asked and he slid his arms around her.

"Yes, he was being mean to Bae," he said then sighed. "I hate bullies."

"And no one threatens your family," she said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, they don't," he said and his voice growled in her ear.

"But you didn't step on my father because I asked you not to."

"Yes," he said and she sighed. "You didn't want me to, did you?"

"I don't know," she said then looked at the wall.

"If I had, I would have been a monster in your eyes," he said and she heard the sadness in his voice.

"If you really were a beast or some heartless monster, you would have done it even if I had asked you not to."

"Maybe Emma is right. I've turned into a good guy," he said and she looked at him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," he said with a grin and she snuggled closer. She closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep to the sounds of his breathing and heartbeat and a small smile spread across her face. He looked at the canopy while listening to the room and blinked his eyes a few times.

"_Yes, __you to turn into a good guy_ is a bad thing. It means being weak and a coward. You're a villain and always will be," his father's voice said inside his head as Rumplestiltskin sighed, closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Mister Rumple," Roland said as he ran to Rumplestiltskn then stopped, looking at the black wood cane. Regina had told him about Rumplestiltskin's leg as he frowned and Rumplestiltskin smiled, picking him up. A week ago Roland celebrated his fourth birthday and Rumplestiltskin had made him a child size quiver. The quiver with some small arrows inside was on Roland's back and he had the small hat on his head. "Is your leg any better?"

"No, but thank you for asking," he said and Roland frowned as Regina and Robin Hood walked closer. "Hello."

"Hello," Robin said with a smile.

"Congratulations," Regina said.

"Thank you," Rumplestiltskin said and gently lowered Roland to his feet.

"Where is the baby?" Roland asked, taking his hand. Smiling, Rumplestiltskin led the way as they went in the dining hall and Bunfin hopped off the back of the high back chair and ran to Rumplestiltskin. He watched as the small monkey climbed up the black wooden cane then up his arm to his shoulder and leaned against the side of his head.

Belle was sitting at the dining table with Duer in her arms as Regina walked closer and sat on the high back chair next to her.

"May I?" she asked as she held her arms out and Belle handed her the baby. Regina held the baby in her arms as Duer looked at her and blinked his eyes a few times. "Hello."

"Can I see, Mama?" Roland asked as she turned to he could see the baby and smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Regina asked.

"A boy," Rumplestiltskin said as he sat on the high back chair at the head of the table and Roland smiled.

"He's tiny," Roland said.

"Yes, he is," Belle said.

"What is his name?" Robin asked while standing next to the high back chair.

"His name is "Duer". It means "heroic"."

"What a strong name," Robin said as Regina handed him the baby and he held the baby in his arms.

"Roland is a good name, too. Right, Mama?" Roland asked as he climbed onto her lap and Regina placed her arms around him.

"Yes, it's a wonderful name," she said and hugged him. Rumplestiltskin was amazed how much Regina had changed since marrying Robin and taking over the role of Roland's mother, but she still wrote letters to Henry. Baelfire and Emma had let him travel with Robin and Regina for a few weeks three ago and Rumplestiltskin knew that Emma was worried Regina wouldn't let him come back. When Henry came home, he told them how he used a bow that Robin had made him to kill a stag and had brought home some venison which Belle had made into a tasty stew.

"So, what have you been up to, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked, folding his fingers together.

"Oh, the usual," Robin said as he walked to Belle and handed her the baby then sat on the high back chair next to Regina.

"Papa taught me how to use a bow," Roland said with pride.

"Are you a good shot?" Belle asked.

"Um…," he said then looked at Regina.

"He accidentally shot Little John," Regina and Roland placed his face against her shoulder.

"Is Little John alright?" Belle asked, wide eyed.

"He just hurt John's pride," Robin said.

"And his butt," Roland said and Rumplestiltskin made a little cough instead of giggling.

"Have you heard about the missing children?" Regina asked.

"No," Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"Several villages have reported their children have gone missing," Regina said and Roland snuggled against her.

"Have you told Charming?" Belle asked.

"Yes, he's sent some men to check," Robin said as Rumplestiltskin pressed his lips together and sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod of his head then got up and left the room. The black wood cane clicked on the stone when he heard the sound of a knock on the front door and limped to it. Opening the door, he didn't see anyone then looked down and his heart froze in his chest.

Lying on the ground was the doll his father had given him.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I loved the end of Witch Hunt when Rumple came back and "You feed the madness and it feed on you" was creepy. I wonder what it means. To clear something up, Tiger Lily sent the doll._

Chapter Seventeen

"Rumple, where are you?" Belle asked as she walked out of the dining hall then saw him standing in front of the doorway. "What are you looking at?"

She walked closer when she saw the look on his face and his hands were shaking. She slid his hand in hers as he looked at her then looked down again. Belle looked down when she reached for the doll, but he gently pulled her back.

"Don't touch it," he said softly as Regina, who was holding Duer, Robin and Roland came closer and Roland stood next to Rumplestiltskin.

"Is that…?" Regina asked as she looked at the doll and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head. Smiling, Roland went to pick up the doll when Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on Roland's shoulder to stop him. "No, Darling, don't touch it."

"Why?" he asked as he walked to Rumplestiltskin and stood next to him.

"Because it's dangerous," Rumplestiltskin said then looked at Robin. "Will you go get Emma, Bae and Henry? They're in the rose garden. Take the left staircase. The rose garden is around the corner."

With a nod of his head, Robin half jumped over the doll then ran down the stairs and Rumplestiltskin led the others back to the dining hall.

The doll was lying in a glass tray on the dining table as they looked at the doll and Rumplestiltskin was pacing. He had fetched a shovel to pick up the doll and Belle had gotten the glass tray from the kitchen. Bealfire had gone to get Snow White and Charming and Rose and Duer had been placed in the nursery while they decided what to do about the doll.

"And you're sure you don't know how it got here?" Charming asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod of his head. "The last time I saw it was while we were in Neverland."

"But it doesn't mean that Pan sent it," Snow said. "He's dead."

"We never saw the body," Rumplestiltskin sighed as she walked to him and he sadly smiled at her.

"No, Snow is right," Emma said. "He has to be dead. When you stabbed him as Pan, the blade had to have punctured his heart."

"Yeah, it had to because you got stabbed," Henry said.

"I remember," Rumplestiltskin said, rubbing his chest.

"What happened when he changed into your father?" Snow asked.

"I had to pull the dagger out then readjust it so I could finish him off," Rumplestiltskin said, pacing faster.

"Which means you killed him," Emma said.

"It appears so, but, with him, you can never tell."

"But, if he is still alive, how did he know that you hadn't died?" Snow asked and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"That is one in a long list of questions, Dearie," he said when he sat down on the black wood couch with the red cushions and placed his hands on his knees.

"So is this a warning or a challenge?" Robin asked.

"I think it's both."

"Not to get off topic. But could he be the one who took those children?"

"I wouldn't put it passed him."

"Why would he take them?" Emma asked.

"He is either gathering an army or those children are hostages in case I come after him."

"So you're going back to Neverland?" Snow asked.

"It looks like I have no choice," he sighed and Belle sat next to him.

"How are you going to get there? I don't think Hook will take you," Charming said.

"You're probably right," Rumplestiltskin said. "I guess I better go ask him."

The wind blew through the sails as the Jolly Roger gently rocked on the waves and the clicking sound grew louder. Rumplestiltskin limped toward the gangplank when he looked up and placed his hands on the gold handle of the black wood cane. He moved up the gangplank while the crew looked at him, but no one stopped him from coming on board. He nodded his head to them when he headed for the door that lead to Hook's cabin then lifted the black wood cane and knocked on the door.

"What?" came from behind the door when he sighed and lowered the black wood cane then held onto the gold handle.

"May I have a word with you, Captain?" he asked when the door opened and Hook appeared minus his shirt and hook. Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened then he coughed and Hook gave him an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" Hook asked, leaning on the doorway.

"I have need of your ship."

"Why?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin told him about the doll. "And you believe he sent it?"

"Yes."

"But he's dead."

"We don't know that for sure."

"And you think he's there?"

"I don't know. That's why I need your ship."

"Sorry, Mate, but I'm never going back there."

"I see," he said then turned and limped away.

"Wait," a voice said as he turned around and saw Tinker Belle standing next to Hook and she was wearing only Hook's shirt. "I'll go."

"Tink!" Hook said with wide eyes.

"I was going back and forth for years. He'll never know I was there," she said and Rumplestiltsin limped closer.

"No, I won't risk it. He knows you helped us and will be looking for you," he said.

"He's right," Hook said.

"Then you have to take him," she said and glared at Hook. Sighing, Hook rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine," he said and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

_Water dripping echoed in the darkness as the torchlight flickered on the stone walls and a rat sat on a crate near the wall. At the end of the hallway was a doorway sealed with iron bars and a slot was at the bottom of the iron bars so a tray of food could be slid through._

"_You feed the madness and it feeds on you." echoed in the darkness behind the iron bars while someone walked closer and looked at the iron bars. "You feed the madness and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you."_

"_Hello?" Belle asked when giggling came from the darkness and something moved closer. She jumped when fingers wrapped around the iron bars and wide, brown eyes appeared._

"_Well, hello, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said and she frowned. He was wearing the Armani suit and same shoes he was wearing back in Storybrooke, but the suit and shoes looked worn and tattered and his hair was spread wild on his head. He also looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days and he gave her a wide grin._

"_What are you doing in there?"_

"_How should I know? It's your dream," he said and giggled. "Are you worried about something?"_

"_I'm worried about you."_

"_Me?' he asked, placing his hand on his chest. "I'm fine."_

"_I'm talking about…"_

"_Ah, I know who you mean, Dearie," he said then slid his arms over the horizontal iron bar and his hands dangled down. "Why are you worried?"_

"_I don't want him to go to Neverland."_

"_He has to."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, it's quite simple. He's just protecting his family. You do know how much you mean to him, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do," she said and took hold of his hands. She was amazed that she could feel his hands in hers and he wrapped his fingers around her fingers. "But I'm not sure he can do it alone. He needs you."_

"_No, Dearie, he doesn't need me," he said then let go of her hands and walked into the darkness._

"_Come back!" she shouted._

"_I didn't go anywhere," he said then reappeared sliding his arms over the horizontal iron bar._

"_If he doesn't need you then who does he need?"_

"_You," he said as he took her hands and wrapped his fingers around her fingers. "It's your trust in him and your strength that makes him believe he can do whatever he puts his mind to."_

"_He doesn't feel that way?"_

"_Not really. And it's not his fault."_

"_Whose fault is it?"_

"_I'm afraid it's yours. You have been a bit smothering since he…since he faced his father."_

"_I have?"_

"_Yes, it's like you want to wrap him up in cotton wool and stuff him in a box," he said with a small smile. She let go of his hand when she brushed the hair out of his eyes and he titled his head to one side._

"_He's been through so much."_

"_Yes, and he will keep pushing himself so you won't think he's a coward."_

"_He knows I don't think of him that way."_

"_Then let him do this," he said with sad puppy eyes._

"_He doesn't have enough power."_

"_Oh, he does have power. He just has to unlock it," he said then giggled._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Like I said, he doesn't need me," he said as he flicked his hand up. "What he needs is the key and the key is he."_

"_I don't understand," she said as he sighed, moved his arms back behind the iron bars and moved into the darkness._

"_You have to go now, Dearie. Duer needs you," he said then vanished and Belle wrapped her fingers around the iron bars._

"Rumple!" Belle shouted as she sat up and Rumplestiltskin sat on the bed, holding Duer in his arms.

"I'm right here," he said as she looked at him and moved closer. He slid his arm around her when he felt her shaking and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Easy, Darling, it's alright."

"Give me my son," she said as he handed her the baby and she sat against the pillow. He watched them with a small smile on his face and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"That must have been some dream," he said as he snuggled closer and placed his head against hers.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said and stroked Duer's cheek.

"You were mumbling something about me needing someone," he said and she looked at him. "Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to you," she said and his eyes widened.

"You were talking to me?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"Yes," she said then told him about the dream and he watched her switch Duer to her other breast.

"Well, I…he is right. I do need you," he said and smiled at her.

"Have I been smothering?" she asked and placed Duer against her shoulder to burp him.

"Not really," Rumplestiltskin said. "I wasn't myself after…well…after my father, but I am now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said then kissed her cheek.

"It's funny, but I do miss that side of you."

"Oh, he's still in here," he said and tapped his chest.

"You mean like when my father showed up?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head and she got up, walking to the wooden cradle. She placed Duer in the wooden cradle then covered him with the fleece blanket and walked to the bed. She climbed onto the bed when she slid under the bedding and snuggled against him. She placed her head on the center of his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and she listened to the soft sound of his heartbeat.

"I still don't understand what he meant by you being the key."

"I don't know what he meant either," he said then rocked her and kissed the top of her head. "So it's alright for me to go?"

"Yes," she said then closed her eyes and he watched her drift off to sleep. He didn't feel like moving her as he leaned his head against the headboard then smiled and closed his eyes.

"So who's coming with you?" Charming asked as he looked at the chart Hook had brought and placed his hands on the dining table.

"Well, besides Hook, I'm taking only three others," Rumplestiltskin said. He was wearing a black shirt open at the front, a black leather vest, a black leather waistcoat with a high collar and silver buttons, a black leather belt, black leather trousers and black leather pirate boots that came to his knees and had silver heels. A sword was in a black leather scabbard and the black leather belt hung low on his hips.

"Why only three?" Emma asked.

"Because you aren't coming," he said as he pointed to her then looked at Snow White, Tinker Bell, Belle and Regina. "Neither are any of you."

"What?" Regina asked.

"There is no way in this world I am going to take a nursing mother into something that could turn into a hostile situation," he said, looking at Belle. "As for the rest of you, I will rest easy knowing that my grandson, my adopted grandson and my goddaughter are safe and Hook will rest easy knowing his woman is safe."

"He's right, Hook said, smiling at Tinker Bell.

"I can take care of myself," Regina said and glared at Rumplestiltskin.

"I can as well," Snow said.

"Me, too," Tinker Bell said.

"What happened to me being the savior not you?" Emma asked.

"I know you're the savior, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed, slamming his hands on the table. "Seven hells, just do as I say."

"Calm down," Charming said as Rumplestiltskin raised his hands and took hold of the gold handle, limping to the black wood couch with the red cushions then sat down. Emma looked at Rumplestiltskin when she walked to the black wood couch and sat down next to him.

"Be honest with me. Why are you doing this?" she asked and he gave her a puzzled look.

"I have to stop him," he said.

"You did."

"Apparently not," he said then sighed.

"That's because you tried to take him out on your own. You forgot one thing," she said and looked at the others. "You don't have to."

"I know that, Dearie," he said and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Then let us come with you. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not really up to it."

"She's right," Regina said while walking closer and she knelt down in front of him. "This is going to slow you down."

He watched as she waved her hands over his leg then he winced and Emma wrapped her fingers around his fingers.

"What did you do?" Belle asked.

"I just healed his leg," Regina said as she helped him to his feet and Rumplestiltskin slowly walked to Belle. Belle held her hands out when he ran to her, picked her up and spun her in a circle. He lowered her to her feet then looked at Regina and smiled.

"Thank you," he said and Regina nodded her head. "But you're still not coming."

"What?" she asked, wide eyed and he held his hand up to silence her.

"Shall we get going?" Hook asked and Belle slid her arms around Rumplestiltskin's neck.

"Come back to me," she whispered and went forehead to forehead with him.

"Always," he whispered then kissed her lips and Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Get a room," she teased as they laughed then Rumplestiltskin, Robin, Baelfire, Hook and Charming walked to the door and left the room.

"There is no way they're getting away with this," Regina said as Emma, Tinker Bell and Snow White looked at her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you have in mind?" Emma asked.

"We're going to stow away on Hook's ship," she said with a smile then looked at Belle.

"Go on. Henry can help me take care of Roland, Rose and Duer," she said with a grin and Regina's eyes widened then she smiled. With a wave of her hand, a black smoke enveloped her, Emma, Tinker Bell and Snow White then faded and Belle left the room, hoping that Rumplestiltskin would be too angry.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"I should toss the lot of you overboard," Hook said as he looked at Emma, Regina, Tinker Bell and Snow White standing in front of him and Baelfire, Charming, Robin Hood and Rumplestiltskin glared at them. One of the crew had found the women in the hold and brought them up on deck and Emma gave Hook a cool look.

"I dare you," she said as Hook walked closer and held his hook up like he was pointing his finger at her.

"Don't push me, Swan," he growled then sighed, lowering his hook. "Well, seeing that it's too late to turn around, you can stay."

"Seven hells," Rumplestiltskin grumbled while Charming, Robin and Baelfire walked to Emma, Regina and Snow White and he sat down hard on the barrel. He placed his face in his hands while shaking his head then looked up at the sky.

"Did you really think we'd stay behind?" Regina said as she sat on the barrel next to him and he looked at her. He never noticed that she had gone from wearing gowns, jewels and high heels to wearing a fawn color tunic, a brown leather vest, brown buckskin trousers and brown leather boots and a knife was in a sheath on her belt.

"Yes, I did," he said and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "At least Belle had the sense to listen to me."

"Someone had to look after the kids," she said and he arched an eyebrow.

"Your husband doesn't mind you left Roland behind?"

"Yes, he does, but I'll make it up to him," she said with a small smile.

"Just so we're clear. I'm the one in charge and you will do as I say. If I tell any of you to leave, you leave."

"Of course," she said and he sighed.

"Then let's get going," he said then stood up and walked to Hook.

"The last time we did this, we had a magic bean and Pan's shadow," Hook said, looking at the main sail.

"Then it's a good thing I came," Tinker Bell said when she walked to Hook and held her hand out. In the palm of her hand sat a magic bean and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that, Love?" he asked.

"I "borrowed" it," she said with a grin and Hook took the magic bean, kissing her lips. He held the magic bean in his hand when he tossed the magic bean into the air and the magic bean hit the water. The water bubbled then sparkled in a blue/white light and a portal opened.

"To your stations," Hook shouted as his crew manned their stations and the others went to help while the Jolly Roger headed for the portal. Rumplestiltskin felt his stomach drop like last time as he held onto the rope and the wind wiped through his hair.

"Whoa, that is so cool," Henry said as he looked at the enchanted mirror and Roland sat on Belle's lap.

"Where're my mama and papa?" Roland asked and Belle moved her hand over the enchanted mirror, causing the blue mist to swirl around. Regina then Robin appeared as Roland smiled and leaned against Belle.

The portal swirled around them as Hook held onto the wheel and his hook dug into the wood railing. His crew tried to keep the ship on course as he felt his heart slamming in his chest and looked straight ahead. He had sworn he would never go back to Neverland, but the idea of Pan still being alive made his blood boil. He wondered if they would ever be free of him as he sighed and turned the wheel. The portal flared as the ship slammed onto the waves and the portal closed behind them. The crew cheered as he smiled and Tinker Bell slid her arms around him, hugging him.

"Well done, Captain," Rumplestiltskin said as he smiled at him and Hook nodded his head.

"Now what do we do?" Emma asked.

"We're going to have to be careful. The mermaids might still be working for him," Hook said.

"Should we go to Skull Island? We find a safe port there," Snow said.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I think I know where we can go. It's on the far end of the island, but it's surrounded by sharp rocks."

"We don't have any choice," Charming said and Hook nodded. Sighing, he turned the wheel and the Jolly Roger moved across the waves.

The sand crunched under their feet as they walked along the beach and Rumplestiltskin led the way. They had waited until morning to set foot on shore and the breakfast he had eaten felt like lead in his stomach. Hook walked beside him, but neither of them spoke and Rumplestiltskin looked straight ahead. Memories of the last time he was there filled his head as he balled his hands into fists and walked faster.

"Slow down," Hook said softly as Rumplestiltskin slowed down and Hook gave him a concerned look on his face. "Look, I don't know everything about what went on with you and Pan, but running head on is suicide."

Rumplestiltskin stopped as they looked at him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not suicidal if that's what you think," he said and gave them a blank look. "I just want this over with. I've always knew I would have to face him sooner or later and I thought I had finally gotten rid of him. I sacrificed my life to get rid of him. So, yes, the thought of him still being alive makes me feel that everything I did seem pointless. Am I happy about it? No, I am not. So, if you think I've got some death wish, let me assure you that I don't. I did when I first came here, but this…all of this…has shown me what I have to lose if he is still alive. I will not let him take my family away from me or threaten my friends. Yes, I said you're my friends. Now, are you coming or not?"

He stormed off as they looked at each other when Regina smiled and took Robin's hand.

"Finally," she said in reference to Rumplestiltskin finally admitting how he felt and she and Robin went to catch up with him.

"Why is Mister Rumple so mad?" Roland asked as he watched Regina and Robin walk away and Belle softly smiled, rocking Duer.

"It's because of what happened to him," Henry said and placed the storybook Snow White had given him on the dining table. Snow White had found the book in a trunk and had given it back to Henry. "Come here and I'll tell his story."

"Don't forget to tell him how we met," Belle said and Henry nodded, opening the book. Roland sat on Henry's lap as he started reading and Belle smiled.

The trees and large bushes surrounded them as they walked down the path and Charming admitted that he was nervous. He nearly died then was nearly stranded when he first came to Neverland and Snow White slid her hand in his, wrapping their fingers together.

"Where are we going?" Emma said as she walked near Rumplestiltskin, but he just looked straight ahead. Hook had given him a map, which he had tucked in his waistcoat, and he removed the map. He stopped at the edge of a clearing when he looked at the map then at the clearing, nodded and put the map away.

"We need to go that way, but I don't like it. There's no cover and we don't know if there's any traps," he said as he looked at the large rocks to his left and reached out his hand. He closed his eyes when he opened his mind to magic and one of the large rocks started shaking. Emma placed her hand on top of his hand when he looked at her hand then at her and titled his head to one side.

"Just thought I help," she said as he smiled and she closed her eyes. A purple light surrounded their hands as he looked at the large rock and the large rock floated a few inches off the ground. He took a deep breath then let it out as the large rock moved higher and he floated the large rock toward the glade. The large rock sailed across the glade when he let the large rock fall and the large rock slammed into the ground, sending a puff of dirt into the air. Suddenly small or medium size holes appeared as they looked at the holes and Emma frowned. "You were right."

"Come on," he said while walking to one of the medium size holes then looked down and saw sharpened spikes at the bottom of the hole.

"Now that's sick," Bae said as he stood near his father and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head.

"Then I guess we go that way," Regina said as she pointed toward the trees and they started walking by the tree line.

"That was gross," Henry said as he looked at the enchanted mirror and Belle nodded. Roland had gotten bored and went to play in the nursery and Henry nibbled on the sandwich she had made him. He saw the worry in her eyes as he smiled and placed his hand on top of hers. "They'll be ok."

"I hope so," she said and wrapped her fingers around Henry's fingers.

The chanting echoed around her as Tiger Lily walked by the children dressed in black robes kneeling prone at her feet and she smiled. It had taken months to learn how to control the shadows in the Forbidden Forest and she had sent the shadows to abduct children. It hadn't taken long to subjugate their minds and she looked at the figure sitting on the wooden throne. A long, tan buckskin cape with a hood was wrapped around the figure's shoulders and only tan leather boots peeked out from under the cape. The figure's head lifted as she looked at the face barely seen under the hood and the figure wiggled two fingers for her to come closer. She walked closer when she knelt down at the figure's feet and the figure slowly leaned forward.

"I'm hungry," the figure said in a soft, gravelly voice and she nodded, standing up.

"Pan is hungry," she said then picked up a wooden bowl from the stone next to the wooden throne and walked to the children. She walked by the children as each child reached into the wooden bowl and removed a stone from the wooden bowl. When she finished, Tiger Lily looked at them and placed the wooden bowl back on the stone. "Open your hands."

The children opened their hands as she walked by them then stopped at a girl with blonde hair, a round face and green eyes and she held her hand up, showing her the black stone in the palm of her hand. Tiger Lily helped her to her feet as the girl shook and they walked to the wooden throne. The figure looked up and saw the fear in the girl's eyes then the figure stood up and waved for the girl to come closer. The other children winced at the sounds of the girl's screaming when the black robe fell to the ground and the figure sat back on the wooden throne.

"Feeling better?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Yes," the figure growled and Tiger Lily smiled.

Rumplestiltskin had found a cave near a small stream and some editable berries as he sat on the ground at the mouth of the cave and looked at the sun setting. He knew that Belle must be watching as he mouthed "I love you" and placed his head against the stone. His heart thumped slow and steady in his chest as he bent one leg up and placed his wrist on his knee. He didn't notice Emma sitting next to him when he glanced at her and she placed her hand on top of his.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel tired," he sighed and half closed his eyes.

"Me, too," she said and he wrapped his fingers around hers.

"That's because you're not used to using magic."

"Did you get tired when you started using it?"

"Oh, yes," he said with a small grin.

"How long have you been using magic?"

"It's been a very long time."

"So it's been, what, thirty or forty years? I mean you look like you're in your mid-forties or early fifties," she said and his eyes widened as he giggled.

"Oh, I am a lot older than that."

"How much older?" she asked and he squeezed her fingers.

"If I told you then you'd look at Bae differently."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He's a lot older than he looks, too."

"He is?"

"Yes. You see, I've been doing magic for a little over three hundred years," he said and her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "When Bae came here, he was affected by the magic of this place and didn't age. He only started aging when he left and that wasn't until just before you had been sent to the other world. That is why he looks like he's only a few years older than you."

Emma didn't mean to use her super power as she looked at him then looked back at the cave and sighed.

"You're telling the truth."

"Have things changed?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"No," she said as she shook her head and he squeezed her fingers. "So, if Pan is alive, who could have healed him or brought him back from the dead?"

"One thing you need to remember, Dearie, is dead is dead. That is one thing magic can't reverse."

"Unless you know CPR," she teased. "But that doesn't always work either."

"Then I'm grateful that it did," he said and she gently nudged him.

"What if someone found a way to bring back the dead?"

"That would take very dark magic. Even then there is a risk of what comes back may not be who or what the caster expects."

"So you can bring back something evil or a zombie?"

"Yes. Which is why I would never try it," he said. "The risk is too high."

"But you think someone has?"

"I have heard of a young sorceress who lives here. She is reported to dabble in necromancy or death magic."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Tiger Lily."

"Wait, you're talking about the Indian princess who was friends with Pan?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Yes," he said, nodding his head.

"Well, I don't know why I'm surprised. Peter Pan turned out being completely different from the story," she sad then smiled, looking at him. "Just like Rumplestiltskin."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Dearie," he said when she stood up, held her hand out and helped him to his feet. Smiling, they walked back in the cave and the clouds slowly moved across the moon.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: In the Tower episode, I didn't like "All the voices in my head will be quiet when I'm...dead.". Though, to me, it sounded like he said "dead" like he was asking a question not make a statement._

Chapter Nineteen

Tiger Lily looked at the figure sitting on the wooden throne as she walked closer and knelt down at the figure's feet. She knew the risks when she performed the magic to bring him back from the dead, but, at the time, it was because the Lost Boys needed him. Now she wondered if what she had brought back was Pan or was it something else?

"Where is he?" the figure growled, looking at her.

"He will come," she said.

"Not if he's dead."

"He is not dead."

"How do you know?"

"He has been seen," she said when the figure bent over and grabbed hold of her throat. She felt the foul breath on her cheek as a soft laugh filled her ear and she winced.

"You better not be lying to me or you might end up being my next meal," the figure whispered then pushed her away and she sat on her bottom, looking at the figure. She rubbed her throat then got up and ran, laughter echoing behind her.

Rumplestiltskin brushed aside some branches as they walked down the path and entered a large glade. Water from a large waterfall made a thick mist over the large lake and a large mountain rose in front of them. Snow White, Emma and Regina smiled at the sight as Rumplestiltskin walked to the edge of the large lake and knelt down on his haunches.

"_Belle, please forgive me, but your husband looks so hot when he kneels down in those leather pants,"_ Snow thought while looking at his bottom and watched him stand up.

"The water's clean," he said as they walked to the edge of the large lake and refilled the canteens Hook had given them. Rumplestiltskin looked up at the waterfall when he removed the map and opened the map. He studied the map then placed the map away and sighed.

"Don't tell me we have to go up there," Charming said as he looked at the large mountain and Rumplestiltskin cross his arms over his chest.

"I think we have no choice," he said, but not noticed Hook walking around the edge of the large lake and Baelfire and Emma followed him.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as they walked along and Hook smiled at her. She forgot how his smile and his eyes made her melt inside as she sighed and he pointed to the large waterfall.

"I want to check something out," he said and they walked faster. A few minutes later they came to the base of the large waterfall and the water roared in their ears. The mist soaked their skin while Hook walked closer when he noticed something and smile. Wiggling his fingers for them to follow, he slid through the gap between the water and the stone and stood in the cave behind the large waterfall.

"Where did Hook, Emma and Bae go?" Snow asked when Charming saw Emma near the large waterfall and she was waving her arms then pointed to the waterfall.

"I think they're over there," he said as they ran and a few minutes later came to the base of the waterfall. Emma and Baelfire stood near the water when Rumplestiltskin walked closer and looked at them.

"Where's Hook?" he shouted over the roar of the waterfall.

"Come on," Bae said as they slid through the gap between the water and the stone and saw Hook sitting on a rock.

"Knew there had to be a passageway," he said when Rumplestiltskin took out the map and opened the map on a large rock near the cave entrance. He moved his finger along the map when he smiled and placed the map away.

"Let's go," he said with a wave of his hand and lit torches appeared in their hands. Emma saw the look in his eyes as she shrugged and they headed into the darkness.

"How did he know that cave was there?" Roland asked while he looked at the enchanted mirror and Belle fed Rose some of the pasta she had made for her for lunch.

"Pirates know where all the good hiding places are," Henry said as he rocked Duer and Bunfin sat on top of the high back chair.

"I want to be a pirate!" Roland said with a grin.

"I thought you wanted to be a wizard like my grandpa."

"I want to be a wizard pirate!" Roland said and Belle softly smiled.

"There's something I'd like to see," she said then looked at the sandwich and bowl of soup next to Roland. "Now finish your lunch."

"Ok," Roland said as he picked up half of sandwich and sat back in the high back chair.

The torchlight flickered off the walls as they moved along the trail and Rumplestiltskin led the way. He was leery of the shadows and heard the sound of water dripping somewhere in the darkness.

"Stop," he said while holding up his hand and they stopped. He listened to the darkness as he reached out with some magic then nodded his head and started walking again. They walked for a long time until they came to the cave opening and stepped outside. The sun was higher in the sky as they saw the trees and bushes spreading out before them and the torches vanished.

"Now where do we go?" Robin asked. Rumplestiltskin took out the map when he looked at the map then at the trees and bushed and sighed. He put the map away when he pointed to the left and they started walking.

The stars twinkled in the dark sky as the fire flickered in the stone circle and Tiger Lily watched the children dancing in large circles. The pan music filled the air while the children danced and hopped around and Tiger Lily sighed. She had to use three more children to satisfy Pan and was beginning to wonder what would happen if they ran out of children.

"_Have I made a mistake?" _she thought when the music suddenly stopped and she looked at the figure. The pan flute fell to the ground as the figure stood then walked to the fire circle and looked at the flames.

"He's here," the figure growled then looked at the sky, crowing like a rooster. The children stopped to look when the figure lowered the hood and their eyes widened. They had never seen what was under the hood as the figure looked at them and blinked. "Let's go play."

The children cheered then ran into the forest while the figure walked to Tiger Lily and held out a hand. She took the figure's hand when they walked into the darkness and vanished.

Robin felt eyes on them as they walked down the path and he held tightly onto Regina's hand. His nerves were in high alert. He wanted to climb the nearest tree to have a better look of their surroundings when he saw Rumplestiltskin had stopped and had his hand up.

"What's wrong?" Charming asked, walking closer.

"We're not alone," Rumplestiltskin said as he looked around and Charming removed the sword from the scabbard on his back. Suddenly children appeared from the bushes as the children surrounded them and Emma looked at Snow White.

"Gee, this feels familiar," Emma whispered.

"Now we know what happened to those stolen kids," Bae said and Robin nodded his head.

"Don't hurt them," Rumplestiltskin said when someone appeared behind him and laughed. An ice cold feeling numbed his heart as he turned around and looked to see Tiger Lily and the figure standing at the edge of the trees.

"Who is that?" Henry asked while looking at the enchanted mirror and Belle frowned. Roland, Rose and Duer were asleep in the nursery and she placed her hands on either side of the enchanted mirror.

"I think that's his father," she said.

The first thing Rumplestiltskin noticed was the left side of Pan's face looked like his father's face, but the right side looked like Pan's face and the skull and body were lopsided. The second thing he noticed was the eyes were shining in a red light. The last thing he noticed was his stomach churned so badly that he wanted to be sick.

"This is why you shouldn't raise the dead," he said softly and Emma, standing next to him, nodded her head.

"Who's the girl?" Robin asked, pointing to Tiger Lily.

"That's Tiger Lily," Bae said then frowned.

"Hello, Rumple," Pan said with a small nod of his head. Emma noticed that Pan had two voices, one older and one younger, and she frowned, feeling a cold chill move through her.

"Who are you?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Pan's eyes widened.

"Don't you recognize your own father?"

"My father is dead."

"Yes," Pan said as he walked closer and stood in front of him. "You killed him."

"Then what are you?"

"He is Pan," Tiger Lily said as Rumplestiltskin looked at her and she came to stand next to Pan.

"What have you done? This…thing shouldn't be here," Rumplestiltskin said, pointing his hands at Pan.

"I was hunting when this black smoke appeared and he tumbled out of the smoke. I ran to him, but, when I reached him, I found out he was dead," Tiger Lily said.

"Then why didn't you bury him?" Snow asked.

"The Lost Boys needed him."

"But he was dead," Charming said.

"Yes, and it took many months for me to heal his body…"

"He was stabbed through the heart!" Emma said.

"I gave him a new one," she said with a smile.

"You killed someone to give him a new heart?" Robin asked, making a sour face.

"Yes, then I had to find his shadow."

"How do you know you found the right shadow?" Regina asked.

"It called to me."

"That doesn't mean it was the right one, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Why does he look like that?" Bae asked.

"His shadow fought over which version would be dominant. This is the result of that battle."

"Why did you need the children?" Emma asked as she looked at the children and saw the fear in their faces.

"And where are the Lost Boys?" Bae asked.

"I believe I know," Rumplestiltskin said as he started walking around Pan and placed his hands behind his back. "It has to do with the price of bringing someone back from the dead. The one who is brought back needs energy to survive or the spell fails and they die a second time. When she first cast the spell, he was…starving. So she had to give him the Lost Boys' energy."

"She killed them?" Robin asked.

"No…," Rumplestiltskin said, looking at Pan. "He did."

"I was hungry," Pan said, watching Rumplestiltskin walk around him.

"So you stole these children?" Charming asked.

"Yes, I sent shadows to gather them," Tiger Lily said.

"This is so sick," Emma said with a sigh when Pan growled and Rumplestiltskin stood face to face with him.

"Let's finish this," Rumplestiltskin said, locking eyes with Pan.

"You think you can take me, Boy?" Pan asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said as he stood back and drew the sword out of the scabbard. Pan's eyes widened when he smiled and flicked his wrist. A sword appeared in Pan's hand and he gave Rumplestiltskin a wide grin.

"Whenever you're ready," Pan said as he swished the sword side to side and Rumplestiltskin gave him a small bow.

"This is going to be a little one-sided," Charming whispered. "He's really good."

They watched as Pan roared then charged at Rumplestiltskin when Rumplestiltskin got out of the way and smacked the blade against Pan's backside. Giggling, Rumplestiltskin watched as Pan swung the sword, but Rumplestiltskin blocked his move then swung the sword, slicing a large gash in Pan's side.

"Wow, Grandpa's good," Henry said with a grin and Belle nodded her head.

The sound of metal clashing echoed through the forest while they fought when Pan's hand started glowing in a red light and he grinned at Rumplestiltskin.

"What's so funny?" he asked when Pan waved his hand and a large pit appeared under Rumplestiltskin's feet. Looking down, Rumplestiltskin sighed then fell into the pit.

"No!" Belle shouted as well as Regina, Robin, Charming, Hook and the others and Henry looked at the enchanted mirror.

Rumplestiltskin felt his stomach drop to his feet while his heart slammed in his chest and blood pounded in his ears.

_"All the voices in my head will be quiet when I'm...dead,"_ filled his head then a giggle and he frowned.

"_Who's there?"_ he thought.

"_Who do you think?"_

"_I don't have time for this."_

"_You're right. Do something about it."_

"_I'm trying, but I'm sort of limited."_

"_No, you're not. You just need to unlock what is hidden."_

"_I don't need riddles. I need magic."_

"_Then you need the key."_

"_What key?"_

"_The key, you see, is thee,"_ the voice said then giggled.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You've always had magic inside you."_

"_No, I only had magic and power when I was the Dark One."_

"_That was my magic. Yours is different."_

"_If I had magic, why didn't I know?_

"_How should I know? All I know is it's there."_

"_How do I unlock it?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Enough riddles!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Who are you, Dearie?"_

"_Wait, words are power and so are names. Is that the key?"_

"_Say your name and find out,"_ the voice said then giggled.

"I am Rumplestiltskin!" he shouted when the golden light surrounded him and he stopped falling. He looked up when he balled his hands into fists and flew up then out of the pit. He landed lightly on his feet as the others looked at him wide eyed and Pan dropped the sword.

"Whoa!" Henry said and Belle smiled.

The wind blew through the long white hair as the golden light flickered in his eyes and Rumplestiltskin was wearing golden scaled armor, boots and headband. He had dropped the sword, but purple light swirled around his hands and he glared at Pan.

"Now that's impressive," Charming said and Regina nodded her head. Pan saw the anger and hatred in Rumplestiltskin's eyes as Pan backed up and Rumplestiltskin growled.

"Answer one question. Did you know I had magic?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Answer me!"

"Of course I did," Pan said with a snort. "Your mother was a witch."

"She was?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Pan said, looking at her. "She tried to keep it a secret, but she finally confessed to me. I demanded she use her power to make us rich, but she refused. I kept on her, but she died during childbirth and left me with him."

"How did you find out he had power?" Regina asked.

"One of those women I left him with told me. She also told me that his magic had been locked by his mother while he was inside her and I needed a key to unlock his magic. I had no idea what the key was. So here I was with a useless piece of rubbish…."

"He is not!" Emma shouted and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"He was to me!" Pan shouted and Rumplestiltskin growled, held out his left hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Regina, I know you have it. Give me Pandora's box," Rumplestiltskin said.

"I thought you gave it back to Baelfire," Robin said, looking at her.

"I thought I might need it one day," Regina said as she waved her hand and the small, black box appeared in her right hand. She tossed the small, black box to him as Rumplestiltskin caught the small black box in one hand and Pan glared at him.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you use that on me again?" Pan roared when a red light flared around his right hand and the red light sailed at the small, black box, knocking it out of Rumplestiltskin's hand, The small, black box sailed through the air when Emma caught the small, black box then smiled. "What are you going to do? You don't know magic."

"A lot you know," Emma said when she waved her hand over the jewel on the lid and the jewel on the top of the small, black box popped up. Pan and Tiger Lily screamed as they were pulled into the small, black box and the jewel on top of the small, black box slid down and clicked with a soft thud. She walked to Rumplestiltskin as the golden light faded and he returned to normal. Both of them felt tired, but happy as she handed him the small, black box and he moved closer, hugging her.

"Now what do we do?" Regina asked and Rumplestiltskin looked at the small, black box.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Rumple has run into the King and Queen of the fairies many times...both before and after the the Dark One's curse...so he would recognize them and it was only the queen who came to visit him and Bae._

Chapter Twenty

"The first thing we have to do is figure out what we're going to do with this," Emma said as she looked at the small, black box and Rumplestiltskin took the small, black box out of her hand.

"I'll handle it, Dearie," he said and she nodded her head.

"Are you alright, Papa?" Bae asked.

"I feel tired, but I'm fine," he said with a small smile. "Is Emma alright?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"How did you do that?" Snow asked.

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that I have my magic and powers back," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Does that mean you're the Dark One again?" Charming asked.

"I don't know."

"Look, until we're sure they're your powers or the Dark One's, I suggest you use no magic for a while," Emma said and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head.

"The next thing we have to do is figure out how we're going to get not only us home, but the children," Charming said as he looked at the frightened children and frowned.

"I thought we were going to use Hook's ship," Regina said.

"Aye, we could, but how? We used the only magic bean we had to get here," Hook said when Tinker Bell walked to him and wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Do you really think I would only "borrowed" one?" she asked then handed him the magic bean and he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Let's get out of here," Bae said as they led the children down the path and the clouds moved slowly across the moon.

"That was so cool," Henry said as the blue mist swirled in the enchanted mirror and Belle nodded. "Are you ok?"

Tears of joy rolled down Belle's cheeks as he walked to her then wrapped his arms around her waist and Belle hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

The dock was crowded with parents and family members of the lost children as Belle and Henry stood at the end of the pier and watched for any sign of the Jolly Roger. Henry held onto Roland's hand while Belle held onto Duer and Rose clung tightly to her right leg.

"There!" Henry said when the Jolly Roger appeared and cheers roared from behind them. They watched as the ship came closer then stop and the crew hopped down, tying the ropes to the dock. The gangplank came down when Hook appeared at the top of the gangplank then nodded his head for them to come on board. Henry picked up Rose as they went up the gangplank and Roland smiled, looking at Robin and Regina.

"Mama! Papa!" he shouted as he ran to them and Robin picked him up, holding him in his arms. Roland saw the look on Robin's face when he pouted and looked at Regina. "Why does Papa look mad?"

"He's mad because I took something from Mister Rumple without asking," she said with a pout and Roland folded his arms over his chest.

"That was naughty, Mama," he said.

"I told him I was sorry," she said with sad eyes and Robin softly laughed.

"Did you tell Mister Rumple you were sorry?"

"No, not yet," she said and he looked around, finding Rumplestiltskin hugging Belle then held Duer in his arms.

"He's over there," Roland said as they walked over to Rumplestitlskin, Duer and Belle and Roland tapped Rumplestiltskin's arm. "Mister Rumple, Mama has something to tell you."

"And what is that, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked, looking at Regina.

"I am sorry that I took Pandora's box without asking you," Regina said and his eyes widened, making his eyebrows arch up. "Forgive me?"

"Yes," he said and was surprised when she carefully hugged him so she avoided squishing Duer and Rumplestiltskin hugged her back. Belle, Robin and Roland smiled while they moved back and Rumplestiltskin ruffled the top of Roland's head.

"So what are you going to do with the box?" Regina asked as Rumplestiltskin thought for a few seconds and sighed.

The fog swirled around their feet as Emma, Rumplestiltskin and Regina walked down the path and the air was ice cold. Emma heard the sound of water lapping around them, but couldn't see anything in the fog and Rumplestiltskin held the iron lantern in his hand. He led the way when he stopped and Emma noticed they were standing on a wooden dock. The water churned under their feet as the fog grew thicker and she could just see a curved horn hanging from a gold cord on a wooden peg.

"Ok, where are we?" she whispered and Regina looked at her with a blank look on her face.

"You don't want to know," she said and Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin removed the curved horn when he held the curved horn up and blew some air into the mouthpiece. A low moaning sound filled the fog as he blew air into the mouthpiece again and the fog seemed to move. Emma's eyes widened when she saw a large mountain across what appeared to be a black lake then something moved closer and she saw it was a large, wooden boat. The ferryman was a tall figure dressed all in black and was silently paddling the large, wooden boat to the dock.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting that," she said when the large, wooden boat stopped at the dock and her eyes widened due to the ferryman being a skeleton.

"May I assist you?" the ferryman asked and Rumplestiltskin handed the curved horn to Regina, who placed the curved horn back on the wooden peg.

"I am returning this," Rumplestiltskin said as he flicked his wrist and the small, black box appeared in his hand. He placed the small, black box in the skeleton's outstretched hand and the skeleton looked at the small, black box.

"There are souls in it."

"Yes, consider it payment for its use," he said and the skeleton nodded its head. They watched the large, wood boat float away as he looked at Emma and Regina then he sighed, nodded his head and they walked into the fog.

"Anyone have any idea why we're here?" Grumpy asked when the doors opened and Snow White, Charming, Emma, Baelfire, Hook, Tinker Bell, Rumplestiltskin and Belle entered the room and Snow White and Charming sat down at the round table.

"Thank you for coming," Snow said as she looked at them and sighed. Rumplestiltskin had told her about his suspicions of there being a traitor among them and it was this traitor who was helping Pan and Tiger Lily. She was shocked when he told her who he thought the traitor was, but she still couldn't bring herself to acknowledge what he said was true and she folded her fingers together, placing her elbows on the table.

"What is this all about?" Granny asked.

"It has come to our attention that there might be a traitor in our ranks," Charming said.

"Gee, I wonder who it is," Grumpy said and looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"I assure you that it's not me," he said, glaring at them.

"Enough," Snow said then sighed. "The person I am talking about has been using us for a very long time. In fact, there is not one person in this room they haven't conned."

"Sounds familiar," Granny said, glaring at Rumplestiltskin.

"That includes Rumplestiltskin," Snow said and stunned looks appeared on their faces.

"Wait a second," Grumpy said. "Who would want to con him? That's insane."

"True," Rumplestiltskin said as he sat down then sat back in the chair.

"What did this person do to you?" Granny asked.

"They caused me to lose my son," he said, looking at Baelfire.

"I thought you abandoned him," Grumpy said.

"That's what you've been told," Bae said then frowned. "What really happened was I wanted to take my father to a place without magic so he would be the way he was before he became the Dark One. Little did I know I was going to get conned after getting the way to send us to that other world. I also didn't know why my father was so afraid to go."

"It's because he's a selfish, egotistical monster," the Blue Fairy growled.

"No, that's not why," Bae said. "It turned out that he had traveled through a portal before. It was when he was a little younger than I was and he had gone through with his father."

"Who's his father?" Granny asked.

"Oddly enough," Rumplestiltskin said. "He is/was Peter Pan."

"Pan's a kid," Grumpy said.

"Not everything is what it appears."

"Ok, if he is your dad, why aren't you in Neverland?" Granny asked.

"He sent me back here."

"Why would he do that?"

"He didn't want me," Rumplestiltskin sighed and Granny saw the sadness in his eyes. She was always good at reading people and what she saw made her heart hurt.

"_No one can be that good of an actor," _she thought.

"So being rejected once made you leery of going with your own child?" the Blue Fairy asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said.

"You're such a coward," she said as his eyes went wide and Belle growled.

"He is not a coward! Do you have any idea what he went through after Bea disappeared?" Belle demanded.

"He didn't look so upset when he came to see me," she said and Emma frowned.

"She's lying," she whispered to Baelfire.

"Why did he want to see you?" Grumpy asked.

"I wanted her help to find him," Rumplestiltskin said. "She refused, but did give me a hint on how to go to where he might be."

"Wait, are you saying the Dark Curse was your idea?" Granny asked.

"Not really, but a curse was one course of action."

"So we wouldn't have gone through all this if she had helped you?" Grumpy asked.

"Why would I help him? He's evil!" the Blue Fairy shouted.

"I wasn't always that way," Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"No, you were just a coward!"

"How would you know? True, I had heard about you, but neither my son nor I had met you until after my curse," he said and they looked at her.

"Do we really have to listen to this?" she demanded and Snow White leaned back in the chair.

"Yes, I think we do," Snow said.

"Wait," the Blue Fairy said. "Don't you see what he's doing? He's trying to turn you against the fairies!"

"No, I think he's trying to open our eyes to the dealings of one fairy," Grumpy said. "Face it, Blue. If you hadn't butted in, I would be with the fairy I love."

"No, the idea of dwarves and fairies together is wrong!" she shouted.

"Says who?" Regina walked in the room as they looked at her then at the two figures behind her.

The figure to her left was a tall female with a thin, but muscular build and long black hair cascaded down her back. Her hair was so black that it had blue highlights and elegant pointy ears peeked out from under the hair. Her eyes were orange and catlike and she hand slender hands with long fingers. Her face and body were flawless and she was stunning to look at. Her long sleeve dress was a dark blue silk, cut low in the front, and her shoes were a sparkling gold. Her cape was made of white fur and nearly touched the floor while a gold crown sat neatly on her head.

The figure to her right was a tall male with a thin, but muscular build and long white hair cascaded down his back. His hair had gold highlights and his pointy ears peeked out from under the hair. His face and body were flawless and he was strikingly handsome. A pair of curved horns wrapped around his ears while a gold crown sat on his head and tiny bells hung from gold cords tied to his horns. His white linen shirt showed the muscles of his chest and the long puffy sleeves ended at buttoned cuffs at his wrists. Gray trousers and black leather boots finished his outfit and he looked at them with heavy lidded, cat like yellow eyes.

"Who are they?" Emma whispered and Baelfire shrugged.

"Great Queen Titania and Great King Oberon, it is an honor to see you again," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked closer and knelt down on one knee in front of them.

"We are pleased to see you as well, Wizard," Titania said with a smile and he stood up. "You look different."

"In what way?" he asked as he titled his head to one side and she smiled, running a finger down the bridge of his nose to his chin.

"You are…smoother," she said and Oberon glared at her while arching an eyebrow.

"_Someone is jealous,"_ Emma thought as she looked at Oberon and smiled. _"But, damn, he's hot."_

"What are they doing here?" the Blue Fairy asked and Emma noticed the sound of worry and fear in her voice.

"We were asked to come to hear the accusations against you," Titania said as Rumplestiltskin led her in the room and Snow White got up so Titania could sit down. She nodded her head to Snow White as she sat and placed her hands on the arms of the chair. Oberon walked to her when he stood near the chair and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Any accusations are false," the Blue Fairy said then glared at Rumplestiltskin. "He is trying to turn them against us!"

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he is the Dark One," she growled and Titania softly smiled.

"We know full well who he is, but he hasn't done anything against us."

"He's evil!"

"He wasn't always that way," Titania said and Rumplestiltskin sat on the chair to her right. "He is a good man."

"How did you meet?" Bae asked.

"Once a year, we walk among the mortals to experience life among them. It was a rainy night when we came and found ourselves without food or shelter. We came across a small dwelling and inside was a mortal man and his infant," she said and Baelfire looked at his father.

"You met her when I was a baby?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"We knocked on his door and the mortal let us in after we told him our tale. He fed us and allowed us to use his bed for the night. We protested after we learned that he was lame, but he would not hear a word against it. In the morning, we left, but had left him enough food, wool and wood to last the winter."

"That still doesn't change the fact that he's evil!" the Blue Fairy growled and Titania stood, placing her hands on the table.

"You will keep silent," Titania growled as she locked eyes with her and the Blue Fairy started shaking.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Now the story is finished. I would like to thank everyone who read, favored, followed and reviewed. This was fun to write and it wouldn't be possible without the people who created of Once Upon A Time and, of course, Robert Carlyle. :)_

_A/N: The Rumple Belle sees in her dreams is really the Dark One and he chose to look like Rumple because that's how Belle is used to seeing him. As for why he's in her head, it has to do with the kiss and the emotion and mental connection Rumple and Belle share._

Chapter Twenty One

Titania sat down then placed her hands on the arms of the chair. Emma gave her a smile as she barely nodded her head and Oberon placed his hand on Titania's shoulder.

"We will now hear your accusations," Titania said as the others looked at each other then, one by one, they told her about their dealing with the Blue Fairy. "Tell us, Dwarf, do you still love this fairy?"

"Uh," Grumpy said as he removed his hat and held it in his hands. "Yes, I do."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes," he said with a nod is head.

"Then we see no cause for you two to be apart," she said and Grumpy smiled. He looked at the Blue Fairy with a smug look on his face and she pressed her lips together. Titania glanced at Geppetto and she blinked her eyes a few times. "Tell us, Wood Carver, didn't you think it was odd to place such a responsibility on such a young child? We have observed your young and one such as he is prone to lying. We believe that even you, yourself, had lied as a child."

"Yes, I did," Geppetto said as he blushed and softly smiled.

"And the consequences for such a burden led to him running away, correct?" Titania asked.

"Yes," Geppetto said with a nod of his head.

"What happened afterwards?" she asked and Geppetto told her about getting a boat, searching for days on end until being swallowed by a whale then being reunited with his son. "You had to beg her to bring him back?"

"Yes," he said.

"He had to learn his lesson!" the Blue Fairy shouted then looked down from the cold look Oberon glared at her. Snow White thought for a few seconds when her eyes widened and she walked to the chair, placing her hands on the table.

"You know, I often wondered why Geppetto came to me and asked for me to let Pinocchio to take my place when we were sending Emma through the wardrobe," she said then glared at the Blue Fairy. "It was you who told him to do it, wasn't it?!"

"Now that you mention it," Grumpy said. "He would have been with his father when the curse was cast, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, he would have," Geppetto sighed. "Forgive me."

"Of course," Snow said with a smile.

"So," Emma said as she glared at the Blue Fairy and Baelfire held her tightly around the waist to prevent her from leaping across the table and pounding the little bug into paste. He felt like it as well and she placed her hands on top of his. "If she hadn't have done that, I wouldn't have been alone for twenty-eight years?!"

"Yes," Snow said and sighed.

"Now we will deal with your accusations," Titania said as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and he leaned forward, placed his elbows on the table and folded his fingers together.

"You never answered my question, Dearie. How did my father know so much about me? He didn't want anything to do with me yet he knew just what buttons to push," Rumplestiltskin said then sat back in the chair and they looked at the Blue Fairy.

"I have no idea," she growled.

"Yes, you do. That's why she turned Austin back into Pinocchio then erased his memory just before he could tell us about Pan," Emma said.

"I saved his life!" she shouted.

"You know," Bae said as he looked at them and pressed his lips together. "I never figured out why the Dark One picked my father as his successor. Why pick some lame guy when there were tons of other greedy jerks out there?"

Rumplestiltskin gave his son a hurt look and Baelfire shrugged.

"No offense, Papa."

"None taken," he said with a nod of his head.

"It was because he had a good heart. Someone like him could easily be manipulated," Regina said and Rumplestiltskin widened his eyes. "Well, it did work, didn't it?"

"Yes," he said then sighed.

"Answer them," Titania said while glaring at the Blue Fairy and the Blue Fairy wrung her hands together.

"Fine," the Blue Fairy growled. "Yes, I have been manipulating you…all of you!"

"You dirty….," Grumpy growled as he stood up while Granny shook her head and he sat back down.

"As for you," she said as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and he placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. "The reason your father knew so much about you was because I told him."

"But why would you do that?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Years ago, he had come to me and demanded I find a way to unlock the magic you inherited from your mother. Your mother told him the only way to do it was the key, but didn't tell him what the key was or where it was. He begged me to find out and I followed you. What I saw was nothing more than a useless coward then a monster. I thought he would be the one to destroy you so we'd be rid of you!"

"Someone hand me a shoe so I can squash this bug," Granny growled.

"Hold," Titania said as she held her hand up then looked at Oberon and the bells hanging from his horns jingled when he tilted his head to one side. He then looked at the Blue Fairy as she saw the anger in his eyes and she slowly floated backwards. With a gentle motion, he raised his hand then wiggled a finger for her to come to him and his eyes turned from yellow to a bright orange.

"No," the Blue Fairy whispered when he wiggled his finger again and she sighed, floating toward him. He looked at her then titled his head side to side and blinked his eyes a few times. Suddenly his mouth opened wide as they looked at the sharp teeth and split tongue and the tongue shot out, wrapping around The Blue. The Blue Fairy screamed when the tongue shot back into Oberon's mouth and he closed his mouth. Emma winced while he swallowed then gave her a smile and nodded his head.

"_Ok, didn't expect that," _she thought when Titania stood up then took Oberon's hand and they headed for the door. Turning, Titania looked at them then nodded her head and they left the room.

"Well, that was…interesting," Regina said as they looked at her and nodded their heads.

The fire crackled in the fireplace while Belle snuggled next to Rumplestiltskin and placed her hand on his shoulder. She listened to the soft sound of his heartbeat while he stroked her hair and looked at the canopy. His mind tried to come to terms with what had happened as he tried to figure out what he was and sighed.

"_Am I a villain? I have been one for so long that the idea of not being one scares me. I'm not the hero type. That's boring. Yet, being a villain means being alone. I don't want that. I love my family. I'd be lost without them. As for friends, I don't mind having a few good ones. The one thing I'm not is a coward. I was ready to fight for the Duke during the Ogre War. But my need to see my son was stronger than my duty. That isn't being a coward. Not really. Why didn't Milah see that? As for the rest, I did what I did for those I love and for my own satisfaction. That is a selfish reason, but that's what happened. I'm human and humans make mistakes and bad decisions. Is that what I meant about feeding the madness? Because trying to figure out who/what I am is maddening,"_ he thought when he looked at Belle and she had drifted off to sleep_. "I do know one thing. If I had to live without you, I would have gone mad."_

He listened to the room when he gently moved Belle off of him then slid out of bed. The floor felt cold on his bare feet and his fleece nightshirt ended just at his knees. He walked to the light wood cradle when he knelt down and looked at his sleeping son. Duer had his little hands raised on either side of his head and his tiny fingers were balled into fists. He was sleeping on his tummy with his head facing to the left and his lower lip was sticking out.

"_Like father like son,"_ Rumplestiltskin thought as he remembered Belle telling him he did the same thing in his sleep and he reached over to move the fleece blanket up. He then noticed the golden light spiraling around his right hand when flashes of Duer's life moved through his mind and he was doing magic. Rumplestiltskin smiled after the golden light faded then moved the fleece blanket up and stood.

"Sweet dreams, Little Wizard," he whispered. Suddenly the sound of low grunts, screeches and yips caught his attention. He walked to the basket near the fireplace when he made a soft grunt and sat on the floor.

Bunfin had kicked the small, sheepskin blanket off as it wriggled and kicked its legs and the sounds he heard was coming from his small friend. Bunfin's eyes were closed tightly as it made soft noises and Rumplestiltskin gently picked the small monkey up, holding it in his arms. He placed the small monkey's head against his chest while making hushing sounds and gently stroked the small monkey's back

"Now, now, it's alright," he whispered when the golden light appeared again and he gently rocked back and forth.

Suddenly he saw a jungle of green leaf trees, thick bushes and a variety of fruits and berries. Small, green fur, green wing squirrel monkeys were in the trees and Bunfin was sitting on one of the branches. The larger squirrel monkeys were screeching at his little friend as Bunfin huddled in fear and lowered its head.

The scene changed to the squirrel monkeys scampering over the ground as the flying monkeys swooped down and picked them off one by one. He winced at the carnage then saw the Wicked Witch walking by the bodies and Bunfin was hiding under a bush. She was smiling when she waved her hand and Bunfin, screeching and pawing at the ground, sailed out from under the bush and she picked his little friend up by the scruff of its neck. She placed Bunfin in a cage then laughed and the flying monkeys jumped up and down, slapping their paws on the ground.

The scene changed to a throne room and Bunfin was sitting on the top of a golden throne. It was wearing a jester's outfit and the Wicked Witch was sitting on the throne. One of the flying monkeys jumped at his little friend as Bunfin screeched and fell off the top of the throne. Reaching out, Bunfin grabbed hold of the Wicked Witch's hair to break its fall and she screamed. Rumplestiltskin's heart slammed in his chest as he watched the Wicked Witch tear off Bunfin's wings and Bunfin screeched.

"_If she wasn't dead, I'd kill her,"_ Rumplestiltskin thought when he noticed the lump under the small, fleece nightshirt Bunfin was wearing and he pulled the nightshirt up.

"What?" he whispered when he carefully removed the nightshirt and saw the green feather wings on Bunfin's back. He stroked his fingers over the soft feathers as Bunfin wiggled then made soft noises and scratched its nose.

"_I did just grow his wings back?"_ Rumplestiltskin thought as he looked at his hand then shrugged. He placed the small nightshirt over the side of the basket when he placed Bunfin down and covered the small monkey with the sheepskin blanket. He made a note to make his little friend a new nightshirt when he grunted and stood up. He looked back at the bed then at the dressing gown on the chair when he walked to the chair and placed the dressing gown on.

_The water dripped down the walls as a rat sat on a crate and the sound of footsteps filled the air. The torchlight flickered while Belle walked down the hallway and looked at the iron bar covered doorway. She knew she was dreaming, but she had wondered what happened to HIM and stood in front of the iron bars._

"_Are you there?" she asked when she slid her fingers over the horizontal iron bar and looked into the darkness._

"_No," a voice said behind her when she turned around and Rumplestiltskin was behind her. She finally saw that he was wearing a cream color shirt with long, puffy sleeves, a brown leather vest with a high collar, brown leather trousers and brown leather boots that ended at his knees. He smiled at her when he held his hand out and she took his hand. "Did you need something?"_

"_He figured it out and has his magic and power back."_

"_I know."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_That's my secret," he said after leaning closer and softly giggled in her ear._

"_Then I guess you're leaving," she sighed._

"_I told you I wasn't going anywhere," he said and placed his hands behind his back. "You see, even though he is free of the curse, he isn't free of me."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Haven't you ever wondered if the Dark One was a real? I am. Well, I'm a spirit, but I am real. Those who have taken on the curse inherit me along with the curse. Over time, I become the person because there was always someone controlling the one who had taken on the curse. With him, it was different. There was no master. Imagine my surprise when I found that out and found out what he wanted to do with my power. I have never met such a pure soul like his. I tried to take over, but his will was very strong. In the end, I just became that little voice in his head that told him what to do. Most of the time he listened, but then you came along. You challenged both of us and we…"_

"_You both fell in love with me?" she asked and he made a little cough, looked down and swung his arms back and forth. She noticed a familiar shy look as she took his hands and wrapped their fingers together._

"_Anyway," he said as he let go and started pacing. "After he fought his…father, you kissed him. True loves kiss is a very powerful thing. Your souls, hearts and minds became one and I got..stuck."_

"Y_ou got stuck?"_

"_Well, yes," he said then giggled. "You two created a bubble around me."_

_He had folded his fingers together then slammed his hands together with a loud pop and smiled._

_"So, when the curse was finally broken, I ended up stuck inside him."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry, Dearie," he said. "It's better than the alternative."_

"_The alternative?" she asked and he sighed._

"_I would have faded away into oblivion," he said and her eyes widened._

"_No."_

"_Now, don't worry, Dearie," he said with a smile. "It's like he said. I'm right here."_

_He took her hand when he placed her hand against his chest and placed his hand on top. She watched him fade while his giggle echoed in her ears and she smiled, nodding her head._

The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky while Emma stood by the window and folded her arms over her stomach. She didn't hear the soft click of the door opening as Rumplestiltskin walked to her and noticed she was wearing a gray t-shirt and white silk boxers. She looked cold as he watched the golden light appear around his hand and a coffee mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkles appeared.

"Cold, Dearie?" he asked when he appeared next to her and she took the coffee mug from him.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, sipping on the hot chocolate.

"I could ask you the same," he said and she looked at his nightshirt.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I," he said then looked at the stars. "I did figure something out. You and I have something in common."

"We do?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes," he said when he waved his hand and a fluted glass with white wine appeared in his hand.

"I thought we agreed that you won't use magic until we figure out what your new powers are," she said and he shrugged, sipping on some wine. "So, what do we have in common?"

"You and I never had a real home," he said and she sipped on some of the hot chocolate.

"Well, being a part of the foster system, I never stayed in one place too long. It was either because they ran out of money or they had too many kids. There was one place I left because the guy who owned the house was a pervert."

"We never stayed in one place too long because my father would get into debt or someone found out he was conning them. Once, we lived in a cave," he said and her eyes widened.

"I thought you lived with some women."

"I did. That's where I learned how to spin and weave cloth," he said then sighed. "When he sent me back, I ended up somewhere else. Luckily, with my spinning and weaving experience, I was able to get a job with a tailor. He let me sleep in the stable at the back of the shop."

"Didn't you have a home with Bae's mother?"

"Yes, but it was her house. She gave it to us when she left," he said then sipped on the wine.

"I had to move around because of my job and when I was traveling with Bae. He did promise we'd get a place one day."

"After Bae left, I didn't care where I lived. Eventually, I got this castle. The lord that lived here made me a deal and forfeited the castle when he couldn't live up to his part."

"Then you did have a home."

"No, it wasn't a home until Belle came," he said then sighed. "After she left, it was just a castle. That's why it was so easy to go with your parents and get tossed in that cell."

"What about the house you had in Storybrooke?"

"It was just a house," he said then looked up at the stars. "Though I do admit I miss my shop. I was quite possessive of it."

"I heard that you would smack someone with your cane if they tried to take something," she said and he softly smiled, nodding his head. "Do you think we'll ever find a home?"

"I think we have. Like I said, this castle wasn't a home until Belle came. Now there's Belle, Duer, Bunfin, you, Bae and Henry living here. That makes it a home again," he said, sipping on some wine.

"I believe you're right," she said then looked at the coffee mug. "So about we do a toast?"

"What should we toast?" he asked.

"Here's to going home," she said, raising the coffee mug.

"To going home…together," he said as they touched the coffee mug and glass then drank, smiling at each other. Turning back to the window, they looked at the stars twinkling in the dark sky and she slid her arm around his waist.


End file.
